Achtung Baby
by TheJoshuaTree87
Summary: Inexperienced and uncertain, the excitable wyvern rider Percy and the reclusive diviner Rhajat explore the challenges of love and relationships to ultimately discover if opposites really do attract. A collection of one-shots, episodes and short stories.
1. Pride (In the Name of Love)

With her hand intertwined tightly with the younger man's, Rhajat continued to survey the area with her scrutinising eyes, curious as to where Percy was leading them. Percy didn't respond with a direct answer; he only reassured her that they would reach the location shortly.

After a few more minutes of silent wandering, they came upon a small hill - a mound of lush, green grass overlooking a flowing creek. Situated at the top of the mound was a large oak tree, standing tall and proud away from the rest.

Upon reaching the trunk of the tree, Percy came to a stop, prompting Rhajat to do the same. Releasing his hand from hers, he turned to her with a jovial smile and gestured around him.

"This is a place Ace and I like to visit from time to time. Me and him can seriously spend hours here just hanging out and having fun; rolling down the hill, exploring in the creek, y'know? This tree is…well, it's sort of a special place, and I thought it would be a nice spot for us to just sit and talk."

During his explanation, Rhajat took the time to survey the landscape. Although she didn't have much experience exploring outside, the feeling of comfort and seclusion she experienced was something she hadn't felt in some time, and the grand tree towering above them provided a suitable amount of shade from the sun with its lush foliage.

"But it's OK if you don't want to", he continued, "I know you said you wanted to go someplace quiet, and this was the first place I thought of. But if you want to go someplace else, we can; I don't mind."

After taking another glance at the scenery below her, Rhajat nodded assertively. "It's fine."

Smiling appreciatively, Percy took a seat beneath the tree, folding his hands politely in his lap. Rhajat followed, settling with her arms wrapped around her knees.

Another session of uncomfortable silence graced them as the two young adults sat quietly, neither of them prepared to break the silence or initiate a conversation. The closest semblance to an exchange were the awkward and bashful expressions shared between them.

"You look really nice today" announced Percy.

Rhajat averted her eyes. "…Thank you."

"I'm sorry that I haven't been more talkative this afternoon. I really _want_ to speak with you, I really do…it's just", he laughed nervously, "it's just I've…I've never had a girlfriend before so I don't really know what to I'm supposed to say."

"It's alright" she reassured with a serious demeanor, "you haven't done anything wrong." Rhajat hesitated, "…I've very much enjoyed myself this afternoon."

"Seriously? Wow, _that's_ a relief!" The young man smiled bashfully. "W-well, thanks…I'm having a really good time too."

Rhajat acknowledged before rubbing her arm uncomfortably. "And please don't be discouraged about _that._ I don't have any experience with relationships either."

"Oh, really? You don't?"

She shook her head softly.

"Well" he announced casually, "I guess we're both new to this whole 'boyfriend/girlfriend' thing, huh?"

Rhajat responded quietly. "It would seem."

After another session of silence, Percy apprehensively approached Rhajat with another question.

"Look, I don't mean to sound childish but I was just wondering if there were any, y'know…rules…you wanted to establish before we do anything else?"

Rhajat furrowed eyebrows. "Rules?"

"Well, not really rules exactly", he shrugged bashfully, "I just – like I said, I've never had a girlfriend before so I'm still not too sure what I'm supposed to do."

Concerned, Rhajat observed a disheartened expression develop on his face.

"I know you still find me a little annoying and difficult to be around, and you _really_ don't like it when I'm so…excited and energetic…so I was just wondering if there was anything else you didn't want me to do when I'm around you…because I really don't wanna make you uncomfortable."

Upon hearing his unexpected confession, an uncomfortable feeling of guilt and remorseful enveloped Rhajat, resenting herself for ever insinuating that she disliked the boy or his attitude. Exhaling softly, she turned to him with an earnest expression.

"I don't find you annoying."

Percy slowly returned to her curiously.

Rhajat folded her arms. "Despite what I've said in the past, I have always found your optimism and enthusiasm very inspiring."

The young man stirred bashfully. "You have?"

Rhajat nodded weakly. "I _too_ am very excited about this relationship", she sighed softly before continuing, "but I understand you may have some expectations of me - of some activities and experiences you wish for us to share now that we're together." Rhajat hesitated. "I'm sorry…I'm just not ready for anything like that, not just yet".

She struggled to express her thoughts. "I don't want us to rush into anything that we may not be prepared to handle, and I don't want to put that kind of pressure on you. This is an entirely new experience for me, and I don't want to waste it so carelessly…so I really hope we can just take the time to become better acquainted with one another before we do anything else."

Overwhelmed and embarrassed, Rhajat gripped her knees and turned back to her boyfriend, expectant for a response. However, rather than an objection or protest, she was greeted with his typical jovial smile.

"Phew", he whistled, "I'm so glad _one_ of us had the guts to say that because", he shrugged bashfully, "I'd want nothing more than that too."

Conflicted, Rhajat bit her lip. "You would?"

Percy nodded eagerly. "Yeah - I mean - I really don't mind at all taking our time; honestly, I'd seriously prefer if we did. This whole relationship thing is kinda overwhelming, and I'd really love for us to take this slowly too – to, y'know, get to know each other a little better before we move on to other stuff."

As her mind tried desperately to process everything he professed, Rhajat felt a faint warm sensation grace her cheeks as she smiled appreciatively, touched and relieved by his words.

"…Thank you, that means a lot to me."

Percy waved his hand dismissively. "It's fine, I'm just glad to hear we both feel the same way." The young wyvern rider smiled sincerely. "I really like you, Rhajat".

"…I like you too, Percy."

After another session of silence, a whimsical smile developed on Percy's lips. "So" he began casually, "can I kiss you?"

Rhajat recoiled with discontent. "What? No!"

Her response prompted a laugh of hysteria from her companion, evidently amused by her reaction. Smiling impishly, he adopted an exaggerated pout. "Aww, still too early for that? Oh well, guess I'll just have to wait."

Rhajat exhaled with defeat. "You _may_ , however" she announced, "hold my hand again."

Upon hearing her words, Percy didn't hesitate to eagerly wriggle himself closer and offer his hand excitedly. After exchanging a weak smile, Rhajat accepted the gesture as the two gently intertwined their fingers once more and returned to admiring the scenery.

Excitedly, Percy gently squeezed her hand.

After a brief moment, Rhajat gently squeezed his.

* * *

 _Free at last, they took your life /_ _They could not take your pride_

 _In the name of love /_ _What more in the name of love?_


	2. Beautiful Day

Assembled at the dining table, Percy continued to address his father in the eyes, eagerly recounting his experience that day.

"-and after we did a bit of searching around, we eventually found the mother and returned the little duckling with its family." Percy sighed contently, reflecting as he leaned back in his chair. "Oh, you guys should've been there – they were _so_ adorable!"

Turning back to his father, Percy was greeted with one of his old man's cheerful toothy smiles. "Ha ha" announced Arthur triumphantly, "that's my boy – always ready to extend a helping hand!" The older gentleman swung his fist triumphantly, accidentally knocking his beverage over.

Percy, however, smiled bashfully; still unprepared to handle such praise.

As Arthur attended to the spilled drink, he smiled once more. "I couldn't be more proud to call such an extraordinary young man my son and trusted partner in the pursuit of justice! Do you remember the code, Percy?"

The young man smiled eagerly, "I sure do, Pops!"

Both gentleman rose to their feet, placing their fists over their chests. "A hero must be ready for anything", they both announced triumphantly.

"Alright, you two, settle down" called a voice from behind them. Entering the dining room, Felicia carefully cradled the tray containing that night's meal in her hands. "Please, not at the table. I don't want to be responsible for cleaning up another mess", she smiled nervously, "or creating one myself."

Arthur laughed dramatically. "Nonsense, my dear! Why, your skills and abilities have improved exponentially; your performances are a testament to that!"

Felicia smiled bashfully. "Do you really think so?"

"You bet, Mum" added Percy eagerly, "you're the best maid in the whole kingdom! I bet Lord Corrin must feel so lucky to have you as his retainer."

Blushing profusely, Felicia bowed gently. "Aww, thank you both so much. It means a lot to hear you say that." Upon performing the gesture, the plate of boiled spud potatoes rolled off the tray and scattered across the floor. Felicia sighed with defeat. "W-well, I suppose there are still areas for improvement…"

Percy and Arthur wasted no time in assisting her by collecting the fallen vegetables. While Arthur struggled to manoeuvre around them without crushing them, Percy retrieved them effortlessly and arranged them back on the tray. It wasn't long before the family resumed eating.

As Percy eagerly shoveled the roast beef into his mouth, he was greeted with a question from his father.

"So, tell me, my boy: who is this anonymous individual accompanying you on your escapades? Another aspiring hero of justice?"

Shrinking with uncertainty, Percy winced slightly; he had yet to share his and Rhajat's relationship with his parents, and wasn't quite prepared to do so.

"Oh, did you guys want to know about them?"

Felicia smiled politely. "Yes, dear, you've been talking about them quite frequently lately? Who are they? Someone we've met before?"

Percy was beginning to grow uncomfortable over the prospect of sharing the development. He wasn't embarrassed, definitely not, but he'd always hoped he'd confide in them when the right time arrived; he and Rhajat had still only been seeing one another for just under a month.

"They're…they're a new friend I've made pretty recently." He fabricated an answer and hoped it would suffice. His father was, naturally, delighted.

"Ha, ha, splendid! Someone we're acquainted with?"

Percy shook his head nervously. "No, not really… _I_ don't even know them that well."

Smiling warmly, Felicia acknowledged. "Well, regardless, we're very excited to hear that you've made a new friend. You'll have to introduce us to them sometime."

"Y-yeah, maybe…" whispered Percy.

Wiping her mouth with a serviette, Felicia continued. "So" she announced casually, "what are they like? Would you mind telling us a little about them?"

Apprehensively, Percy answered politely. "Well, like I said, I still don't know them very well yet – we've only been…seeing each other…for a little bit right now…"

"And whom might we refer to your friend by, son?"

Sensing where the discussion was heading, Percy averted his eyes. "…I'd rather not say…it's kinda embarrassing…sorry."

After a moment of inactivity, Percy returned his attention to them. He was greeted with sympathetic expressions from his parents.

"Percy" whispered Felicia gently, "your new friend – they wouldn't happen to be a girl, would they?"

Feeling the heat on the back of his neck, Percy nodded sheepishly.

Almost immediately, Percy observed curiously as an overwhelmingly excited expression developed on his mother's face as she covered her mouth hastily with her hands. "Oh, my little man…" she whispered, "…he's all grown up…"

Percy could only stare in disbelief.

"He's no longer our child anymore" added Arthur dramatically, "he's taken his first steps into adulthood."

As Arthur cradled Felicia gently, Percy folded his arms and pouted, displeased with their childish reaction.

"This is really important to me, y'know? I really like her…"

Drying her eyes with a soft laugh, Felicia turned to him and acknowledged with a bitter-sweet smile. "No, of course it is" she reassured, "please, forgive me for overreacting. I understand how special this is to you…it's just…" she sniffled audibly, "I never though this kind of moment would arrive so early…I hadn't realised how quickly you're growing up." She extended her hand towards him. "You're no longer my little boy anymore."

Overwhelmed by her words, Percy turned to his father who greeted him with a similar demeanour. "Congratulations, my son, we could not be any happier for you."

Smiling bashfully, Percy folded his hands tightly in his lap. "Thanks Mum, thank you, Dad."

* * *

 _See the bird with a leaf in her mouth / After the floods all the colours came out_

 _It was a beautiful day / Don't let it get away_


	3. New Year's Day

As the young woman brought the alleged algae with magical properties closer to her eyes for inspection, her concentration was disrupted by a faint knock originating from the outside of the room. Exhaling softly, Rhajat disposed of the substance and retrieved a tea-towel to wipe her hands, the sounds of her workstation's door being gently pushed open coming from behind her.

After cleaning her hands, Rhajat returned her attention to the visitor, and her ingenuous father greeted her with a bashful smile.

"Tea's ready" he announced politely as his fingers absentmindedly drummed on the door's surface, his trepidation visibly evident to the young woman.

Although she had developed a reputation for being quite unforgiving towards her father, deep down Rhajat cherished him very dearly; despite the uncanny age difference between them (because of the Deeprealm's effects), Rhajat still greatly aspired to be like him.

Rhajat folded her arms. "…I'm not hungry" she replied politely.

The young woman had expected her father to object but instead she was greeted to another weak smile from him as he acknowledged with a nod. "…OK" he replied timidly, "that's…that's alright – I just thought I should let you." He gestured towards the outside of the room with his thumb. "If you ever _do_ feel hungry, you're more than welcome to come upstairs."

Rhajat acknowledged. "Thank you, I will."

She watched attentively as her father bid her farewell with a wave, a gesture she returned weakly. Just as Rhajat was about to return to her work, she was treated to the sound of footsteps emerging from behind her, followed by the door shutting. Turning her head, Rhajat was concerned to see her father standing by the door with an uneasy expression.

"…Are you busy, because there's something I wish to talk with you about."

Exchanging a glance between her work and her father, Rhajat returned her attention to him and shook her head politely, curious as to what he wanted to discuss.

As he entered the room, Rhajat observed as her younger father fiddled with his hands, visibly timid and uncertain. "…I" he announced quietly, "w-well… _we've_ noticed that you've been leaving the house quite frequently as of late."

Rhajat furrowed her eyebrows. "And this is a cause for alarm?" She responded seriously; she hadn't meant to sound provocative.

"No, of course it isn't. You're not in trouble, if that's what you think" he replied nervously, "we just…your Mother and I are just…curious, that's all – like if there's anything she or I should be concerned about?"

Feeling her cheeks develop heat, Rhajat folded her arms; the care and concern of her parents were qualities she hadn't quite become accustomed with after her time in the Deeprealm. Much like her boyfriend, Rhajat too hadn't enlightened her parents that she and the wyvern rider were seeing one another, and the notion of sharing was a distressing one for her.

Rhajat composed her breathing before answering seriously. "…I've been conducting my research outside of our house…with somebody."

The young woman observed with uncertainty as a small, hopefuls smile developed on her father's face. "Oh, really?" He asked in disbelief. "That's…that's wonderful to hear. I'm so happy for you." He cleared his throat softly to try and dispel his excitement. "So..a friend?"

Rhajat nodded nervously. "Of sorts; they've been assisting me with my work." She fabricated an answer, still unprepared to share with her parent what she'd really been doing to occupy time.

Hayato continued to beam delightfully. "That is _so_ great to hear" he confessed, "it really is. I…I know you've had some difficulty…readjusting…after your time in the Deeprealm – and for that I'm truly sorry – so I'm so overwhelmed to hear that you've been able to express yourself a little better."

 _…_ _Father..._

His poignant profession resonated with Rhajat as she averted her eyes with embarrassment.

"So" he began courteously, "what is…what's this friend like, if you don't me asking?"

Rhajat observed her father's enthusiasm and did not wish to disappoint him, despite her resistance to share about her and Percy's relationship. "…Their support has been greatly appreciated."

"Alright" answered Hayato eagerly, nodding understandingly, "that's fantastic." He laughed softly. "They sound really nice. Does your friend have a name?"

Swallowing anxiously, Rhajat rationalised that her parents would inevitably find about Percy, and elected then was the most opportune time to confide in her father about the relationship. After hesitation, Rhajat bit her lower lip and whispered.

"…His name is Percy."

Just as she predicted, her father reacted with visible astonishment and disbelief as his eyes widened from the announcement. "Oh, right" he answered nervously.

His response was less than reassuring. Feeling her cheeks burn ever more intently, Rhajat's grip on her arms tightened as she observed him.

"Oh" he answered after a moment of inactivity, "oh, _right_. I…I see, I understand now." He acknowledged with a timid smile. "Sorry, I don't mean to be intrusive. So…the two of you are…?"

With reluctance, Rhajat nodded her head weakly. "…Yes, we're seeing one another."

Hayato laughed nervously. "Right, OK, _now_ I understand." The diviner shrugged his shoulders bashfully, visibly overwhelmed. "Is…is he nice, because he sounds nice."

Rhajat responded quietly. "I very much enjoy his company."

She watched uncertainly as her father averted his eyes. "That's…that's really good to hear. When do we get to meet him?"

"We've decided to take our relationship slowly, so I cannot say when you and Mother will be introduced to him."

"That's very mature of you", he spoke earnestly.

Rhajat shrunk with humiliation. However, she observed out of the corner of her eye her father closing the distance between them. She stared at him with confliction.

"…I'm…I'm very happy for you, Rhajat" he whispered excitedly, "and I only wish the very best for the two of you."

While she still harboured some regret, Rhajat was relieved by her father's reaction, one she hadn't expected.

After a moment of inactivity, Hayato announced that he had better return to the tea table, and Rhajat bid her father farewell. As he approached the entrance to the room, Rhajat observed as he turned around once more with a hopeful smile.

"Do you mind if I share this with your Mother?"

Although she would usually have objected, the comfort and reassurance she was experiencing after sharing the exchange with her father was more than enough for Rhajat to respond with an approving nod.

And with that, he smiled politely and gently shut the door behind him.

* * *

 _Though torn in two, we can be one_

 _I...I will begin again / I...I will begin again_


	4. Where the Streets Have No Name

The local market was a location that Percy never quite understood his enjoyment for; perhaps it was the atmosphere or the people or a combination of everything. Regardless, during his early youth outside of the Deeprealm, accompanying his mother to the local community gatherings were some of his fondest memories. Even though he'd visited the venue more times than he could count, every single visit always made him feel like he was exploring the venue for the first time; he never could predict what kind of new and exciting stalls and activities were on display.

In that respect, local gatherings and festivities were occasions that Rhajat never quite understood her displeasure for; perhaps it was the atmosphere or the people or a combination of everything? Rhajat didn't dislike interacting with the community – that notion couldn't be further from the truth – but socialising and expressing herself weren't exactly her strongest qualities, and exploring a venue bustling with people was a rather confronting prospect for her. She couldn't help but experience an anxious uneasiness, a feeling no doubt developed from the fear of being judged.

"Hey, are you coming?"

Rhajat was abruptly brought back to reality by her young boyfriend smiling excitedly a few metres in front of her as he politely gestured for her to follow.

She folded her arms. "…Yes."

Concerned by her demeanour, Percy stepped towards her. "You alright?"

"Yes" she replied stoically, "I'm just…"

"You don't…wanna visit the markets anymore?" Percy adopted a confused expression.

Rhajat sighed softly. "I _do_ ", she reassured anxiously, "I just…I need a moment."

"Why, are you scared or something?" He was conflicted by the girl's uncharacteristic behaviour.

Rhajat exhaled with exasperation. " _No_ , I just", she hesitated, "…I have difficulty being in congregated areas such as these." She averted her eyes, humiliated for expressing her uncertainty.

"Oh…I didn't know" he whispered. "Are you claustrophobic?" He asked cautiously, hoping very much he hadn't offended her.

The young woman shook her head softly. "But you know very well by now…I'm not the most sociable individual."

Percy smiled nervously. "Sorry, I forgot", he whispered.

Rhajat was suddenly treated to a hopeful smile from her boyfriend. "Hey, we don't have to visit the market anymore. If you don't feel comfortable, I don't mind leaving; we can always go someplace else, if you want?"

A mixture of gratitude and remorse developed in Rhajat's being – touched by his encouraging proposal, but still loathing herself for being so reluctant to the original arrangement. Although she still harboured resistance, the wyvern rider's gentle smile was enough to provide her with the comfort and support she desired.

"I'm fine, thank you", she answered seriously. "…I promised you that I would accompany you, and I intend to fulfill that commitment."

Exhilarated over her announcement, Percy folded his hands politely. "Golly, thanks."

His girlfriend's notorious smirk slowly remerged, albeit a much more restrained one. "Besides" she mused, closing the distance between them, " _somebody_ has to provide adult supervision."

Despite the teasing remark, Percy was far too relieved to see Rhajat's normal attitude return that he didn't care.

"We won't stay for long, I promise."

Rhajat bowed her head. "…Thank you."

As they each turned around to face the entrance once more, Rhajat observed as Percy eagerly offered his hand. Slowly, Rhajat accepted it and gently intertwined her fingers with his.

Unexpectedly, she was suddenly propelled forward as the young wyvern rider feverishly began to make his way inside, escorting her as their hands remained interconnected. Startled by his reaction, Rhajat eventually regained her composure; she couldn't predict what awaited her inside, but judging by her boyfriend's excitement and eagerness, she was going to find out very shortly.

* * *

Her exploration of the bustling market proved to be rather uneventful, as Rhajat expected – there was very little on presentation in the means of items for purchase and activities to engage in that actively intrigued her; it simply wasn't her kind of event.

However, Rhajat was far from disinterested or bored as slowly accompanying her ecstatic young boyfriend from stall to stall proved to be an unusually fascinating sight to observe. She had her suspicions that his curiosity may have been exaggerated, but the longer they stayed the more captivated she became by his nature and excitement.

Unlike anybody attending the markets, Percy made the effort to explore every inch of the complex, eagerly inspecting each stall that he passed with wonder and curiosity, and as the reclusive young anti-socialite continued to follow him from behind, she couldn't help but wonder how she'd come to know and associate with such an ingenuous, charismatic spirit.

Blinking frantically, Rhajat returned her attention to Percy when he beckoned her excitedly. His excited announcement drew a few wandering eyes, causing Rhajat to frown from the unwanted attention.

Approaching her boyfriend, he frantically gestured for her to inspect the stall he was occupied at. Upon examining, Rhajat observed the arrangement of exotic medallions, emblems and other items of jewellery for sale, and inspected them curiously.

"It says they're good for keeping evil spirits away" announced Percy casually, inching himself beside her.

Rhajat smiled sinisterly, rotating a studded bracelet. "Now why on Earth anybody ever want that? I rather enjoy their company."

Percy smiled with amusement. "I _knew_ you'd say that!"

As her boyfriend returned to speaking with the elderly woman occupying the stall, a particular item caught her attention. Tentatively, she retrieved the medallion for closer inspection. It was dark purple with a crimson red centre and a small hand-inscription emblem, symbolising the word 'purity.'

"Ooh, do you like that one?"

"It's…desirable…" answered Rhajat to her curious partner as continued to examine it.

While the item was certainly enticing, the price-tag attached wasn't, however.

Rhajat exhaled and gently placed the item back. "…But not a necessity."

"Aww, aren't 'ya gonna buy it?"

She shook her head and returned to folding her arms. "No, I'd rather invest my money elsewhere."

Averting her attention elsewhere, Rhajat observed an empty table's seat situated away from the stall. Not wanting to disrupt her boyfriend any further, Rhajat announced softly.

"If you need me, I'll be over there." She gestured towards the seat and slowly made her way in the direction. Upon sitting down, Rhajat folded her leg over the other and focused her attention on the ground, away from the wandering eyes of others.

Disheartened by her remark and action, Percy exchanged a glance between his girlfriend and the item, furrowing his eyebrows to concentrate on what to do next.

Nodding confidently, Percy retrieved his wallet from his pocket, and the allowance of money he had been earning throughout the year. After signalling the attention of the stall's occupant, he polity gestured towards the exotic medallion, and offered the money in his hand.

"May I have this one, please?"

* * *

 _We're still building and burning down love_

 _And when I go there / I go there with you_

 _It's all I can do..._


	5. The Unforgettable Fire

After ascending the flight of concrete stairs, Rhajat arrived outside the pair of large wooden doors and glided her hand over one of the doorknobs. Before entering, she turned to address the charismatic wyvern rider waiting expectantly behind her.

"Wait here, I won't be long."

The smile from Percy's face disappeared immediately. "Oh, don't you want me to come in? I…I thought we we're gonna do this together?"

Disheartened by his expression, Rhajat shook her head softly. "There's no need, I'll return shorty."

Just as she was about to rotate the doorknobs, she hesitated when she received another question from her companion.

"Why can't I come in with you?"

Rhajat shut her eyes and exhaled softly. "Percy, I really-"

"Please? I promise I'll be good."

Turning back to him, Rhajat observed the genuine expression of desperation on his face, a demeanour she hadn't witnessed quite yet before; above anything else, she could tell he was being sincere. As she was greeted with a small, hopeful smile from the young man, Rhajat sighed softly and stirred with defeat.

"Very well" she announced before addressing him in the eyes, "but can you please refrain from attracting attention. This is a library, and there will people inside who intend to study and concentrate in peace."

An expression of hurt and confusion emerged on Percy's face, one that made Rhajat reflect on her comment bitterly, displeased with how she expressed it.

"…Do you think I'm a nuisance?"

Immediately, Rhajat shook her head to try and disprove his despondent inquiry. "No" she reassured desperately, "I didn't say that…I just..." Her voice trailed off into silence, unsure of how to express herself without causing any more offence.

"I promise I'll be on my best behaviour."

The wyvern rider's gentle smile provided some relief for the young woman's troubled conscience, enough for a small appreciate smile to develop on her lips. "Thank you" she whispered with an affirming nod.

As Percy shook his fists excitedly, Rhajat turned the doorknob and gently pushed the door open, her eager young companion following her inside.

Arriving inside the lobby of the library, a quick observation of the faintly unfamiliar layout helped Rhajat assess that the building had recently received refurbishment and redecoration, meaning the allocated sections for books and novellas had mostly likely been relocated.

An exaggerated whistle of wonder emerged from behind her. "Woah" announced Percy in astonishment, "this place is massive!"

Several wandering eyes averted their attention towards the young couple, prompting Rhajat to shrink with embarrassment; Percy, naturally, was far too captivated to notice.

Approaching the front desk of the venue, Rhajat was greeted with a warm and inviting smile from the elderly woman occupying the counter.

"Could you please direct me to the new section on sorcery and mystic arts?"

After a moment of inactivity, the librarian acknowledged with a smile and politely gestured towards further down the lobby to a selection of aisles.

Nodding appreciatively, beckoned Percy to accompany her as the two made their way in the direction the librarian pointed. Arriving at the entrance to one of the aisles, Rhajat noticed a selection of books and tomes she recognised arranged along the shelves, and ventured further inside with her doting boyfriend following closely behind.

Approaching one of the divided shelves, Rhajat arrived at the alphabetically allocated, and tilted her head to inspect while gliding her finger methodically across the spines of the books.

Observing her curiously, Percy continued to fiddle absentmindedly on the spot. "So" he announced casually, dispelling the silence, "what are we looking for?"

Furrowing her eyebrows to further concentrate, Rhajat responded stoically, "a book on medicinal practices and procedures."

Percy closed the distance between them and positioned himself in front of her, bringing her inspection to a halt. "Don't you already have a book about that stuff?"

Exhaling softly, Rhajat resumed her action. "Yes, "but's it's recently received a reprint – a new edition with additional remedies and methods – and I'd very much like to inquire about the latest content included."

"Oh, okay" replied Percy jovially, "that makes sense."

As Rhajat continued further down the aisle, she was greeted with another question.

"So…um" announced Percy, uncharacteristically nervous, "is there anything I can do to help?"

Rhajat ceased her inspection after witnessing the hopeful expression on her boyfriend's face, stopping to process his proposal.

"Well, if you really wish to be of service, there's a similar book on hypnotism that I would not mind indulging in again. If you could retrieve it, I would very much appreciate that." She gestured towards further down the aisle. "It should be under 'R' for "Revelaunt."

"Righto, a book on hypnotism – got it!" Percy announced confidently before placing his fists on his hips, speaking in an exaggerated dramatic tone. "Fear not, citizen, it shall be done!"

Rhajat stopped abruptly and watched her boyfriend eagerly make his way to where he was directed. His comical announcement and mannerisms brought a small smile to her lips as she rolled her eyes with amusement.

No sooner than when she had resumed searching did Percy return, visibly shaking with excitement.

"Rhajat, check out this awesome book I found!"

Inspecting the book he presented, Rhajat raised an eyebrow. "And?"

" _And_?" He asked in disbelief. "Look, it's a book about helping dragons recover from sickness and injury!" He swiftly opened it and eagerly turned the pages. "Golly, I wish I had this when Ace was feeling unwell."

Suddenly, the young man closed the book and stared at her in astonishment. "Do you think they have any more books on dragons?"

Rhajat stared incredulously. " _Yes_ , this _is_ a library."

She watched as Percy's eyes widened with excitement. "Wait here" he announced anxiously, "I'll be right back", before eagerly retreating towards the front counter again.

Rhajat could only watch with bewilderment as the young man excitedly inquired further about their stock on dragon books before being directed politely by the elderly librarian towards the children's section in the corner. Upon making his way towards there, he stopped by the entrance to their aisle and waved eagerly to Rhajat before disappearing.

Shaking her head with astonishment, Rhajat returned to her inspection. "Just where he belongs" she whispered to herself.

No later than when he left did Rhajat find the item she was searching for. Nodding assertively, she exited the aisle and began to make her way back to the counter. Still embarrassed, she elected not to in the direction of the children section, fearful as to what trouble the young man could be up to.

Approaching the desk, she politely handed the librarian her book.

"Woah, check this one out!"

Rhajat recognised the excited exclaim and exhaled, shutting her eyes with humiliation. "I apologise for him" she whispered remorsefully, "he's…he's easily excited."

Rather than a scolding, Rhajat was treated to a soft laugh from the librarian, waving her hand dismissively. "Oh, it's quite alright, love – he's absolutely no trouble at all."

Rhajat observed curiously as the librarian gestured towards the children's section, prompting the young woman to inspect. There, sitting on a stool surrounded by a group of children, was Percy – reading a book on dragons for his attentive young audience.

Astonished and overwhelmed, Rhajat could only stare in amazement from the display.

"That brother of your's is quite a treasure, isn't he?"

The librarian's innocent remark brought a small smile to Rhajat's lips. "He's not my brother", she corrected, "he's my boyfriend."

* * *

 _And if the mountains should crumble / Or disappear into the sea_

 _Not a tear / No, not I_


	6. Who's Gonna Ride Your Wild Horses?

With her arms folded, Rhajat slowly trailed accompanied her eager associate as they reached the outside of his family's stable. It was here when Percy hastily turned around to face her, bringing a finger to his lips with a mischievous smile. Rhajat furrowed her eyebrows.

"Thanks a bunch for coming along today" he whispered, "I'm just…I'm so excited about this! You don't know how badly I've wanted to introduce you and Ace to each other."

Observing his hushed tone, she whispered too. "This won't be the first time I've interacted with your pet, remember?"

Percy adopted an offended expression. "Hey…OK, two things. One: Ace is _not_ my pet, he's my best friend! And two: that was different. _T_ _his_ time will be the real introduction."

Rhajat rolled her eyes.

Approaching the entrance, Percy coiled his head around towards her and counted backwards from three with his fingers before jumping excitedly inside. Rhajat followed behind absentmindedly.

The young woman was surprised to find the stable completely empty. While she might have been suspicious, judging by her boyfriend's demeanour he wasn't at all.

"Ace" called out Percy, "it's me! Where are 'ya, boy?"

Excitedly, Percy began inspecting ever inch and surface of the stable for the wyvern with excitement and curiosity. A growing feeling of uncertainty developed inside of Rhajat over the absence of the creature.

"…It hasn't escaped, has it?"

Percy laughed softly as he inspected a mound of hay. "Who, Ace? Nah, 'course not; he wouldn't do that!" He reassured. "He knows he's not supposed to leave here without me." He returned to Rhajat with his hands on his hips, visibly puzzled. "He's probably just hiding or something."

All of a sudden, Rhajat observed a large figure emerge from behind Percy and charge towards him.

With her heart racing, she extended her arm. "Percy!"

It was too late, however, as the large being pounced on the unsuspecting boy and wrestled him to the ground. Frightened, Rhajat averted her gaze and recoiled in horror, trying to prevent exposure from the massacre that was about to commence.

However, she was suddenly treated to the sound of ecstatic laughter. Opening her eyes, she was astonished to see the young boy suspended upside down from the ankle as the reptilian creature, clutching his foot in its mouth, shaking him excitedly.

Percy tried to protest through fits of laughter. "N-no, stop it! Cut it out, Ace; seriously, you're gonna make me sick!"

As if on command, the dragon gently returned him to the ground, and Percy wasted no time in enveloping the creature's neck in a tight embrace. Rhajat could only stare in disbelief.

"Ha ha, _there's_ my best friend in the whole wide world – I _knew_ you were hiding somewhere, you can't fool me!"

The wyvern emitted a mournful cry.

Percy caressed his companion's head gently. "I know, I know, I'm sorry" he spoke apologetically, "I know I promised I'd come earlier…it's just" she smiled nervously towards Rhajat, "I've been a little busy lately."

Releasing the wyvern, Percy placed his hands on his knees. "Alright, boy, there's someone here I'd really love for you to meet." He eagerly gestured for his girlfriend to approach closer, to which she did reluctantly.

Percy stood up excitedly and gestured politely between the two. "Rhajat, this is Ace. Ace, meet Rhajat."

The young woman stared uncertainly at the beast, and it too looked just as confused.

"Go on" encouraged Percy, "say 'hi' to one another."

Rhajat bit her lip. "…Hello…"

The wyvern released a screech.

Bashfully, Percy returned to his companion's side and eagerly whispered in its ear. "She's…she's my girlfriend."

Ace screeched once again.

"Yeah, I know right?"

Rhajat rolled her eyes with irritation. "Must you tell everybody we encounter?"

Offended, Percy developed a meek expression. "Oh, don't you want people to know?

Suspecting what he was insinuating, she folded her arms; "I didn't say that."

"Well, Ace didn't know. I wanted it to be a surprise for him."

Rather than pursue him further, Rhajat began to recoil with apprehension as the wyvern in question slowly approached, beginning to circle her methodically while breathing heavily.

"…What's it doing?"

"Oh, he's just picking up your scent."

"It's _what_?"

The wyvern suddenly stopped its inspection and stared at her curiously, prompting Rhajat to hold her breath in bated anticipation.

"Hey, c'mon, Ace, you recognise Rhajat, don't you?" Percy joined his companion's side and patted it softly. "You remember that day you were feeling real sick? Rhajat was the one that made you feel all better." He smiled hopefully. "You remember that, don't you?"

As if on cue, the wyvern suddenly returned its attention to Rhajat and eagerly nestled itself against her, gently rubbing the young woman with its body.

"What's it doing now?" She didn't dare move a muscle.

"Ah, that's just his way of saying 'hello."

Ace released another screech of content, prompting Percy to giggle excitedly.

Rhajat furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

Percy turned to her. "Hehe, he just said 'thank you saving my life, I was really scared.'" The creature emitted another cry, clearly approving of its rider's statement.

Bewildered, the young woman exchanged an curious glance between her boyfriend and the reptile. "…Wait, you can understand it?"

Percy scoffed playfully. "Yeah, duh, of course! Ace and I are best friends, aren't we, boy?"

In response, the wyvern returned to its companion's side and nestled against him, breathing contently as Percy began to scratch its snout gently.

Still struggling to process everything, Rhajat cautiously approached her boyfriend and his dragon. She ceased, however, when the beast returned its attention to her.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked curiously.

Rhajat folded her arms and steadied her breathing. "Forgive me, I've just…I've never been this close to a wyvern before…"

Percy smiled encouragingly. "Hey, there's no need to be afraid - Ace wouldn't hurt a fly." The young man politely gestured for to approach. "You can pat him, if you want; he won't bite."

Reluctantly, she accepted his proposal and stepped closer towards the dragon, hesitantly extending a hand towards its dorsal spines. Upon applying contact, Rhajat was surprised to discover how smooth the creature's scales were and begin rubbing gently, prompting Ace to lie on the ground with content.

A small but excited smiled graced her lips. "It's such a fascinating creature" she whispered.

Percy smiled with approval. "Ace is the best, isn't he?"

Curious, Rhajat migrated further down the reptile towards his folded wings. She turned to Percy nervously. "Could you get…him…to unveil his wings?"

On cue, Ace immediately unfolded and extended his wings triumphantly, allowing Rhajat to inspect further.

She traced a finger down one of the appendages. "Impressive wingspan" she mused, "have you documented its top speed?"

Percy greeted her with a nervous smile. "Well, not, not really…but Ace is super-fast, aren't you, boy?"

Excited, the wyvern screech in response.

As Rhajat continue her inspection, she observed as the reptile slowly crept towards its rider and growl softly. With wide eyes, a flustered expression suddenly appeared on Percy's face.

"H-hey, Ace" he playfully scolded, "come on, boy, stop that."

In response, the wyvern cried again.

"Well, that _is_ true…but you can't go around saying stuff like that; it's embarrassing."

Concerned, Rhajat returned to him with an expectant expression. "What did it say?"

Giggling mischievously, Percy playfully nudged the creature's head prompting Ac to return the gesture. "Nothing" answered Percy impishly.

Rhajat folded her arms and glared.

Sighing with defeat, Percy sheepishly placed his hands behind his back. "…Ace said you're really beautiful…"

Eyes widening in disbelief, Rhajat glared stared accusingly at the dragon in question and averted her gaze, conflicted and overwhelmed.

"…He's right, y'know?"

Returning to her boyfriend, he greeted her with a sincere smile and tinted cheeks. "You _are_ beautiful…"

* * *

 _Don't turn around / Don't turn around again_

 _Don't turn around / Your gypsy heart_


	7. Stuck in a Moment You Can't Get Out Of

As the sickening dark green liquid continued to bubble profusely, Percy watched with uncertainty as Rhajat retrieved a pinch of red powder and sprinkled it into the potion's flask.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

Percy observed as a small, amused sly smile emerged on her lips. "We aren't experiencing cold feet, are we?"

"Well, n-no but I just don't feel very comfortable about this anymore", he answered timidly.

"It's a simple procedure, Percy. I assure you, you're in no sense of peril or jeopardy." Her tone was earnest, but less than reassuring. "And besides" she replied mischievously, "weren't _you_ the one who volunteered to help me with my research? From what I remember you were quite eager to participate."

"W-well, yes, but I thought helping you meant, y'know, _helping_ you – like holding things or collecting stuff – not _actually_ participating in an experiment."

Rhajat experienced an unusual sensation of guilt and remorse over the younger man, visibly concerned and afraid.

After sighing softly to compose herself, she looked back to him. "You'll be perfectly safe, Percy, I promise."

After hearing Rhajat's unusually supportive words, Percy regained composure and smiled weakly. "OK."

Rhajat nodded understandingly, and knelt down behind her bench to retrieve some items from the storage containers beneath her knees.

"So, you never actually told me what this… _stuff…_ actually is or what it does."

"It's an experiment I've wanted to conduct for some time now. I've had the resources and tools ready and available", she raised her head and flashed a mischievous smile, "all I've needed is a willing subject."

The young woman's devious mannerisms made Percy swallow anxiously.

"As for the contents of that flask, it's a stimulant elixir. From what it states in my book, it's supposed to promote personal strength and growth attributed to the user's physical assets."

The response or lack thereof from her boyfriend made Rhajat return her gaze towards him. She was greeted with a confused, almost disillusioned expression.

She rolled her eyes. "It's a performance enhancer."

"So, it's gonna make me stronger?"

"In laymen's term, yes." Rhajat nodded as she retrieved a small pipette. "Theoretically, it's supposed to increase your natural physical abilities: strength, speed and agility."

With the pipette held gently in between her fingers, Rhajat placed it inside the stabilised elixir, and extracted a small sample of it. After bringing it closer to her eyes for inspection, Rhajat returned her attention to her boyfriend staring exactly at her, an almost eager expression on his face.

"Are you ready?"

Percy nodded confidently.

"Good, now give me your hand".

"Um…OK?" Percy casually extended his arm out with an open palm, unsure of why she needed him to perform the action. His eyes widened when he observed Rhajat balancing the pipette over his hand. Frantically, he retracted it.

"What are you doing?"

"Applying the serum".

"Wait…on my hand?"

"The sample must be applied to the skin so the body can absorb it into the bloodstream." She gestured towards his him. "Your hand, please."

"Wha- why? What if…what if it burns me?"

Rhajat rolled her eyes and sighed with exasperation. "It's not going to harm you; it's barely even room temperature at this point. You said you wanted to help me with my research, Percy, and if so then stop resisting and give me your hand!"

Her stubborn, unamused expression softened when she witnessed the genuine fear and fright evident on the young man's face.

Remorseful, she sighed regretfully. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to raise my voice." She hesitated before continuing. "I understand your concern, and if you don't want to continue then I won't force you. You've already done more than enough for me." She lowered her gaze. "You're willingness to contribute and assist me with my research has not gone unrecognised."

Percy averted his eyes away from the older woman in embarrassment; he hadn't meant to upset her either. Despite his reluctance, he _had_ volunteered to participate, but not just to help her with her research but so they could spend more time together; he was hoping the experience could help him become better acquainted with her hobbies and interests.

Returned his gaze to her, he smiled. "I'm sorry, too. I don't mean to sound like a coward, I'm just…I'm just a little scared." He gently scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "I know how important this is to you so I'll stop acting like such a child."

Rhajat smiled weakly. "Thank you, this means a lot to me."

After a moment of silence, Rhajat retrieved the pipette once more. "Are you ready?"

Still evidently afraid and fearful, Percy slowly extended his open palm out towards her, and clutched his eyes tight.

After a moment of bated anticipation, he felt a small wet droplet land in the centre of his hand. Opening his eyes, he was puzzled to see that the liquid hadn't vanished or dissolved. Curiously, he turned to Rhajat for inquiry.

"What's…why hasn't it dissolved yet?"

With fabricated innocence, Rhajat raised her hands defensively. "Your guess is as good as mine" she answered with a sly smile.

Inspecting the substance, Percy was confused to discover the liquid didn't have a scent; in fact, it smelled no different than normal water. "Just what is this stuff anyway?"

Stifling a delightful giggle, Rhajat brought a finger to her chin. "Oh, just a combination of molecular atoms: hydrogen and oxygen."

Percy blinked in confusion. "Wait…it's just water?"

Erupting into a cackle, Rhajat nodded.

The young man stared in bewilderment. "Wha-what? B-but I thought…", he shook his hand vigorously to dispose of the substance, "I thought you said it was a strength potion or something."

Rhajat winked mischievously. "A harmless white lie."

Percy couldn't even begin to process the development. "So this was just a joke?" He asked accusingly. "I thought you said you wanted to conduct an experiment?"

Scoffing playfully, Rhajat smiled. "Oh, I _have_ , and the results have far exceeded my expectations."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't understand…what experiment?"

Closing the distance between them, Rhajat gently tapped her boyfriend on the nose, prompting him to recoil with embarrassment. "To determine whether or not you'd be willing to participate, and now that my hypothesis has been confirmed", she turned around and eagerly retrieved a mysterious purple book from her bookshelf, "I do believe it's time to commence with the _real_ experiment."

Witnessing his girlfriend's impish grin, Percy swallowed anxiously with a nervous smile, completely unprepared for what was to come.

* * *

 _You've got to get yourself together / You've got stuck in a moment_

 _And now you can't get out of it_


	8. Desire

"- I know it's usually considered a thing for old folks, but I seriously love fishing – it's, like, one of my favourite activities. What else do you like to do for fun?"

Rhajat turned to him. "Why do you ask?"

Percy shrugged. "Oh, y'know, I'm just curious. You…um…you don't talk a whole lot 'bout yourself. I think for the time we've spent outside it's always me doing all the talking, and I thought you might, y'know, wanna have a turn?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Rhajat spoke softly. "What do you want to know?"

"I dunno, just anything really - anything about you."

"Like?"

"Y'know, like…like besides sorcery and magic, what else do you like to do? What are your some of your favourite hobbies, I mean."

The young woman hesitated to process his question – there weren't many other activities she could think of that occupied her time. "Well...as for other interests, I suppose I rather enjoy reading and writing, and pretty much anything that involves literature."

Percy smiled softly. "Oh, neat! That's…that's really cool. Golly, I bet you're the best at English!"

She lowered her gaze.

A session of silence graced them as they continued their walk. Even though they mightn't have been engaging in conversation, Rhajat still found comfort in his silent company. It wasn't long, however, until the social butterfly dispelled the stillness.

"Hey, look, I know this is gonna sound a little weird, but would you mind if we tried playing a game?"

"A game?"

"Well, honestly, it's not really a game actually – more of an exercise of sorts."

Rhajat stared curiously. "And this exercise _is..._?"

Percy smiled hopefully. "OK, hear me out. So it's called 'what would you do if', and basically each person takes turns to ask the other 'what would _you_ do if' followed by a question, and the other person has to answer what they would do."

His explanation evoked greater scepticism from Rhajat; it certainly didn't sound like something she wished to participate in.

"It sounds rather trivial."

Percy shrugged bashfully. "Yeah, I know, you're right. Maybe we are little too old to be playing it. But it's something my Mum introduced me to when I was a kid. It's just a harmless a little game I play it with my friends and family from time to time. Especially Ace – he's always had a blast playing!"

Although she still didn't quite understand the purpose of the game, from his description it did sound like an exercise for the two of them to become better acquainted with one another, an opportunity she didn't want to lose.

"Very well. If it means that much to you, I will participate."

Percy smiled excitedly. "Golly, thanks a bunch!"

"I still don't quite understand the rules-"

"That's fine, you'll get the hang of it in no time!" Eagerly, Percy shook his fists. "Rightio, I'll go first." The young man's expression depicted comical concentration.

"Alright, I've got an easy one to start us off: what would you do if I...didn't brush my teeth for a month?"

Rhajat furrowed her eyebrows, not anticipating such an unusual question. "...If that were the case, I'd encourage you to reflect on the importance of your personal health and hygiene."

Despite her intentionally serious answer, her boyfriend smiled eagerly. "See? That's all there is to it, it's as simple as that. Now it's your turn."

Unprepared, Rhajat stopped to process his request and, more importantly, just what kind of question she could begin with. Settling on a question she'd always secretly desired answered, she inquired. "If only for a day, if I were to change my usual attire, how would you react?"

Rhajat waited expectantly for an answer.

"Well, I don't know really. I mean, I've never seen you dress any other way – and I seriously think you'd look amazing in anything – so if you want to wear something for a change, you're more than welcome to."

Before she could process his sincere confession, Percy continued. "Alright, my turn!"

For the next minutes, Rhajat engaged in the little exercise with her boyfriend, humouring him by answering his curious questions to the best of her ability.

"What would you do if I were a Pegasus rider rather than a wyvern rider?"

" _Your_ animal companion would not influence my opinion of _you_."

"Whew, that's a relief, 'cause I'm never gonna replace Ace!"

It wasn't long, however, before Rhajat found herself becoming more engaged with the game. But while Percy's questions remained ingenuous and innocent, hers were became increasingly…sinster.

"How would you react if I proposed another experiment for you to trial?"

Percy smiled sheepishly. "W-well, I…I'm always here if you need me."

"I'll accept that as a confirmation." She rubbed her hands mischievously.

The young man smiled eagerly. "Ooh, I've got a good one: what would do if I were a bad guy?"

Rhajat bit her lip with a smile, " _that_ could lead to some exciting opportunities."

The young man elected not to pursue her about the comment, and instead waited for her next question.

"How would you feel if I were to summon a hoard of Faceless to escort us?"

He smiled nervously once more. "I guess I'd feel pretty uncomfortable…"

She sighed jokingly. "Shame."

Rather than a direct response, Rhajat observed as a weak expression developed on his face.

"Alright, this is a bit of serious one, OK?: Percy fidgeted uncomfortably. "Righto…um…what would you do if I were…older?"

" _Older_?"

"Yeah, if I was, y'know, older – more mature and sensible, and not so childish and immature." He sighed softly, "would you prefer if I were?"

His sorrowful query caused Rhajat to concentrate. Despite the unexpectedness, she _too_ had process the prospect before on her own accord, and thinking on it only served to dishearten her.

"Can you promise me something?" She asked softly.

"Um…yeah, I guess?"

Rhajat bit her lip. "…I don't want to ever feel as if you need to change who you are in order to impress me."

"...Sorry?"

She turned to him. "…The boy beside me – he is the one I want to be with, and nobody else."

Percy stared in disbelief. "Wait…so you don't mind that I'm so different from you?"

She shook her head softly. "I like you for who you really are, Percy, and I don't want you to change... for _me_."

Smiling appreciatively, Percy fiddled with his hands excitedly. "Oh, golly, I wasn't expecting that at all. Do…do you really mean that?"

She nodded weakly. "I...I think it's only fair I ask of you the same question." Rhajat hesitated before continuing. "If…if I were to adjust my attitude and behaviour, if I were…nicer…and more attentive, would you favour me more?"

Almost immediately, Percy shook his head anxiously. "No, of course not…well, I…I don't know." He struggled to find the appropriate words. "I wouldn't like you more for that…because I know deep down that wouldn't be _you_ – that wouldn't be the Rhajat I know and like."

Rhajat folded her arms.

Percy smiled eagerly. "To be honest, I actually really like that we're so different from one another. I actually kinda think we're perfect for each other 'cause of that."

Feeling a warm euphoria envelop her, Rhajat answered reluctantly. "…I…share your consensus."

"Really?"

She nodded softly. "I'd like to believe we can really learn from one another because of our dissimilarities. This could be a valuable opportunity to not only better _ourselves_ individually...the other as well."

Excitedly, Percy gestured eagerly. "Yeah, yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking! See, we are made for each other, huh? Plus, because we're so different, there'll definitely never be a dull moment."

Rhajat smiled begrudgingly. "Yes, well, I suppose that's another aspect."

For the remainder of their time together, the young adults elected not to pursue the other any further with their curious questions, and instead returned to appreciating the solace and comfort in each other's company. Their fingers intertwined once more.

* * *

 _Oh, sister, I can't let you go / I'm like a preacher stealing hearts at a travelling show_


	9. I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking

The prospect of a new relationship activity excited Percy verily; every new recreation they shared was accompanied by the opportunity to learn and discover so much more about each other. Although their relationship hadn't developed into anything serious yet – progression they were both thankful and relieved for – with each new activity proposed by Rhajat, Percy believed their bond grew that more stronger. He could never refuse the opportunity to spend time with her.

Gathering resources and minerals in the forest wasn't quite what he would qualify as a 'relationship activity'; he'd envisioned something a little more intimate or romantic like taking strolls or enjoying a meal together. Still, as he continued to examine the canopy of trees around him – leaving no stone unturned, quite literally – he quickly came to enjoy his time with her. Gathering resources for her experiments wasn't something he had participated in with her.

Migrating back towards Rhajat, Percy observed the often reclusive young woman study the vegetation and flora with uncharacteristic curiosity and fascination; he could tell how passionate she became about her work.

Clearing his throat softly, Percy rotated on the spot bashfully. "So...you never quite told me what we're looking for…"

Rhajat retrieved a coloured mushroom from the soil for examination. "Resources and ingredients."

"Right…um…OK? And what are those exactly?"

With a small compartment in hand, Rhajat stored a sample of the mushroom. "Any sort of natural export."

"So…anything I find lying around?"

Rhajat shrugged dismissively. "Figuratively speaking."

With that information attained, Percy nodded confidently and returned to inspecting the environment around him for anything that may have qualified as a resource. Examining a tree trunk, Percy noticed the transparent amber substance developing beneath the bark.

He pointed to it eagerly. "Ooh, what about this stuff?"

Rhajat accompanied him to investigate. He waited expectantly for her assessment as she studied intently.

"Tree sap - not quite what I had in mind…"

Percy's smile faltered.

"But, nevertheless, a resource."

Her response made Percy smile hopefully as she offered him a small glass vial. "Collect a sample, would you please?"

Nodding with affirmation, Percy placed his fists on his hips triumphantly, "of course, milady", before accepting the item eagerly and fulfilling her request.

It was Percy's proposal to separate and investigate individual areas to gather more resources effectively, and after some convincing Rhajat agreed. With his small wooden compartment for collections cradled tightly against his chest, Percy set forth into the mostly uncharted forest, poised to impress the young woman by collecting as many ingredients and resources possible.

Without her confirmations, however, Percy was a little confused as to what could qualify as something useful for experimentation, so to compensate he gathered everything that wasn't manmade or integrated: stones, leaves, bark and many other exports.

During his exploration, Percy satisfied his peckish appetite with some red berries he plucked from a shrub. Not being one to abandon a task, he collected a handful and stored them.

Opening the lid to inspect the contents, the young man nodded confidently and elected to return Rhajat for her assessment; he hoped very much what he collected would suffice.

Approaching the young woman knelt down beside a tree, Percy observed her examining the roots.

"Found anything?" She asked with her back towards him.

Percy shrugged bashfully. "Well, maybe, I don't know. I'll let you be the judge."

As he offered the open compartment ready for her inspection, Percy noticed the unexpected expression of fear develop on her face upon making eye contact.

"What did you eat?" She asked accusingly.

Blinking with confusion, Percy retrieved a berry and offered it. "What? Just some berries? Why, did you want one?"

Uneasiness enveloped Percy as he witnessed Rhajat examine the berry with wide, unblinking eyes.

"What? What is it?"

Hastily, Rhajat discarded the berry before whispering softly. "Those berries…they're…poisonous."

Upon hearing that fatal word, Percy's entire body tensed as the breath was sucked from his being. "…Wh-what?"

As the compartment of items fell from his grasp, Percy anxiously wiped his mouth for any remaining substances and feverishly spat the lingering juice from his tongue. Trembling with fear, Percy desperately addressed his girlfriend whose frightened expression mirrored his own.

"What's gonna happen?"

No response. Instead, Percy observed fearfully as Rhajat's eyes darted around anxiously.

Percy felt a cascade of tears develop beneath his eyelids. "Am…am I gonna be OK?"

Slowly, Rhajat shook her head. "I…I cannot say. There has been no documented reports of anyone ever surviving."

Her answer made Percy's stomach churn. Anxiously bringing his hands to his head, the frightened young man whispered through trembling lips. "Am I…g-gonna die?"

Rhajat raised her hand to cradle her mouth; Percy could evidently hear a strangled exhale from behind her palm.

Desperately trying to process a solution, he gestured towards her anxiously. "You…you c-can make a cure, right?"

Sniffling softly, the young woman reluctantly shook her head. "No…no, the toxin is incredibly potent. In…in a matter of minutes…you'll be…"

As her voice disappeared into silence, Percy clutched his body tightly as his body break out into a cold, unbearable sweat; the dark, frightening prospects of death and deterioration corrupted his mind. How could he have been so foolish to consume a wild berry without consulting someone first? Now, he was paying the price for his carelessness.

Erupting into tears, Percy's mind migrated to the confronting and debilitating prospects over what will happen when his parents are informed that their son would not return home; their heart-broken and miserable expressions intensified his sorrow and suffering.

As the young man continued to whimper softly, he was suddenly treated to an unexpected sound; not crying or sobbing…but cackling. Hastily turning to Rhajat, Percy was shocked to see the once frightened young woman now laughing hysterically, clapping her hands together with joy.

Though startled at first, the realisation suddenly dawned on him like an all-consuming tsunami. As she continued to cackle with delight, Percy stared in disbelief.

"You were lying?!"

Nodding with affirmation, the maddening smile on her face widened.

He pointed towards the berries scattered on the ground, "I thought you said they were poisonous?"

Rhajat, in response, retrieved one from the ground. "They're harmless", she answered before placing one in her mouth and grinning impishly.

For the first time in a long time, anger and frustration developed inside Percy like an ignited furnace. Wiping his prevalent tears, he stared accusingly. "That wasn't funny."

Snickering, Rhajat flicked her hand dismissively. "Oh, settle down, it was just a bit of dark humour."

Appalled by her attitude and behaviour, Percy clenched his fists. "I thought I was gonna die!"

Slowly, Rhajat's smile disappeared from her face as ceased her teasing ruse. Sniffling softly, Percy instead averted his attention towards the small river, and hastily retreated away from her.

Arriving at the river bank, Percy noticed his expression of sorrow and fright in his reflection, as well as a trace of red juice around his lips. Plunging his hands into the water, Percy began to clean his face to try and remove any and all traces of the event that just took place.

As he continued to wash himself, he observed his tormentor appear in the water's reflection. However, instead of the expression of sinister delight, she wore a demeanour of sorrow and regret, emphasised by her gestures as she rubbed her arm uncomfortably.

"...I'm sorry", she whispered softly,"I...I'm sorry for frightening you. Sometimes…sometimes I don't know when to stop."

Percy wasn't one to hold grudges or resentment towards others – it wasn't in his nature to be inherently cruel or mean – but after the way she had treated him, he couldn't bring himself to address her any further; he knew intimately well of Rhajat's sense of humour, but that didn't excuse her frightening him so.

Drying his hands, Percy continued to gaze intently at the running stream before closing his eyes. "I'm going home", he whispered.

"…What?"

Anxiously, the young man turned around to face his girlfriend, but rather than address her formally, he hastily avoided her gaze, intent on returning to the gravel path leading to the entrance of the forest.

"…I hope you find what you're looking for."

A desperate plea emerged from her. "Percy-"

Wiping his nose, Percy interjected hastily. "…I'll see you around."

With a breathless stare, Rhajat watched intently as the young man she cared for disappeared beneath the canopy of trees and eventually out of sight. Reflecting on her unjust and inexcusable mistreatment of her boyfriend intensified the loathing she felt towards herself; she had never meant to frighten him.

Rhajat exhaled with bitter resentment and remorse before collapsing onto her knees with her gaze affixed to her reflection. Angrily, she brought her hand down upon the water's surface.

* * *

 _You broke the bonds and you loosened the chains / You carried the cross of my shame, oh, my shame_

 _You know I believe it / But I still haven't found what I'm looking for_


	10. Miracle Drug

Two days – that's how long she waited before she was able to see her boyfriend again. For most members in relationships, a separation of that longevity was common and manageable. But for Rhajat, it had felt like an eternity.

Her long-awaited reunion with the young man was one she hadn't anticipated. Despite his evident sadness from their last encounter, Percy was very eager to forgive her, expressing almost inhuman compassion and reassurance.

Rhajat couldn't begin to express her regrets, or how grateful she was to hear that he still wished to see her. Although he insisted that she was forgiven, Rhajat could not accept it so easily; she knew she had to earn back his trust.

* * *

Arriving outside his family's stable doors, Rhajat surveyed her surroundings to inspect whether or not he had appeared. To her disappointment, he was still absent. Reluctantly, the seventeen year old composed herself and ventured inside, closing the wooden doors gently. She did not wish to disturb the creature inside.

A survey on the stable resulted in no signs of the beast she had volunteered to supervise, and if she were have to misplaced it, Percy surely wouldn't forgive her.

It wasn't long, however, until she graced with the sound of intense rustling as the large, carnivorous reptile emerged from one of the shelters. Its sudden approach made her recoil.

Composing herself, she observed as the beast studied her intently, sniffing her feet before inspecting the area.

"Settle down, it's only me." She announced firmly, prompting the wyvern address her.

"Your master will arrive soon."

Ace stared blankly. Rhajat rolled her eyes.

"Percy - he has asked me to supervise you during his absence. Until then, please make this arrangement manageable for both of us and be still."

Adopting a commanding tone proved to be effective as the reptile complied and sat obediently.

"Good."

Satisfied, she returned to surveying the environment for suitable seating position. Settling with a small stack of crates, the young woman begrudgingly approached the arrangement and sat down. To occupy her time, she retrieved a book from her satchel and opened it to the bookmarked page.

* * *

Ten minutes passed with no sign of the young man. From behind her book, Rhajat listened to the sound of soft whimpering. Curiously, she observed the reptile situated by the stable doors, waiting expectantly and patiently for its rider.

Rhajat furrowed her eyebrows. Although she still felt ridiculous for communicating with a reptile incapable of speech, she was relieved to witness it behaving obediently. She couldn't, however, bring herself to listen to its sorrowful mourning, and audibly closed her book shut.

Drumming her fingers on the surface of the boxes, Rhajat announced, "so it's true - you're capable of understanding human speech?"

Having been summoned, Ace averted its attention from the door and approached her, sitting obediently. To answer her concerns, it emitted a soft cry.

"Interesting. And you and Percy – you can communicate with one another, correct?"

Once more, Ace screeched.

Rhajat tapped her chin curiously. "Hmm. Well, by that logic, you should be able to understand me as well." An idea arrived in her mind to separate the communication barrier. "Very well, if you can understand what I'm saying…scratch the ground."

She waited in anticipation. After a moment of inactivity, the creature sunk its claws into the ground, creating a trio of lines in the dirt.

Rhajat stared in disbelief. "Incredible. So…so you understand me?"

Another screech confirmed her suspicions.

Still in awe, a small scoff emerged. "Well, I suppose there's a first for everything." She folded her arms. "This would make _you_ one of the first…and only."

Exhaling deeply, she observed out of her vision as the reptile migrated closer towards her, staring expectantly.

"What?"

Ace continued to stare intently. Reflecting on the words she expressed, she realised what she had insinuated, and shook her head assertively.

"Never mind" she reassured, "I'm just…I'm just thinking out loud."

Despite her commands, the reptile nudged her leg with it softly; she interpreted this gesture as a signal for her to continue.

She was puzzled by the gesture. "No, forget about what I said. You _don't_ honestly want to hear me prattle on about my pathetic, juvenile concerns."

Instead of a verbal response, she observed the unexpected expressions of curiosity and intrigue from the wyvern.

Exhaling with defeat, she folded her leg over her knee. "Fine, if you _must_ know…"

Screeching with approval, the creature thumped its tail on the ground, visibly eager to hear what she had to share. Rhajat observed its mannerisms with disbelief.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this..._

Nestling herself into a comfortable position, Rhajat drummed her fingers against her kneecap in deep concentration, hoping to not only summon the courage to express her doubts and concerns, but also on how to approach the unexpected development.

After a moment of reflection, Rhajat composed herself as she reluctantly began. "Well", she whispered, "as you're probably evidently aware by now, Percy and I have been…seeing one another quite recently. I'm willing to bet he's spoken about me quite frequently?"

In response, the wyvern dragged its claws through the dirt, confirming her question.

Rhajat acknowledged. "I imagined as much. Then…you must be quite aware by now that your master's chosen partner – she's not the most….sociable…or expressive individual?"

The reptile answered again, albeit after some reluctance.

"As I expected…although I really wish he hadn't…"

* * *

Rhajat spent the next minutes expressing every single detail of doubt or uncertainty that was concerning her. Although she really knew better than to share her troubles (especially with someone she wasn't acquainted with), she found the experience quite relieving and cathartic.

"It's not that I dislike interacting with others…as much as it is others don't particularly enjoy interacting with _me_." She sighed softly. "I'm not averse to speaking with others…I just", she hesitated, "expressing myself is not of my strongest qualities; my pathetic ineptitude and anxiety when it comes to verbal communication has always controlled me." She placed a hand over her chest. "If I could change who I am, I would…but I can't. I cannot help being different – it's just who I am."

The attentive wyvern continued to listen intently. Rhajat had all but completely forgotten who (or what) she was addressing; the animal companion had proved to be an effective listener.

As she continued to reflect, her train of thought eventually arrived on the subject of her boyfriend, the time they'd already shared, as well as the events of their last encounter.

"-but whenever I'm with Percy, that fear of judgement and scrutiny that has always controlled me – it disappears. When I'm with him, I never feel as if I need to project this…this wall of scorn and bitterness I've developed over the years. I don't ever feel as if I need to protect myself - to secure myself behind that barrier of self-defence." She smiled weakly. "I feel…comfortable with him. I trust him. He's…ingenuous…and passionate…and such an exuberant young spirit – so much so I struggle to resist his infectious optimism and enthusiasm."

The wyvern's eagerly thumping tail evidently expressed itsapproval for the praise and acclaim its rider was receiving.

"Nobody has ever spoken to me the way he does. He's not like other men - he isn't intimidated, frightened or repulsed by me. It's almost as if he perceives me as an entirely different being." However, her smile faltered as she emitted a remorseful exhale. "I only wish I could truly be _that_ person he sees in me..."

She rubbed her cheek softly. "I really wish he hadn't witnessed my true nature."

Closing her eyes, she cleared her throat. "I trust he's informed you about how I behaved…"

Upon opening her eyes, she was greeted with an unnaturally despondent expression from the reptile. The wyvern slowly sunk its claws into the dirt.

Acknowledging, Rhajat nodded weakly as she retreated back into her thoughts. "I...I never meant to frighten him. I was only…"

She shook her head bitterly. "No. No, there's absolutely no excuse. How I tormented him was totally unforgivable, and he did not deserve that at all."

With her gaze averted, Rhajat caressed her arm softly. "I just really hope he doesn't think lesser of me now."

The unexpected silence from the wyvern alerted Rhajat as she returned her attention to it, and it greeted her with an unreadable expression. While she hadn't expected it to comfort her, she certainly didn't anticipate it to hastily retreat. It's reaction made Rhajat's entire body tense.

She extended her hand. "No, stop!"

No avail – the wyvern disappeared out of sight. Immediately, Rhajat desperately pursued the reptile. Inspecting the insides of the individual stables, she was frightened to discover none of them were occupied. How she wished to the Gods above that it hadn't escaped.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she noticed a wriggling tail emerge from the end of the aisle. Breathing a deep sigh of relief, she observed the wyvern slowly approach her, clutching an item in its jaws.

Rhajat remained completely still as it closed the distance. After a moment of inactivity, it placed the object at her feet. Curiously, she retrieved it for inspection.

It was a saddle, and judging by the length and width it was intended for a wyvern. Exchanging looks between the object and its presenter, she furrowed her eyebrows.

"What? It's a saddle." As to why it offered it, her mind immediately migrated to the most plausible reason. "No" she commanded, "we will _not_ be leaving under any circumstance."

The reptile snarled threateningly, nudging the object with its snout. Its gesture prompted her to turn it over for further inspection.

Attached to the saddle was a sewn patch depicting the letter 'R'. Tracing her finger against it, she desperately tried to process its purpose and, more importantly, who it belonged to. It wasn't until she received another gentle nudge from the wyvern did she reach a conclusion – one that caused her eyes pupils to widen.

"Is _this_ for _me_?"

In response, the reptile screeched softly as it plunged its claws back into the dirt, scraping them eagerly.

Studying the item intently, Rhajat's desperate and frantic examination was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the stable doors opening, accompanied by a familiar male voice.

"It's alright, guys, I'm here now!"

Tensing, Rhajat clutched the saddle against her chest, hoping ever so much he couldn't see her or it; even Ace looked alarmed.

"Oh, there you are. Aww, I knew you two were starting to get along."

Neither Rhajat or Ace reacted to his words as they each remained petrified.

"Hey, is there everything alright?"

With enflamed cheeks, Rhajat bit her lip and reluctantly rotated to address her expectant boyfriend, and just as she anticipated, an expression of surprise and alarm developed on his face upon witnessing the object in her arms.

Exchanging anxious glances between her, the saddle and his companion, Percy exhaled with defeat before pouting.

"Ace, c'mon, that was supposed to be a surprise..."

* * *

 _Beneath the noise, below the din / I hear a voice - it's whispering_

 _In science and in medicine / "I was a stranger, you took me in"_


	11. One Tree Hill

"-and that one right there is Sagittarius."

Percy squinted his eyes. "Sagi-whatnow? I don't see anything."

She shifted closer towards him and extended her finger. "Do you see where I'm pointing? _That_ particular arrangement of stars?"

Rhajat watched curiously as Percy stared into the night sky, visibly concentrating deeply before widening his eyes with astonishment and pointing excitedly.

"Oh, that? Oh…oh I see it, I see it – the one that kinda looks like a…?" He paused and marveled before whistling dismissively. "Wow, all this time and I never knew there were secret pictures hidden in the sky. Golly, I feel stupid."

"They're not pictures, they're constellations", she corrected, "special patterns and arrangements of stars symbolising the various signs of the zodiac."

Percy stared incredulously at her, visibly confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about but it sounds really important."

Rhajat smirked. "I didn't expect you to comprehend all this."

Percy wriggled himself closer towards her. "You're really good at this, you know? I mean, I've always _thought_ you could, you know, see things in the stars like animals and objects, but I never thought there _were_ actually special pictures to find."

Rhajat sighed dismissively. "It isn't difficult at all. All you need to do is focus your attention on the right area at the right time of night. It's basic astrology."

Percy chuckled. "It can't be _that_ basic, I've never thought to try this before. How did you find out about these?"

Averting her eyes, Rhajat brought her knees close to her torso and wrapped her arms around them tightly. "Books and encyclopaedias, mostly" she sighed deeply, "but I…I have the very, _very_ faintest memories of accompanying my mother at night. She'd help me identify all the stars, arrangements and patterns. She was the one who introduced me to astrology."

Percy listened attentively. "Really? That sounds nice. Was this in the Deeprealm?"

Rhajat furrowed her eyebrows. "It's hard to say. I only have the weakest memories of such an occasion."

"Well, do you and your Mum still stargaze now?"

Sighing sorrowfully, Rhajat shook her head. "No, not anymore."

Witnessing her disheartened expression, Percy smiled weakly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to, y'know, make you feel worse."

"I'm fine. It's just…the Deeprealm was a very lonely period for me, and I've had difficulty readjusting to life outside it."

Shocked and disheartened to hear such a confession, Percy sheepishly wriggled closer to her to try and provide support, her words making him reflect upon his own experience within the place.

"I'm really sorry for what happened", he whispered softly.

"It's not your fault. You've done nothing wrong."

"No, it's not just that" he answered desperately, prompting Rhajat to return her attention to him. He hesitated before continuing. "I…I know you said you don't like talking about your time in the Deeprealm so I'm really sorry for bringing it up."

The young man began to fiddle with his hands anxiously. "I'm…I'm not looking for sympathy…but I just want you to know that _I_ was really lonely in the Deeprealm as well."

"You were?"

Percy nodded.

"But didn't you have your wyvern for company?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. Ace was…he really was my _only_ friend during my time in there. He was loyal and dependable, and somebody I could talk to whenever I felt lonely. But even then it…it wasn't the same as having another person to talk with."

The wyvern rider's poignant confession was something Rhajat never expected. Because of his perpetual optimism and charisma, loneliness and abandonment weren't things she ever thought he could experience.

Percy sighed deeply with a frown. "I feel really bad now. I…I should…I should have said something to you while we we're both in the Deeprealm. If I'd known that you were feeling lonely as well, I would have spoken with you." He hung his head with a sorrowful expression. "I'm sorry."

Rhajat smiled hopefully. "It's alright-"

"No, it's _not_ alright" he answered, stirring uncomfortably. "A true hero never abandons someone during their time of need…even _if_ that person just wants someone to talk to."

Rhajat was about to object but hesitated, startled by the genuine expression of anguish and remorse on the young man's face. Inching herself closer towards him, she spoke softly. "You're not at fault, Percy. You cannot blame yourself for something like that. I…I isolated myself from the other inhabitants. There's no way you could have known."

"…That's still no excuse for me." After whispering, Percy averted his attention.

For once, the young woman was at a loss for words as she stared breathlessly at the young man, totally unprepared and inexperienced to handle such a situation. Still, as Percy remained silent, Rhajat began to reflect on all the times the young man had been there for her to provide support and encouragement. Rhajat elected to try and do the same.

Stirring uncomfortably, Rhajat began hesitantly. "Whether or not we interacted during the Deeprealm is irrelevant, because what's _really_ important now is that we have the oppor-"

To try and prevent humiliating herself, she stopped abruptly, prompting Percy to turn back.

"What's important?" He asked curiously.

Rhajat, flustered, shook her head. "Never mind, it's…just forget what I was going to say…"

"No, what were you going to say?"

"Nothing, it's childish."

Percy wriggled closer towards her. "C'mon, please? I wanna hear what you were gonna say."

The young man's hopeful smile provided some relief. Exhaling deeply, Rhajat folded her arms.

"I was going to say… _now_ that you and I are… _together_ …we have the opportunity to make up for lost times. and perhaps share experiences we mightn't have had during the Deeprealm."

At the conclusion of her confession, Rhajat stared at him expectantly, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Rather than a teasingresponse, she observed as a bashful smile developed on Percy's lips.

"Do you really mean that?"

Nervously, Rhajat nodded weakly.

Almost immediately, the young wyvern rider began to bit his lip excitedly, fidgeting with his hands anxiously. "Sorry, my face just got _really_ hot all of a sudden." Percy laughed nervously. "I seriously feel like the luckiest boy in the world to be with somebody you."

The young man's sincere words made a passionate sensation erupt within her heart. Although she'd yet to admit it, she reciprocated his sentiments entirely.

* * *

 _I'll see you again when the stars fall from the sky / And the moon has turned red over One Tree Hill_

 _We run like a river runs to the sea / We run like a river to the sea_


	12. Bad

Correctly estimating the exact amount of beans inside of a jar for a promotional contest on their first guess was a truly remarkable feat for some, but Percy disregarded it as mere 'luck'. Rhajat couldn't accept his humble correction; what he had done was nothing short of astonishing.

As the younger man cradled his awarded confectionary sweet - thoroughly enjoying himself – Rhajat's curiosity and fascination had peaked; she simply _had_ to know he accomplished such actions.

"So, your astronomical luck – how long have you been blessed with it?"

Percy removed his sweet and answered politely. "Well, I don't know, really. I guess…ever since I was born, I think?"

"So…you've inherited it from your parents?"

"Oh, no. Oh, golly, no. Definitely… _definitely_ not from them." His smile faltered. "Mum and Dad – they've always, y'know –struggled? – with every day things. What I mean is: they've always been cursed with pretty rotten luck, and they _still_ mistakes pretty often." He shrugged bashfully. "I mean… _I_ really should have been cursed with even worse luck than them – being there kid and all - but I wasn't. I wish I _had_ been though."

Rhajat furrowed her eyebrows. "Why? Your blessed luck – it's…it's a miracle."

Percy shook his head. "No, it's not. It's a curse." The young man exhaled deeply. "I wish that I could make mistakes like everybody else in life - _that_ way I'd be able to improve upon them, and better myself." He hung his head. "But I don't. I don't _make_ mistakes. Everything has _always_ gone my way, and I'm", he absentmindedly kicked the dirt beneath him, "sometimes I get really sick of being right all the time."

Her boyfriend's inhuman luck and fortune was a quality Rhajat had come to notice the more time they spend together. She didn't, however, know he held his blessing in such a regard.

"Is that not a positive?"

Percy shrugged. "Yeah, well, sometimes…I _guess_ …but I…I don't know…?"

Remorseful to have disheartened him during what should have been congratulatory time, Rhajat retreated into her mind for a method of respectfully inquiring further without upsetting him.

"You don't think your prosperity could be because of a third-party influence – like the effects of a hex?"

With relief, she watched as his weak expression slowly disappeared as his jovial smile returned.

"I mean, I don't know. At least, I don't _think_ it is. Ophelia asked that very same question. She wanted to find out a little bit more about my luck, just like you, so she arranged these…tests…and trials to see if if it _is_ just a spell or something. No such luck."

Rhajat should have been appalled by the pun but she was instead caught up on the prospects of Percy associating with another girl. Although she knew very well how loyal and trustworthy he was, the thought still bothered her. How she was wished she wasn't so possessive.

Trying to dispel that thought, Rhajat instead focused on another aspect of her boyfriend's ability. "And just what…percentage…of your luck is under _your_ control?"

Percy shrugged casually. "It just sort of… _happens_ , I guess?"

"So you can't channel it?"

"No, not really. Why? Why do you wanna know?"

Impishly, Rhajat brought a finger to her lips. "Well, let's say, for sake of argument, you were to place a bet. Say we were to wager a sum of money? Would it be at all possible for you to influence the results in our favour?"

Rhajat waited with anticipation for the reaction she eagerly expected of him. He stared at her in disbelief, evidently shocked by her proposal.

Extending his chest out, Percy folded his arms with a pout. "We will be doing no such thing", he protested seriously, which only made Rhajat's smirk widen.

"First of all: neither of us are the appropriate age to gamble yet. Underage gambling is illegal _and_ punishable. And more importantly: I will never rely on my luck to pursue my own selfish desires." He placed over his chest, and spoke in a deep voice. "What comes with power is responsibility."

Rhajat tried desperately to supress a cackle; his exaggerated explanation of honour and pride was absolutely adorable.

Scoffing softly, she folded her arms. "You're no fun."

Wiping his nose hastily, Percy eventually abandoned the charade and returned to rubbing his arm bashfully, evidently humiliated for his display. Rhajat observed his mannerisms carefully; she hoped ever so much she hadn't made him uncomfortable.

"Well, even if I _could_ control my good luck, I wouldn't use it for gambling or competitions or anything like that such. I…don't really intend on pursuing that kind of lifestyle. Those activities can become pretty harmful and addictive if you let them control you. I mean, I've always…"

An expression of fright appeared on his face as he felt silent.

Rhajat stared in confusion. "What?"

No response; his attention was affixed behind her.

Curiously, Rhajat turned to inspect, but all she surveyed were the usual sights of the bustling markets. Her attention returned to him hastily when his hands suddenly enveloped hers.

"Can we please go?" He whispered pleadingly.

His unexpected behaviour was starting to concern her. "Why? What is it?"

" _Please_?"

"Well, I'll be. Look who it is."

Turning to address the unexpected voice, Rhajat observed curiously as an older gentleman – perhaps older than even her – with an arched eyebrow and combed, blonde hair gracefully approached them, closing the distance before bowing politely.

The other boy placed his hands on his hips. "Well, if it isn't little Percy. My, what a small world we inhabit."

Rather than the evident expression of fear, Percy had adopted a demeanour of reluctance and discomfort, emphasised by the fact that his gaze was now affixed to the ground. "Hello, Christian", he whispered weakly, "how are you?"

"I'm doing very well, thank you. I'm still the very best at what I do: securing victories with my Pegasus."

Being an outlier, Rhajat had become all too astute at assessing and judging characters, and the young gentleman before her projected an aura of self-entitlement and overconfidence. She disliked him immediately.

"So, how have you and your companion been since last we met? Still as inseparable as ever?" He brought a finger to his chin. "Now, what _was_ your wyvern's name again? The name escapes me. Chase?"

"…Ace. His name is Ace." Percy corrected.

"Ah, yes, I remember now. Ace – 'the fastest flyer in all the land', I believe is how you described them. Denounced that little title, didn't I?"

Percy stared intently. "That was one time. You beat us _once_."

Christian scoffed sarcastically. "And that was more than enough to settle our little competitive rivalry." He placed a hand over his chest. "The far superior, talented and experienced competitor emerged the victor, naturally."

Instead of a retort or comeback she expected, Rhajat observed as Percy stared in shock before exhaling with defeat and lowering his gaze, which prompted another tease from their visitor.

"Oh, come now, little one, nobody respects a sore loser. Surely you haven't spent this time wallowing in defeat?"

"Can you please go!?"

The young man's eruption made Rhajat recoil in surprise, noticing the fear and desperation in his tone.

After a moment, Percy composed himself and returned to whispering in his soft, reluctant tone. "Please? I'm not in the mood."

The older boy, however, didn't respect his request and instead scoffed once more. "Well, excuse me for being polite and reintroducing myself. Gods, it's no wonder you didn't have any friends in the Deeprealm."

Rhajat could only watch in disbelief as her charismatic companion stared intently before whimpering softly and hanging his head. Having had absolutely enough of the olderboy, Rhajat stepped towards him.

"He has asked you to leave. I advise you do so."

Rather than listen, her boyfriend's rival surveyed her with a scrutinising gaze. "And who are _you_ supposed to be? His babysitter? Stay out, this doesn't concern you."

The glare on her face intensified from his remark; she tried desperately to supress her increasing anger. However, before she could retort with an insult of her own, she was startled when Percy suddenly appeared in between, extending his arms as if to protect her.

"Hey, y-you leave her alone!"

Her boyfriend's unexpected gesture sucked the breath from her being. She was astonished to witness him display an act of heroism, in spite of his unsettled and saddened demeanour. She felt reassured by his presence, even if she did stand a head taller than him.

Their visitor, however, wasn't impressed or intimidated."Awfully protective, aren't you? Little Percy, always the hero."

Rhajat observed curiously as Christian exchanged conflicted glances between her and the younger boy, evidently concentrating on something before his eyes widened in disbelief.

"No, you _have_ to be joking." He shook his head with a bewildered smile. "No, I refuse to believe _this_." He addressed her. " _Him_? _Really_? _You_ must have pitifully low standards."

Venturing what he was insinuating, Rhajat stood her ground and continued to glare intently at him – the older boy's words having absolutely no effect on her.

However, confidence and assurance disappeared when she witnessed Percy slowly turn around address, depicting an expression of sadness and humiliation that she had never seen in him. Staring breathlessly, Rhajat felt her supressed maternal and nurturing instincts awake as she experienced the urgency to comfort the young man.

But she was too late. In a matter of seconds, the excitable and spirited young wyvern rider hastily retreated and disappeared into the bustling crowds of marketgoers. Rhajat watched the entire display in shock.

"Typical. He never _could_ handle a defeat."

Rhajat was livid. After everything he'd had done to provoke and humiliate them, how _dare_ he speak about her boyfriend like that? With the wrath of a powerful beast, in one swift, calculated gesture Rhajat unleashed her fury and impacted the older man's cheek with back of her hand.

As he erupted into anger - exclaiming all sorts of vile filth about her – she silenced him with a sharpened fingernail to his chest.

"You will suffer for this! Mark my words!"

As she watched the older gentleman leave, murmuring unintelligible curses beneath his breath, Rhajat controlled her breathing to stabilise her emotions. Summoning a semblance of control and composure, Rhajat's frightened gaze became affixed to the crowds of citizens.

Desperately, she entered into them in the hopes of pursuing her unjustly wronged partner.

* * *

 _If I could, you know I would / If I could I would let it go_


	13. Sunday Bloody Sunday

Rhajat suspected the bouquet of flowers he was cradling were intended for her, but her uncharacteristically timid young boyfriend corrected that they were a present for a family member.

An invitation to a birthday celebration wasn't quite what Rhajat had expected to have received that afternoon the dominating part of her being tried to coerce her into declining; she still wasn't prepared to be introduced to Percy's family. However, her boyfriend's fearful and disheartened demeanour concerned her; she ventured he too felt reluctant about the arrangement. For support and company, she accepted the invitation to join him.

If she found the invitation unexpected, then Rhajat could never have anticipated the venue – the memorial grounds, the resting place for the soldiers who fought for peace during the conflict of the two kingdoms. A cemetery would more than likely be an ideal venue for _her_ celebratory events, but Rhajat quickly reached the conclusion as to why Percy had come.

Arriving at the entrance, Percy politely offered her the opportunity to wait, explaining how he wouldn't be long. Knowing well how sensitive the young man could be, she declined and stated she wished to support him what appeared to be a very confronting task.

Percy politely stated he would be capable of carrying on by himself. Although resistant, his confidence and honesty was reassuring, and Rhajat accepted his request. Still uncertain and concerned for his well-being, Rhajat quietly followed.

As he stopped at the base of a mound, Rhajat obscured herself behind a tree to avoid detection. From her secured position, she silently watched as he concentrated on one of the plaques.

"Hello, Aunt Flora. It's just me, Percy. Again."

Rhajat held her breath and listened attentively.

Percy fidgeted uncomfortably. "I know it's been a while since we last spoke, and I'm really sorry about that. I've…always tried to speak with you as often as possible, but lately I've been kinda…distracted. I really hope you're not upset with me, and maybe you can forgive me for my tardiness?

Rhajat assumed the worst. She hoped ever so much her presence had not been the reason he wasn't attending his aunt's burial place as frequently as did. She continued to listen as Percy's typically jovial demeanour returned.

"Ace and I have been training extra hard", he wriggled excitedly, "we're so much stronger than the last time you saw us. We've practicing this awesome new tag-team attack we came up with. It's called the 'Super Sidekick Slam'. Ace launches me with his tail, and I strike the baddies with all my might." He imitated the entire action, even going as far as to slice the air with the bouquet as if it were a battle axe.

Sheepishly, he returned it behind his back. "We're…still trying to perfect the technique. It's…it's not very practical or effective now that I think about it, but we're gonna master it soon enough. Once we have, you'll be the first to see."

His excitable gestures brought a small smile to Rhajat's lips, relieved to see him behaving like his normal self.

From there forward, Percy shared a collection of stories and anecdotes with his aunt as if she were still alive and well – topics ranging from his experiences with Ace and his parents to some of his more recent practices. Eventually, the rotation of subjects eventually reached the inevitable.

"I know this isn't really important, but I just wanted to let you know that I have a girlfriend now. Yeah, for the first time ever."

His announcement made Rhajat's entire body tense as the heat migrated to her face; she was concerned and curious to hear what he had to say without her presence being known.

"Her name is Rhajat, and she is so sweet. I think you'd really like her – you two have a lot in common. What I mean: is you're both really passionate about your work – like you're a really good caregiver, and she's a really good diviner." He hesitated for a moment. "I really like her. She's not like other girls. She doesn't treat me like I'm a child. She makes me feel like I…really belong. Plus, she _is_ the most beautiful girl in the whole kingdom."

Bringing a hand to her cheek, Rhajat bit her lip, still unprepared and inexperienced to handle such praise – praise she didn't believe she deserved.

"Anyway, that's not why I'm here." He slowly presented the bouquet of flowers. "You probably guessed that these were for you."

Rhajat watched as he knelt down and gently placed the gift beside the memorial plaque.

"Happy Birthday", he cheered weakly, "I hope you like 'em. Mum told me that they're your favourites." The young man hesitated and placed his hands behind his back.

"Mum doesn't talk about you terribly often anymore, and she doesn't like it when others do either. I… I know she misses you though - so much. We all do. I miss you too."

The sadness in his voice was easily detected by the young diviner.

"I…know you and I didn't know each other very well, but I thought you should know that…you're still family, and I love you." He laughed weakly. "I really like it when we talk. Sometimes I feel as if you're the only person who ever really listens to me – you _and_ Rhajat."

Rhajat was unaware he harboured such self-doubt, and his words weighed heavily within her heart; she reciprocated his sentiments wholesomely.

Percy returned to his feet. "Well… that's it, I guess? I… _promise_ I'll visit more often from now on. You have my word." With trepidation, he raised his hand and bid her farewell. "Goodbye, Aunt Flora."

As the young man slowly migrated down the mound, Rhajat immediately observed the solemn and sorrow he wore on his face; what he had done had evidently been quite emotionally exhausting. Disheartened to witness him in such a state, Rhajat held her breath and revealed herself.

As she sadly expected, Percy recoiled with surprise before averting his eyes, visibly embarrassed and humiliated. Cautiously, she closed the distance.

"How are you?" She asked fearfully.

He gingerly returned his gaze and smiled weakly. "I…feel a lot better now, actually. Thanks for coming with me. I _was_ planning on going no matter what, but every other time I've come in the past there's always been somebody else with me like Mum or Ace." He exhaled. "I don't think I would've been able to…if you hadn't have come with me."

Rhajat denounced that sorrowful notion with the shake of her head. "You didn't need my company. What you've done has taken incredible strength and compassion."

She was treated to a haste sniffle from the wyvern rider. "Really?" He whimpered softly. "I just…I just really wish that there was something I could have done-"

She interjected, desperate to comfort him. "There's _nothing_ you or anybody else could have done. She made her choice. She gave her life in exchange for the survival and prosperity of others."

Percy's lips began to tremble. "I know, I _know_ ", he hastily wiped his eyes, "I just…I still really wish there could have been another way."

Without hesitation, Rhajat placed her hand on his shoulder. The young man's silent sobbing ceased almost immediately.

Rhajat spoke seriously and sincerely. "What comes with great conflicts…are great losses. But so long as you cherish her memory dearly, her sacrifice not have been in vain."

She studied him intently, hoping very much words provided the reassurance and support he deserved. While she hadn't anticipated an immediate verbal response, she definitely did not expect him to suddenly envelop her in an embrace.

As the young man whimpered softly into her chest, Rhajat gently caressed the back of his head, hoping very much to soothe his despair.

* * *

 _How long? How long must we sing this song?_


	14. Elevation

A sense of tension and dread reverberated through Rhajat as she studied her boyfriend preparing his bestial companion for their flight. Her trepidation ultimately culminated in a swarm of anxious butterflies circling patterns in her stomach.

Her gaze eventually fell upon the handmade saddle Percy had crafted for her and the fabric 'R' symbolising her name. She sighed penitently. She knew how passionately Percy wanted her to accompany him on a flight, and after weeks of waiting, she eventually accepted. Her agreement was one thing, but it didn't mean that she was comfortable proceeding.

"Before we commence, I wish to reaffirm that I don't completely consent to this."

"Really? Why not?"

Rhajat folded her arms. "I…have some reservations."

The young man smiled hopefully. "Reservations? That's alright, there's no need to worry. Nobody else is waiting for a turn, you're the only one."

She rolled her eyes. "Not scheduled reservations. I mean…I mean I'm…reluctant."

Percy's amused demeanour disappeared. "Oh, I see." He exchanged a concerned between his reptile companion and her. "We…we don't have to if you don't want to."

Although it wasn't the conclusion she knew he wanted, it was the one she did, and Rhajat loathed herself for her pathetic ineptitude. "Would you mind if we postponed this for another time?"

Percy shook his head. "Sure, no problem. We'll go whenever you're ready. So…we'll make a reservation?"

She nodded. "Yes, in this context."

"Alright, will do."

Before Rhajat could summon an apology, a screech was emitted from his companion. Immediately, Percy turned around and stared in shock.

"Hey, that is enough, mister!"

The wyvern snarled, prompting Percy to fold his arms.

"I know you're disappointed but there's nothing else we can do. It's not her fault – she's just scared, that's all."

Her boyfriend's comment brought a scowl to Rhajat's face. "I am _not_ scared."

"Wait, you aren't? I thought you said…?"

"I said: I harbour some reluctance." She closed her eyes. "I've…I've never ridden any manner of bestial creature before, so you'll have to forgive me if I don't feel completely comfortable." She hadn't mean to sound provocative, she only wished to emphasise her uneasiness.

However, her boyfriend's wounded expression implied otherwise. "Do…do you think Ace is gonna bite or something, 'cause he won't."

Rhajat shook her head. "No, that's not the reason." She reflected on her experience with the wyvern when she volunteered to supervise it. "I…trust him. It's not so much I'm concerned about an injury from _him_ as it is I'm frightened of making impact with the Earth at an exceedingly dangerous velocity."

Percy stared blankly.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm afraid I may fall."

"Oh, what? Seriously? Nah, that could never happen. These harnesses are specially crafted and reinforced. Trust me, I know. I've been flying on Ace since before I can remember, and I don't ever recall falling off", he smiled bashfully, "…unless it was intentional."

Rhajat studied his demeanour intently, determined to scrutinise and expose the falsehoods in his statements; she couldn't find any, however. She exchanged a glance towards the reptile who greeted her with an expectant glaze. It too was evidently eager for a response.

"Are you positive it's safe?"

Percy nodded reassuringly. "Yep."

Still unconvinced, Rhajat averted her gaze.

"I promise: you're gonna be fine."

Rhajat scoffed half-heartedly, mesmerised by Percy's insistence. Although the dominative part of her being – the reclusive, anti-social one - tried to coerce her into fabricating an excuse as to why she couldn't participate, her repressed caring and nurturing instincts reminded her how patient her boyfriend had been for such an occasion.

With an exhale, Rhajat rubbed her brow softly. "…Let's get this over with."

He illuminated excitement. "Really? Oh, that's…this is really great to hear."

Without hesitation, Percy eagerly assisted her into a comfortable position on the back of the reptile – a task she ventured he'd performed several times. It wasn't long before he too was in position, seated in front of her with his hands clutching the reigns.

"Righto, you ready back there?"

She sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be." She whispered beneath her breath. "This is how I die."

"Sorry?"

"Nothing."

Percy nodded confidently before addressing his steed. "Alright, Ace, just like we've practiced. Don't forget you're carrying a passenger so remember: be gentle, and take this slowly."

The wyvern's screech brought Rhajat to wince with uncertainty, and this apprehension intensified upon witnessing the reptile unfold and extend its wings. As the beast initiated an intense sprint through the open clearing, Rhajat closed her eyes with her arms around the young man's waist. How she wished she hadn't reconsidered accepting his invitation.

"Hold on, here we go!"

Percy's exclamation was followed by the unbearable sensation of weightlessness in her stomach as the wyvern began its ascent. After what seemed like an eternity, the ascension and turbulence from such acceleration came to a halt.

"Hey, are you…? You can open your eyes now."

After a moment of reluctance, she obeyed, and the landscape made her entire body tense. Beneath her feet was the dense foliage of trees that once towered above her, and when concentrating she could observe the lake they visited often.

"Gods, what…what altitude are we at?"

Percy turned his head with a shrug. "Dunno, but we're pretty high up, aren't we." He extended a finger eagerly. "Look, you can see the town from up here."

Rhajat followed the direction and, sure enough, there was indeed the town, only from their perspective the once bustling and congregated kingdom looked as if it were a model.

"What d'ya think of the view?"

She answered breathlessly. "It's incredible. I've…I've never seen the kingdom from this perspective."

"Yeah, it's pretty jaw-dropping, isn't it?"

Her survey of the landscape was interrupted by a screech from the wyvern.

"A-ace, no! It's not that kind of…!"

The knot in Rhajat's stomach returned upon witnessing the reptile's wings retract suddenly.

"Ace, no!" Percy commanded desperately, "stop!"

But his objection was in vain, because before either of the young adults could react, the wyvern began to plummet back towards the Earth with frightening speed in a nose-dive. Terrified, Rhajat tightened her grip around her boyfriend's waist and pressed her face against his shoulder, knowing very well what was to happen next.

However, instead of making impact with the ground, the reptile abruptly returned into a gliding formation, only this time with the same force of velocity. Rhajat opened her eyes desperately to inspect what had happened, only to witness the mesmerising sights of trees and bushes barrelling past her at blinding speeds, all while the excitable wyvern performed a myriad of tricks and formations, even going so far to perform a shuttle loop.

It wasn't long, however, until Percy finally composed control of his companion and brought the disobedient beast to a halt in a clearing.

With her ears still ringing, Rhajat observed in dissuliusion as Percy effortlessly removed himself from the harness, climbed down and stormed towards the reptile's snout.

"That wasn't funny! Why didn't you listen to me!?"

Ace screeched in response.

" _So_!?"

Another screech.

"That's not the point! I _know_ _we've_ flown like that before, but this was Rhajat's first time, and you were told to behave yourself!" He pointed his finger accusingly and the wyvern snarled threateningly.

Percy sighed with exhaustion and migrated beside Rhajat. "I'm…I'm so sorry." He hung his head sorrowfully. "I didn't mean to frighten you. Ace – he…he got a little carried away. I'm really sorry."

Rhajat hadn't acknowledged his presence, she was far too occupied on the event she had just experienced. The intense speed and acceleration, the almost ticklish sensation in her abdomen, and not to mention the incredible view – it was all so…liberating.

A maddening smile slowly emerged. "…That was…exhilarating!"

"What?"

"That was electrifying! Gods, I've…I've never felt this way before." She placed a hand over her chest to inspect her heart still racing excitedly with adrenaline.

"We _must_ do this again."

"Oh, really? You weren't scared?" He smiled hopefully. "Did…did you really enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, verily. Thank you for that. I…I shall not forget this experience."

Averting his eyes bashfully, Percy shrugged absentmindedly. "Oh, well, it was my pleasure, I guess? I'm…real pleased to hear you like it, even if it didn't go quite as smoothly as I intended."

Rhajat had to disagree – it far surpassed her expectations.

Politely, Percy extended a hand. "Here, I'll help you down."

As Rhajat and Percy focused on bringing her back down to solid ground, the pair failed to acknowledge the wyvern's inconveniently placed tail it had subtly positioned behind them, and as luck would have it, Percy unfortunately stumbled over it.

In an act of desperation, Percy grasped Rhajat for balance but to no avail as she too was propelled forward, collapsing on top of him.

With their bodies against one another's and their faces mere inches apart, the pair of young adults remained completely motionless before anxiously returning to their feet. Rhajat's heart was racing fiendishly, but she ventured from his flustered and embarrassed demeanour that he did not reciprocate her sentiments.

Percy shook his head nervously. "I'm…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't…"

Even with her face still radiating intently, Rhajat simply couldn't let an opportunity for some harmless teasing escape her.

Exaggeratedly, she recoiled in mock astonishment. "I say, Percy, control yourself."

Percy raised his hands apologetically.

She brought a hand to her chest. "I…I was not prepared for such an intimate display of affection – in public, no less."

The flush across the young man's face intensified. "What? N-no, I swear I didn't-"

She silenced him a raised hand before adopting an exaggerated sincere demeanour. "While I commend your efforts, now is not the time for such activities. I don't believe we've reached that stage in our relationship."

As she expected, Percy struggled to process her remark as he stared in shock, emphasised by his wide pupils and uneasy expression.

Relishing in the moment, the mischievous young woman elected to leave him to his thoughts as she slowly migrated back towards the beaten path, swaying her hips and finally concluding her ruse with one last seductive smile as she nibbled on her thumb.

"Not _yet_ , at least."

* * *

 _I and I in the sky / You make me feel like I can fly, so high_

 _Elevation_


	15. All I Want Is You

With precise balance and concentration, Rhajat carefully poured the contents of a test tube into another, combining the two elements together to create a chain reaction as the dark purple liquid eventually developed into a crimson red. After inspecting it, she nodded confidently and gently placed it in an available spot in the rack situated on her workstation.

Taking a step back, Rhajat took the short moment to stop and admire the rainbow colours before wiping her brow and retrieving another empty tube and migrating towards the sink located at the back of her work station. However, before she could begin cleaning, she was startled by a knock at the door.

Rolling her eyes, Rhajat ventured who it might have been. "I am not hungry, Father", she called back, "if I _do_ wish to eat, I will make my way upstairs."

No response.

Certain they'd left, Rhajat returned to the sink to commence cleaning, but was treated to the unexpected creak of the door's hinges.

Exhaling with exhaustion, Rhajat clenched her hands tightly and hastily turned around to confront her intrusive visitor.

"I thought I told you…?"

The young woman's entire body tensed as she studied the being standing in between the doorway, smiling uncertainly.

"Oh, sorry" whispered Percy bashfully, "I didn't mean to intrude. It's just the door was open, and I couldn't quite hear you from outside. So I…"

Rhajat was alarmed to see him standing in her work station unannounced, considering the previous time had was after being invited when her parents were absence. The young diviner still wasn't prepared to introduce him yet.

Rhajat's eyebrows furrowed, studying the young man as he appeared to be fidgeting with something obscured behind his back. She dismissed the observation. "How did you get in?"

"Oh, your Dad let me inside."

His causal response evoked a sensation of dread and terror. "You spoke with him!?"

Evidently unfased by her unstable demeanour, Percy shook his head ingenuously. "Oh, no, _I_ didn't, but my Mum is. She's upstairs right now." He hesitated. "OK, that's not entirely true. I _did_ say 'hello' to him and explain why I wanted to see you." He smiled warmly. "I like your Dad, he seems really welcoming."

Flaws and inconsistencies within his answer could not being scrutinised or exposed, which is the conclusion Rhajat reached after processing his words. She'd come to know very well when he was speaking honestly.

Relieved to hear they hadn't conversed properly, Rhajat sighed softly and composed herself. "Very well, I believe you." She hesitated, averting her gaze. "I apologise for raising my voice. I did…not expect an appearance by you today."

Turning back, she witnessed her boyfriend's concerned expression. "Oh, alright, I understand. Is there…something wrong?"

"No." She shook her head and gestured towards her workstation. "I've been working all afternoon on my research. I've…fallen behind on my progress, and the pressure is starting to mount."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Rhajat scoffed half-heartedly. "Not unless you know how to concoct magical elixirs."

Percy hung his head in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry."

Although she didn't admit it, Rhajat would not have objected to Percy lending her some assistance; at the very least, his spirit and optimism would provide a welcome change. However, she regretfully acknowledged Percy's presence presented would most likely distract her from her work.

Sighing, Rhajat responded as politely as she could. "Is there something you need, Percy, because I'm very busy right now and really need to concentrate."

As she sorrowfully, expected he lowered his gaze once more, evidently hurt. She placed a hand over her chest. "I promise: we will spend time together tomorrow, but not today. I'm…I really need to work."

Rhajat observed as he returned to fiddling with something suspiciously before returning his gaze and smiling weakly. "OK, I understand, and I'm sorry for turning up uninvited. It's just", he hesitated, "before I go, m-may I talk with you about something? Something…important?"

Immediately noticing the uncertainty and desperation in his tone, Rhajat approved of his request with a nod. "Very well."

With a timid smile, Percy gently closed the door behind him and began to apprehensively approach her, returning to stirring uncomfortably with something obscured behind his back. After a moment of inactivity, the young man spoke.

"Well, I don't know if you are aware or not, but today just so happens to be a very special day – well, for me at least."

Rhajat furrowed her eyebrows. "…Right?"

Percy's bashful, flustered expression returned. "And it may not sound _that_ important to _you_ , but for me it's a really big thing."

"Is it somebody's birthday?"

"No, nothing like that".

The young woman continued to study him, curious to hear him share what was causing him some discomfort.

"I didn't really think anything of it at first" continued Percy, "but then I thought about it, and I knew I had to something for this occasion."

Rhajat had grown tired of Percy keeping her in the dark. "Percy, I'm very busy so can you please cease with these cryptic words and just tell me why today is _so_ special?"

Although she hadn't meant to sound so provocative, the hurt and disheartened expression on her boyfriend's face suggested otherwise. Rhajat noticed the audible rustle from behind his back as he fiddled anxiously with whatever it was.

Remorseful and embarrassed, Percy looked Rhajat in the eyes, and whispered gently. "It's our three month anniversary."

"…Excuse me?"

Percy smiled hopefully. "On this day three months ago, you and I became boyfriend and girlfriend."

Upon performing the calculations, she realised that day _did_ mark three months since they began seeing one another. Rhajat experienced a warm sensation over the notion of Percy remembering such a small detail, but she dispelled the childish notion.

"And this is significant… _why_?"

Percy's averted his eyes. "W-well, it's not _really_ important, but I still felt that I needed to do something to commemorate this event."

Rhajat sighed softly. "Percy, I appreciate the gesture, I _really_ do, but couldn't this have waited until after I'm finished?"

"I know, _I know_. I understand how busy you are, and I'm sorry. You're right: I really shouldn't – look, that's _not_ why I'm here. I came because…because I," he slowly stared into her eyes, "because…"

Rhajat watched in bated anticipation as he slowly removed what he had been obscuring, and the item he revealed made her entire body tense. It was a rose.

The young woman felt the heat suddenly rise to her cheeks as her heart began to beating excitedly. "…Is _this_ for me?"

Percy nodded bashfully.

Still incapable of accepting sudden development, Rhajat shook her head. "You didn't need-"

" _I know_. I know I didn't _need_ to get you anything, but I _wanted_ to. I wanted to give you something."

Rhajat tried desperately to control her breathing. "But why? I haven't gotten anything for you."

Percy smiled warmly. "I wanted to give you something to thank you - to thank _you_ for being _the_ most kind, most caring, most amazing girlfriend in the whole wide world, and to show that I care about you." He absentmindedly placed his arms behind his back, and whispered quietly. "You're the most important thing in my life right now."

A thrill of excitement raced down Rhajat's spine while anxious butterflies began to circle patterns in her stomach. She couldn't believe everything she had just heard.

The two young adults exchanged anxious glances between each other - neither one knowing how to approach the other after they'd experienced.

Breathing solemnly, Rhajat hesitantly broke the silence. "…I really need to get back to work."

"Oh, yeah, of course, you're really busy. I understand. Look: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you or anything; I just wanted to…y'know?" He gestured towards the item bashfully. "I'll let you get back to what you were doing. I'm just…I'm gonna go now."

Acknowledging, Rhajat watched as he boyfriend slowly approached the entrance to the room but not before gently placing the rose on an available desk. With a somber expression, he slowly raised his hand, and mouthed "goodbye' before opening the door and softly closing it behind him.

Rhajat listened attentively to the sound of footsteps behind the door slowly disappear. Certain that she was alone, Rhajat hesitated before approaching the table and retrieving the unexpected gift - a present she didn't believe she deserved at all.

Gently unwrapping the plastic, the anxious young woman slowly brought it closer for inspection, and inhaled the beautiful aroma.

With a passionate smile, she ventured immediately what she could do to preserve the gift, and wasted no time in retrieving the empty test tube she had been cleaning, pouring a small portion of water into it before inserting the rose inside the cylinder. After clearing an area on workstation, Rhajat placed the item down arranged it into a position she desired.

Taking a step back, Rhajat felt her hands migrate to her chest as she studied the beautiful gift, observing the stem of the delicate rose gently sway under the surface of the water.

She couldn't begin to fathom what someone like her could have done to deserve such a gift. She couldn't begin to fathom what someone like her could have done to deserve such a thoughtful and compassionate young man for a boyfriend.

* * *

 _But all the promises we break / From the cradle to the grave_

 _When all I want is you_


	16. City of Blinding Lights

Without the heroic uniform of justice his mother crafted, Percy felt vulnerable and exposed both physically and emotionally. Even when dressed in his father's formal clothing, Percy couldn't understand why he felt so unsure of himself. He was only escorting Rhajat on their first proper romantic evening – an act that he ventured she and her parents were expecting to be a success. Surely he was overreacting, he thought.

Hesitantly, Percy lightly rapped his knuckles across the door. It wasn't enough to appear presentable for Rhajat – he and her parents hadn't been properly introduced yet. From the short interaction they shared, Percy understood how welcoming her father was, and could only imagine what her mother would be like - if Rhajat's sometimes unwelcoming attitude was anything to go by.

As the door unlocked, Percy prepared himself to greet the older woman but found his gaze slowly migrating downwards to address somebody quite young (possibly no older than him). Rhajat never mentioned anything about siblings. Could this woman really be her mother?

Percy didn't have time process the development as the young woman studied him curiously. Noticing this, Percy composed himself.

"Good eve - no, wait…good _night_. Mrs…oh, that's not right either." He smiled nervously. "H-hello, Mrs…excuse me – milady. Ma'am? It's…nice to meet you..."

Having already made a fool of himself, Percy expected the woman to reproach him. Instead, they returned the smile.

"You must be Rhajat's man. Perry, is it?"

"Percy, actually."

"Right, of course." She hesitated before bowing apologetically. "Forgive me. Rhajat – she doesn't appreciate her father and I inquiring about her personal life. We respect her privacy. She doesn't speak about you terribly often."

Although not unbelievable considering his girlfriend's nature, Percy was still hurt to hear that Rhajat was averse to talking with her parents about him. Was he really that embarrassing to associate with?

"Oh, OK."

The woman smiled warmly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Percy grinned. "Same."

Before he could continue the polite introductory conversation, something caught Percy's attention. A marvellous sight appeared – one that made Percy's entire body tense with anticipation. In a dark purple velvet dress emerged Rhajat, decorated in exotic eyeliner and lipstick that accentuated her youthful beauty.

Percy could hardly speak. Instead, a soft, mesmerised whisper emerged. "You look amazing."

"She does, doesn't she?" Rhajat's mother added.

The young woman payed no attention and glided past him out the doorway. "…Let's get this over with."

* * *

Percy had come to understand how refrained Rhajat could be form talking, but that night was proving to be a new record for prolonged silence. Upon leaving her house and finding their reserved table outside the small restaurant, the young woman had barely.

Gazing across the table, Percy offered a hopeful smile for the girl he admired ever so much – desperate to try and restore the mood.

"You look so beautiful tonight."

Rhajat stared blankly. "Is that so? Really? I wouldn't have thought. You've only repeated that more than a dozen times."

Her unforgiving, sarcastic tone pierced the innocent boy's heart and soul. He had never meant to upset her; he had only wished to reaffirm how wonderful she looked. His affections weren't appreciated, evidently.

Percy sank further down into his seat. "Sorry. I'll be quiet from now."

It wasn't even dark yet and Percy knew he had already ruined the evening with his repetitive comments about her appearance. He was beginning to regret ever proposing a meal together.

His penitent self-reflection was disrupted by the presence of an unexpected hand extended across the table. Returning his attention, he was startled to witness Rhajat's solemn demeanour.

She shook her head. "Please don't…" she whispered, "I didn't mean that."

Hesitantly, Percy gently placed his hands upon hers. A small, apologetic smile appeared – one that he offered in return.

"I apologise for my behaviour" she whispered sorrowfully after retracting her hand, "I haven't been fair to you at all. I'm…I feel agitated. All of this is a step outside of my comfort zone."

"I understand" reassured Percy, sheepishly. "I'm…a little nervous as well. _I've_ never done something like this either." He hesitated before reluctantly continuing. "I just…I though you should you know that I think you look really nice. I don't think you've ever looked more amazing than you do tonight."

Percy hoped very much he hadn't bothered her by repeating himself. To his relief, her cheeks began to erupt with passion as well.

"Thank you", she whispered. "You don't know how relieving it is to hear you say that." She closed her eyes. "It was a long…and exhausting process creating this outfit, and to hear your consensus is…"

Percy stared uncertainly. "Why? Why was it a process? What do you mean?"

Rhajat sighed with exhaustion. "…You and I both know my usual attire would not be appropriate for this sort of evening. So, for the very first time in my life, I accompanied my mother into town to purchase new clothing." She smiled weakly. "I tried to explain I didn't desire anything…excessive or out of our budget…but my mother stubbornly refused, explaining that due to the circumstance, nothing was out of the budget."

Curious and attentive, Percy inquired further. "Couldn't you have just - I don't know? – borrowed some of your Mum's clothes?"

"Did you not see my mother? She and I are of completely different size ranges. She insisted that I deserved to look my best. I tried to explain that 'looking my best' wasn't enough – that how presentable I believed wasn't important." She addressed him the eyes. " _Your_ approval was going to be pivotal."

"You…you didn't think I'd like it?"

Rhajat caressed the bangle around her wrist uncomfortably. "I was prepared for any reaction…but deep down I knew you'd be content with however my appearance may have been." She hesitated. "But I wasn't going to accept that. I didn't want to wear something you were going to just be content with. I…I wanted to impress you."

With an accelerated heartbeat, Percy smiled with disillusion "You did? Really?"

She confirmed with a nod.

"Why?"

Rhajat scoffed half-heatedly. "I wish I could hold my inner competitive perfectionist accountable for my pursuit, but that wasn't the case." She brought a hand to her chest. "…I wanted to prove to not only myself but you that I was…" she hesitated, "…that if I really summoned the drive, I _too_ could appear…presentable."

The young woman averted her eyes. "I knew how important tonight was going to be for you - how important this occasion was- and the efforts I knew you would go to in order to make this night as exciting and memorable as possible. And if you were going to those lengths, than I would too."

Fidgeting with his hands, Percy smiled bashfully, totally unprepared and overwhelmed to have heard such a confession. "You didn't need to, really."

Rhajat shook her head. "No. But I wanted to."

With a hopeful grin, Percy reinforced his previous comments. "Well, consider this my signature of approval, because I think you look incredible."

After of moment of stillness, Rhajat returned the smile. "Thank you."

"Well, since you asked for my opinion on your outfit" he began bashfully, "would I be impolite in asking for yours on mine?" He stood from his seat for a better display. "I didn't go to quite the same lengths as you; these are just some of my old man's clothes from when he was 'round about my age. But I still wanna know if…"

"I think you look rather handsome."

Percy returned to his seat. "Really? Wow, that's a relief." He laughed nervously. "I was afraid you might've thought I looked cute or something; Mum certainly thought I did."

"I must confess", Rhajat smirked, "that little tie of yours _is_ quite adorable." She extended a hand to readjust it, prompting Percy to recoil with embarrassment.

Rhajat expressed a sincere and passionate smile. "I appreciate the efforts you've gone to – for my sake."

Percy shrugged bashfully. "Yeah, same."

The young woman's sly smile returned. "How does it feel to wear something other than your little costume?"

Having come to know her quite well, Percy could instinctively predict when she wished to tease him. This time he countered with one of his own.

"I don't know. How does it feel to go outside for a change?"

As he expected, the pride evaporated from her face. Instead of an apology, Percy extended his tongue.

After a moment of silence, Rhajat scoffed softly before exhaling with defeat. "Touché."

* * *

Romantic meals and starlight strolls were activities Rhajat typically dismissed as trivial or childish – certainly not relationship activities _she_ would have normally wished to engage in. But truth be told, she cherish every second. She didn't want the night to end.

Immense disappointment enveloped her when they finally arrived at her door-step. Judging by his despondent demeanour, he too was disheartened the evening had reached the end.

Rhajat bowed politely. "Thank you for everything. I've very much enjoyed myself tonight."

"Same."

After a moment of comfortable silence and exchanging sheepish gazes, Rhajat broke the stillness. "…Goodnight."

"Wait."

As her hand graced the doorknob, she hesitated upon hearing Percy's announcement.

The young man stirred uncomfortably. "Before you go inside, can I…may I ask you something?"

The desperation and urgency in his tone was alarming. Rhajat permitted his request with a nod.

Percy acknowledged appreciatively before biting his lip nervously. "Well, I…I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but I just want to remind you that I…I _have_ been patient." He hesitated. "N-no, that's…not right. What I mean is: I know you've said before that you've wanted to wait for a special occasion – when you're ready, that is – and since tonight was…pretty special…I thought…"

He fell silent. "Never mind. I know what you're gonna say anyway."

Concerned as to what was causing him such uncertainty, Rhajat folded her arms. "Try me, then I'll provide a conclusive answer."

Rhajat hadn't meant to command him, but the intensifying glow on his cheeks emphasised how uncomfortable he was feeling. She waited expectantly for his response, observing as her typically charismatic boyfriend fidgeted with his hands frantically.

After a moment of inactivity, Percy finally spoke. "May I…kiss you goodnight?"

His question wasn't completely unexpected; a part of her anticipated such a question considering the circumstance. Her suspicion, however, wasn't enough to prevent a rush of blood to migrate to her cheeks.

Rhajat stopped to process his question and explanation. He was right; she _had_ established she only wished to properly embrace when she felt ready, and a part of her still didn't feel completely compelled. However, the dominating part of her being reflected on the wonderful experience he had blessed her with that evening. After everything he had done for her before and then, she believed he was entitled to fulfil his request.

Summoning the composure to appear collected, Rhajat acknowledged his request with a polite nod. "…You may."

* * *

 _Time won't leave me as I am / But time won't take the boy out of this man_

 _Oh, you look so beautiful tonight_


	17. Until the End of the World

_Yes! Yes please! I'd love to._

 _Are you sure? If you would prefer not to..._

 _No, I mean – yes…wait…no. No, I'd really like to! I'd like that. I want to meet your parents._

 _They've wanted to meet you for some time now so they've asked me to invite you over._

 _That's very nice of them._

 _…_ _Mmm…_

 _What's wrong? Do you not want me to come over?_

 _No, I do. I'd very much like to introduce you…but I…I've – I haven't told them very much about you or our relationship…so I'm afraid they may…_

 _D-do you not think they'll like me?_

 _…_

 _I don't have to come over if you don't want me to._

 _No, I want you to. You deserve to meet my family, and they deserve to meet you._

 _Thanks. This means a lot. So, what time should I come tonight?_

 _Before sunrise._

 _Right. I'll definitely be there. I wouldn't want to miss this for the world. I seriously cannot wait to meet your parents._

 _...I look forward to seeing you too._

* * *

Percy tried to reassure Rhajat that she was possibly overreacting about the arrangement, but came to rationalise that _he_ too would very likely be uneasy if _he_ were introducing _her_ to his parents. He knew intimately well how overbearing and overprotective parents could be (at least from his own experiences) so he could imagine how Rhajat felt, especially since she hadn't been the one to organise the event - rather simply relaying the invitation.

Despite their limited interactions, her parents had always been very welcoming, and Percy was very eager to become better acquainted with them. However, he couldn't dispel the feeling that Rhajat possibly didn't wish the same. Although she had reassured him otherwise, Percy still felt as if she found him quite embarrassing to associate with. Percy knew that in order to present a positive first impression, he would need to behave respectfully.

* * *

"…and then we took off into the sky and soared above the forest!" Percy sighed blissfully. "Golly, I tell you: I've been flying with Ace ever since I was young, and I don't even want to begin to count how many times I've been in the air. But every time always feels like the very first time. I never get tired of it!"

Rhajat's father, Hayato – the more vocal of the two adults – smiled with astonishment. "Truly? That's incredible. How high did you reach?"

"We could see the whole kingdom", Percy eagerly turned to Rhajat, "couldn't we?"

For the duration of time he spent in their household, Rhajat had remained all but completely silent, only answering when addressed. For that circumstance, she acknowledged with a weak nod, absentmindedly stirring her soup with a dour demeanour. Percy's smile faltered; he hoped he hadn't embarrassed her.

"You sound like quite the thrill you thought of pursuing this activity professionally?"

Percy shrugged. "Not really. I mean - I'm still not as experienced as I'd like to be, and I bet Ace feels the same. We've talked about entering contest and things like that, but we've always decided not to." He giggled softly. "He says he doesn't want us to sell-out. I agree."

"How very noble." Rhajat's mother's, Nyx, added with a captivated smile. "And this 'Ace' fellow - are they another friend we can expect to meet in the near future?"

The question was addressed to Rhajat. "…Perhaps."

"I was actually thinking of bringing him along tonight" continued Percy, "but Mum and Dad said I probably shouldn't; 'it'd be rude to invite another guest' or something. Besides, he's not allowed inside the house so I don't think he'd be welcome inside here either."

Percy observed as the adults fell silent, exchange a uncertain gaze between them. "Are they a nuisance?"

"Oh, no, it's just he tends to make a mess wherever he goes. He can't help getting a little excited when exploring someplace new."

Nyx raised an eyebrow. "They sound like a rather unstable young man."

Percy laughed softly. "Oh, Ace isn't a man. He's a wyvern."

The two adults fell silent, visibly alarmed to have received that information. Their unblinking gazes unnerved Percy; he hoped he hadn't said anything embarrassing.

"A…?" Hayato hesitated. "Is this t _he_ wyvern you were speaking about?"

Percy nodded.

Nyx gazed with bemusement. "Excuse me, but didn't you say that you frequently…'speak' with this 'Ace'?"

Percy confirmed. "Yep, he's my best friend."

"And they…speak to you?"

"Yeah, all the time."

Percy observed as a small but intrigued smile developed on Rhajat's mother's face. "So you can communicate with fauna?"

"What's that?" Percy tilted his head. "Is that what Ace is? Is he a… _for-na_?"

His ingenuous question brought the adults to laugh softly. After smiling apologetically for him, Nyx turned to her daughter. "Have you interacted with this unusual beast before?"

The question was accompanied by an exhale of bitter exhaustion. "Yes, of course. I was there for when we soared above the kingdom. Were you not listening?"

Deathly silence enveloped the table. Percy did not expect such a callous response, and from Nyx's expression, she didn't either.

After a moment of inactivity, Rhajat lowered her gaze and whispered softly. "…I can confirm the wyvern is capable of understanding human speech."

Hayato dispelled the uncomfortable silence. "That's incredible."

Percy bowed appreciatively. "Yeah, Ace is pretty special."

"I do wonder what potential opportunities could arise for somebody with such an intimate relationship with their creature companion", Nyx mused. "Do you have any careers you wish to pursue in the future?"

Percy shook his head politely. "No, not really. I'm kinda just taking life one day at a time right now, so I don't really have any plans for what I wanna do in the future." He grinned sheepishly. "I know right now I really wanna marry Rhajat, and maybe settle down to raise a family of our own. That's really the only thing I can think of."

Although he hadn't spoken entirely in jest, his statement was still accompanied by a session of soft laughter from the adults. Percy laughed too, relieved that they didn't overreact to his profession of affection.

"That's very sweet of you" confessed Nyx, "and I'm sure you'll make a fine husband and father."

All eyes slowly migrated to Rhajat for her thoughts. She did not answer. Rather, she continued to gaze intently at the table.

"Your ambition may arrive sooner than you expect" continued Nyx with a smile. "If you're as eager to become engaged as you describe, Rhajat's eighteenth birthday is approaching, and…"

The eldest woman's explanation was interrupted by the sound of a metal spoon making contact with a bowl. Inspecting the noise, Percy observed as Rhajat's face as she stared at her mother in disbelief.

" _Really_? He was exaggerating, if you didn't know. And must you tell _everybody_ about that?"

There was no response from her mother. Instead, Nyx returned the glare.

"Your birthday's coming up?" Percy smiled hopefully. "I…didn't know."

Rhajat stirred uncomfortably. "…It's not important."

"Are you guys doing anything?" Percy addressed the question towards all members of the family, hoping very much to soothe the palpable tension developing. "I mean - I reckon turning eighteen's pretty special."

Hayato acknowledged with a weak smile. "We will. We'll definitely do something to celebrate. Do _you_ intend on celebrating when you turn eighteen?"

Percy hadn't given that prospect much thought and simply shrugged. "Well, I guess. But that's, like, a long time away – like a year and few months."

His casual explanation was met with silence. As he exchanged reluctant gazes between the two parents, he began to suspect he may have said something impolite.

"Forgive me for asking" whispered, "but _how_ old did you say you were?"

"…Sixteen."

After a moment of inactivity, Percy was treated to a reluctant acknowledgement from the older woman. "You're younger. I see now."

Remaining quite, Percy wondered as to why this development was met with such scrutiny. And by Rhajat's unexpected hostile response, she evidently did too.

"Is that an issue?" She glared at her parent accusingly.

Nyx raised a hand apologetically. "No. No, of course not."

"What does it matter how old he is!?"

"It doesn't" protested Nyx firmly, "and I must ask you to refrain from speaking to your to your parents in that tone, in front of a visitor no less."

For the duration of the conversation, Percy remained completely silently; with every mention of his name, the discomfort and remorse he experienced manifested in his cheeks and stomach only intensified.

Rhajat scoffed bitterly. "Now that's ironic! We invite our 'visitor' to join us for tea and you proceed to interrogate him about his age!"

"I didn't…!" Nyx turned to him pleadingly. "I didn't mean…"

The escalating tension between the two women reached its climax when Rhajat abruptly rose to her feet, clenching her fists with resentment. "For the first time in my life, I feel…secure. I feel better about myself – more so then I've ever been before." She pointed accusingly. "I've done exactly what you've always wished of me: I've finally met somebody that I feel safe with and it's _still_ not enough!"

Nyx rose too, extending hand. "Please..."

Rhajat glared intensely. " _This_ was mistake. I _knew_ this would happen."

And with nothing else exchanged, the young woman forcefully removed her chair and disappeared down the hallway, abandoning her parents and one young man who couldn't begin to process what had just happened. There was one thing Percy was certain of however: _he_ had been the cause.

After Hayato solemnly announced he would clear the table, excusing himself from the room. Percy offered to help but his assistance was politely decline. With trembling hands and a restless heartbeat, Percy turned to Rhajat's mother. The welcoming eldest woman was missing – instead, there sat a despondent figure cradling her cheek in her palm, breathing methodically.

With intense remorse, Percy summoned the courage to speak. "…I'm sorry."

"No, don't you dare apologise. This is _not_ your fault. Rhajat – she's right", she whispered sorrowfully, "I shouldn't have probed you about your age. I understand how sensitive you must be, and I'm ever so sorry. How I spoke to was no way to treat a visitor."

Percy inquired sheepishly. "Is there _really_ something wrong with how old I am? 'Cause if there is…"

Nyx immediately protested. "No. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that. "It doesn't - it _shouldn't_ matter what age you are. T _hat_ quality does not reflect one's character and being."

Relieved to hear her share that sentiment, Percy offered a weak, reassuring smile. "It's okay, y'know? I'm…kinda used to it by now."

And that he was; that night's unexpected discussion had not been inquired about his age. Despite his embarrassment, it was a quality that Rhajat's parents deserved to know about him.

Composing himself, Percy decided to share something else his girlfriend's parent deserved to know about him. "I…I _know_ I'm young and don't have any experience with relationships" he hesitated before smiling weakly, "but I _really_ like Rhajat. I…I think she's amazing. She's kind…and sweet…and she makes me feel really good about myself." He lowered his gaze bashfully. "I've n-never met somebody like her before."

Percy slowly returned his eyes to witness the stoic woman smiling appreciatively, visibly overwhelmed by his confession.

"That's so wonderful to hear" she answered breathlessly, placing a hand over her chest. "You don't how much it means to hear somebody say that. Thank you…for being so patient with her." She nodded sorrowfully. "We know she has…difficulty interacting with others. We know she doesn't _mean_ anything she says - it's just her way of…protecting herself. She's always struggled expressing herself confidently."

Although he personally never saw an issue with Rhajat's attitude, Percy understood how others could. And if Nyx's wounded demeanour was a signal, it was definitely a very difficult subject to discuss.

In spite of her evident contrite demeanour, the older woman unexpectedly produced an gracious smile. "This is why we're sooverwhelmed that she's been able to meet somebody like _you_ – somebody she trusts."

A thrill of excitement raced through Percy's body over her words; he certainly didn't believe he deserved that kind of praise. In return, he shrugged shyly. "…I feel the same about her."

After a gentle laugh was exchanged, the older woman offered a hopeful smile. "We can see that you're a very well-behaved and mature young man. We – _I_ was wrong to judge you." Nyx hesitated before continuing, reluctantly. "Would you mind…seeing how she is, please?"

Her question was completely unexpected. Exchanging a glance towards the hallway entrance, Percy definitely knew he was ill-equipped to deal with the situation. Rhajat was _their_ child after all.

"Please? She'll…she'll listen to _you_."

Detecting the disparity and desperation in her voice, Percy promised he would fulfil her request. Despite their reassurance, deep down Percy knew he had been the one to initiate the confrontation, and knew _he_ had to be the one to resolve it. And with a positive smile, the young man politely excused himself.

* * *

 _We ate the food, we drank the wine / Everybody having a good time_

 _Except you / You were talking about the end of the world_


	18. Tryin' Throw Your Arms Around the World

_Please?_

 _No._

 _Oh, come on. Please?_

 _My answer is final._

 _Why not? Why don't you want to come over?_

 _Because I won't – they wouldn't…I don't want to speak about this anymore._

 _Why? Are you sacred?_

 _No!_

 _Then why won't you? I promise I'll do something in return._

 _This is not up for negotiation, Percy. There is nothing you can say that could persuade me._

 _…_

 _Mum and Dad really want to meet you._

 _Don't say that. No they don't…_

 _They do! They've been waiting so patiently to meet you._

 _That's - I don't –_

 _You don't what? You don't want to meet them?_

 _That's not what I said._

 _You invited me over to meet your family!_

 _That was different…_

 _How? What are you so afraid of?_

 _I am not afraid!_

 _Then why don't you want to meet my Mum and Dad?_

 _…_

 _…_ _Do you not think they'll like you?_

 _…_

 _I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way. Oh, goodness, I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry! I won't – you don't have to come over. I'm s-sorry for being so selfish…_

 _…_ _I will_

 _You'll what?_

 _I'll join you and your family for tea._

 _You will? Oh, that's…that's fantastic! I…thought you didn't want to…_

 _I don't know how I feel..._

 _You really don't have to. I'll just tell them you're sick or something._

 _No. I'm going to commit to this. You made the effort to meet my family, and it's only right if I return the gesture._

 _Thank you. This means so much to me - and them as well._

 _Thank you for inviting me. I will be there._

 _I seriously cannot wait!_

 _Neither can I…_

* * *

Percy had neglected to mention anything about kosha so Rhajat sheepishly informed his parents she didn't eat meat. Although they apologised and reassured her it was fine, Rhajat was still disappointed for protesting to eat what they served.

This self-loathing ultimately culminated in her inability to properly socialise at the table. Although Percy spoke very welcomingly, the young woman found herself remaining mostly silent.

Rhajat acknowledged Percy's father's request to pass the salt and she complied, only for the lid to separate and pour the contents all over his plate.

"Oh, gods. I'm so sorry."

Like Percy adjacent her, Arthur laughed dismissively. "There's no need to apologise, my dear."

"I had thought it was secure."

"Do not worry, my dear. No injustice has been committed on your part. No, I hold my rotten luck accountable."

"…I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault" reassured Percy's mother who wasted no time in assisting her husband in cleaning the table, "these accidents – well, they're not uncommon in our household." As if on cue, her elbow accidentally brushed a beverage, spilling its contents. "Oh, dear…"

Rhajat's silent observation was interrupted upon hearing her name. Embarrassed, she turned to the origin of her name.

"Percy tells us you study and practice sorcery."

That simple, honest notion evoked a sudden sense of dread and urgency. What aspects of 'sorcery' had they'd been enlightened on? Rhajat turned to her boyfriend accusingly but was only met with an ingenuous smile.

Instead of a verbal response, Rhajat answered with a polite nod.

Felicia smiled hopefully. "Would you mind telling us a little more?"

If it were under any circumstance, Rhajat wouldn't have hesitated. However, sharing more about her work was something she did not wish for them to hear.

"I'm sorry but…I'd rather not."

"…Oh. Very well then."

"Oh, come on. Tell them." Percy eagerly insisted.

"Percy, if she doesn't-"

"No! You should see the stuff she can do. It's amazing! I've never seen anything like it!"

Percy's praise didn't alleviate Rhajat's reluctance. Turning back to his parents, she was treated to an encouraging grin from his father.

"We don't mean to pester you - and if you don't feel comfortable, we'll respect your wishes - but It's just sorcery is a foreign subject to us, honestly ", he mused, "during the great conflict between the divided kingdoms, my wife and I were always assigned to handle physical confrontations. If not for the powerful sorcerers and diviners beside us, I dread to imagine how we could have survived some of those encounters."

"Our danger-prone tendencies certainly didn't aid us either" added Felicia.

"Please, would be so kind as to indulge us on your experiences studying the mystic arts?"

"I'd…rather not bore you with my trivial stories."

Felicia laughed softly. "Oh, that won't be the case at all. Absolutely not. We'd love to hear."

Following the older woman's gaze, Rhajat discovered Percy staring intently.

"I think he does as well - and you know what he's like when he doesn't get what he wants."

After some self-rationalisation, Rhajat eventually summoned the courage to answer the questions. As the parents of her boyfriend, they deserved to know.

"Well, as you know I study sorcery."

"Would we be correct in presuming you inherited this passion from your parents? It must be quite an exciting lifestyle", asked Arthur.

Rhajat nodded. "I did. And yes, it is very rewarding."

"And what is it specifically you practice?" Felicia inquired politely.

The question she anticipated presented itself, and Rhajat retreated back into her thoughts to provide a suitable answer – one that wasn't dishonest.

"I study…dark arts."

"And what does that involve? Spells?"

"W-well, yes…"

How she wished the discussion could have concluded there. But Rhajat neglected to acknowledge how inquisitive her boyfriend could be.

"Is that what you call them? Spells? Wasn't it something else? Didn't you call them curses or hexes or something? Remember that time you hypnotised that shop owner – when you put him to sleep after you thought he cheated you out of money? You said you placed a curse upon him."

If the deadly silence culminating the room wasn't enough of a wake-up call, it was Rhajat's frightened expression that signalled Percy for cease speaking. Reluctantly, Rhajat returned to his parents, and their expressions were the exact ones she fearfully anticipated.

"Is that true?" Felicia asked seriously.

"…Yes. But there were…complications. If I could explain-"

She was silenced when Felicia shook her head abruptly. "No. No, you don't need to. I understand." The older woman then returned to her food without another word.

Rhajat could only stare in disbelief – terrified of the prospects of what the parent intended to do with the knowledge she had received.

Turning to her boyfriend, the young man's expression mirrored hers. She wasn't angry with him. He had only been honest.

"Strength and power are the variables that separate the capable and incapable", Arthur announced. "It's never about the power we possess rather what we use it for. As my father said, 'with great power-'"

"That won't be necessary" interjected Felicia. "She doesn't need to be educated."

Rhajat felt her body tense when Felicia made eye contact. "We trust that you use your 'talents' responsibly?"

"I do. I promise, I _do_. I understand there is a time and place for such abilities to be exercised, but only when absolutely necessary."

Hoping very much her answer would suffice for everything she knew she couldn't express, Rhajat watched as Felicia concentrated on her.

"That's reliving to hear."

Unfortunately, the response wasn't relieving for Rhajat. She could tell the older woman wasn't convinced.

"So…Rhajat's turning eighteen next month", Percy announced hopefully," do you think maybe we could do something special to celebrate?"

The older woman's disillusioned gaze returned. "Eighteen?"

"Mum, you already knew this. I told you she was older than me."

"I…had thought months; not years."

Closing her eyes, Rhajat refrained from speaking and listened to their escalating exchange. There was nothing the young woman could have wanted more than for the ground beneath her to swallow her. She clutched her torso tightly; as if his parents didn't already have an issue with her before.

"Rhajat, my dear." Arthur spoke welcomingly. "Has Percy ever recounted with you the time he and I protected a family from a horde of malicious Faceless?"

Rhajat couldn't begin to process his announcement, but after some assessment, she came to believe he perhaps wanted to move on from the confrontation – a gesture she too wished for deeply. She answered with a shake of her head.

"Oh, it is quite a tale if you would be so kind as to let me share. It all took place on a cold September evening…"

"This is really good", Percy whispered beside her.

As Rhajat listened attentively to the older man's tale, every so often her eyes would make contact with Percy's mothers. Felicia offered a small smile. Rhajat immediately averted her gaze.

* * *

The passionfruit pie was delicious, thought Rhajat – and she didn't even like sweets. Sitting alone in the lounge room of the household, Rhajat studied the interior design, specifically the collection of photos of Percy decorating the walls. Rhajat found herself concentrating on these details; she tried anything to distract herself from reflecting on that evening's events.

The unbearable sensation burning her neck returned upon noticing Percy's mother emerge.

Instead of a callous demeanour, Felicia offered a hopeful smile, gesturing towards the available cushion on the couch. "May I join you?"

Rhajat knew she couldn't decline and nodded politely. The older woman bowed gracefully before accepting the seat.

Rhajat couldn't understand why his mother – who before had shied away from conversing following the exchange at the table – had suddenly requested to be with her.

"How is it?" They gestured towards the dessert.

Rhajat answered honestly. "…It's very good."

Felicia sighed exaggeratedly. "That's a relief. I usually only prepare these for special occasions, but Percy insisted tonight was going to be such an occasion. There's still some leftover if you want to take a slice home."

Rhajat acknowledged with a forced smile.

Although infinitely relieved they weren't reproaching her, the undeserved hospitality the mother was offering was still concerning. Rhajat did not have time to savour the peace and silence for long, however, as Felicia turned to her.

"May we talk?"

Just as she fearfully anticipated, it had been a segue into what the doting mother really wished to speak with her about. Composing herself, Rhajat granted the request and desperately tried to prepare herself for the inevitable.

"…I owe you an apology."

Rhajat stared in confusion.

"It was wrong of me to interrogate you. I should not have tried to force you into sharing about your personal life – especially when you didn't want to."

Studying the mother's mannerisms and tone, Rhajat concluded they were being honest. But why? They hadn't done anything wrong.

"It's quite alright."

"No, it's not", she protested, "I promised Percy I would not pry or intrude. I went back on my word." She brought her hand to her heart. "I never meant to accuse you of anything, but when you had told us of your…abilities, and what you're capable of, I…I thought…" she hesitated, "I thought my son may have been associating with somebody he shouldn't. I don't think that anymore. I don't think lesser of you. I just…"

Rhajat suspected what she meant to conclude her explanation with. "You don't trust me?"

Felicia desperately protested. "No! No, that's not…that's not it at all…"

From the urgency in her tone, it was evident the older woman was struggling to express herself, and Rhajat watched sorrowfully as they enveloped their face in their palms.

"Why do I do this?" A muffled moan escaped. "Every time. I do this every single time."

Her unexpected reaction frightened Rhajat; she had never meant to provoke them any further. After a moment of inactivity, Felicia removed her hands, revealing a sprinkle of tears saturating her eyelids. Rhajat held her breath, not daring to speak.

"I know he's more than old enough to make his own decisions." The anguish in Felicia's voice was palpable. "I never mean to sound overprotective…or overbearing. I never mean to sound like I'm…restricting him – like I'm not permitting him to exercise his independence. He's been old enough to do that for some time now." She sighed deeply. "But…but he's still young, and there's still so much he's yet to learn about the world. He's vulnerable. It will never matter how old he becomes, because he'll always be my son; my little man. He'll always be my responsibility."

Rhajat sat quietly and attentively, absorbing everything the older woman shared. During their time together, Rhajat had come to suspect that Percy's mother may have been quite smothering and overprotective from the way he described. But after communicating with them personally, Rhajat realised how wrong her judgement had been.

"I…I hope you understand why I asked you about your personal life."

"…I understand."

"As a parent, I need to know these things about the people he associates with – to be sure that he is safe and protected, and not being taken advantage of. I don't mean to insinuate I ever suspected you of anything unpleasant, and I understand now that was never the case. I just…I needed to be sure."

Rhajat saw no fault in the mother's actions. "I understand. I'm not upset."

"Still, that doesn't excuse how I treated you at the table. I was…intrusive and insensitive, and you did not deserve to be spoken to in that manner. Nobody does. As a hostess, I was disrespectful. But as a parent and mother, how I treated my son's friend was inexcusable. I…hope you can forgive me one day."

Struggling to maintain her own compose, Rhajat couldn't bear to listen to the mother speak so unforgivingly about herself.

"I forgive you. I don't blame you for anything. I…understand why you needed to know more about me."

Felicia acknowledged with an appreciative smile. "Percy speaks the world of you. For the past months, you're all he's ever talked about – it'd be a surprise to my husband and I if he spoke about _anything_ else for a change. He's like a boy possessed. He tells us everything about you." She smiled nervously. "Well, almost everything. We never really believe him when he insists he'd met the girl he intends to spend the rest of his life with; we've always thought he was exaggerating a little. But after meeting you finally, I understand why he adores you so much."

Rhajat's heart raced with apprehension. "He said that about _me_?"

Felicia nodded eagerly. "You mean a lot to him."

Rhajat averted her gaze with embarrassment. "He means a lot me", she whispered absentmindedly. She didn't think of elaborating, but Felicia's expectant gaze encouraged her to continue.

"I don't – I've never felt like a really possess a purpose in this world. I don't socialise terribly often, and I do not know anybody I can truly call a friend. But with Percy, all my concerns become…obsolete. He makes me feel as if I really do belong – that I'm not the…spiteful outcast the rest of the world perceives me as. He makes me feel…better about myself. I lo- I really do like him." She corrected herself, fearful that she may have shared too much.

The older woman's tearful smile was enough indication that they approved of everything. "Have you told him this? I know he would love to hear this."

Rhajat bit her lip and shook her head. "I want to. I want to tell him how much he means to me…but I can't. I…I just can't."

Her self-reflection was ceased by the comforting touch of the older woman's hand on her shoulder.

"You will" reassured Felicia with affirmative nod, "when you're ready. You tell him _only_ when you're ready."

Those words – they weren't the words of support and encouragement Rhajat believed she deserved. But they were the words she couldn't have been more grateful to hear. With an affirming nod of her own, Rhajat acknowledged the older woman; immeasurably thankful for their understanding and blessing.

* * *

 _Nothing much to say, I guess / You're just the same as all the rest_

 _You've been trying to throw your arms around the world_


	19. Mysterious Ways

"Are we there yet?"

"We're just a hop, skip and a jump away."

Rhajat groaned petulantly. "That's what you said last time. We've been hopping, skipping and or jumping for long enough as it is."

She was answered with a meek whisper, "…we're almost there. I promise."

It had already been displeasing enough to wake up and discover her house had been decorated with balloons – she had reiterated on several occasions to her parents that she did not wish to celebrate her Birthday – but what bothered her even more was Percy's activity when they had arranged to meet-up. He'd subtly insinuated he had organised something and insisted she wear a blindfold until they reached the destination.

In addition to her hatred of surprises, she was now deprived of her vision. Just what so special that needed to be kept a secret?

After what seemed like an eternity, Percy finally released her hand, no doubt signifying they'd arrived. "OK, you can remove the blindfold on three. Are you ready? One…"

Rhajat ignored the countdown and irritably removed the fabric. At first glance, it appeared as if a child's tea party had been arranged from the selection of assorted snacks and nibbles decorating the baby-blue blanket. But upon further examination, she realised it was something far more disturbing.

It was a picnic.

Bewildered, Rhajat gestured accusingly. "And what's this?"

Percy smiled hopefully. "It's a surprise Birthday picnic party…thing. Surprise?"

The usual energy in his voice was strikingly absent; Rhajat could tell he was uneasy.

The young man's smile faltered. "I - I know you said you didn't want to do anything for your birthday, but…I had to do something to celebrate. I kinda thought to myself, 'if I were her and wanted to celebrate my birthday quietly and privately, what would I do and where would I go?' Then Mum suggested I throw a picnic and I was like 'yeah, she might actually like that…I hope.' If not, then…"

His typical bashful smile returned. "What do you think? Do you like it?"

She didn't honestly know how she felt about it. All she could acknowledge were her inflamed cheeks and butterfly infested stomach – symptoms she often experienced in his presence.

But studying the picnic, she was reminded of the hand-crafted saddle and the rose he'd presented – other gifts she didn't anticipate. It had never been the items themselves that moved her rather what they symbolised – his passion. Though simple in concept, they'd all perfectly captured and illustrated the ingenuous and youthful intimacy she adored in him. There'd been something unabashedly sincere and beautiful about the gestures, and assessing the new surprise she'd been presented evoked the same level of flustered excitement.

"You're speechless", he laughed nervously,"that's either really good or really bad."

Rhajat hadn't realised she'd been silent; she was far too occupied her conflicting emotions.

She turned to him and asked curiously, "did you organise this…by yourself?"

Percy confirmed meekly. "Well, not entirely. Dad and Ace helped me carry the supplies here – all the food and drinks and stuff." He grinned. "Dad was in charge of carrying the blanket, but then he accidentally tripped, sending the rolled-up blanket down the hill. Ace managed to retrieve it before it made it to the water. Yeah, that might explain the…missing fabric."

Following his gaze, Rhajat acknowledged the absence one of the blanket's corners. The visible teeth and fang marks suggested who may have been responsible.

Returning to him, she was met with a desperate, pleading gaze. "Please say something."

Remorseful for suspending her validation, Rhajat finally answered. "This is all…very unexpected."

Percy sighed deeply before she could continue. "I knew you'd say that" he whispered sorrowfully before lazily kneeling down and retrieving the plates of food and arranging them in the basket. "I'll…I'll start cleaning up." He shook his head angrily, averting his eyes. "This was a mistake. I'm…I'm sorry for wasting your time." He sneered bitterly. "Well done, Percy. What are you, six? Nobody goes to picnics anymore."

The young man's verbal self-reflection evoked intense regret in Rhajat. Why had she been so ungrateful and unreasonable? Evidently, Percy had exhausted a lot of energy to create the perfect setting, and she'd just rejected the gesture.

Reassessing her motivations, Rhajat concluded that if he really wanted to celebrate her Birthday, then she would allow him.

"Stop."

Percy's frantic movements came to a halt.

Closing her eyes, she sighed apologetically. "I didn't say I disapproved. This is just a lot to absorb."

"I know. We'll go…somewhere else. Honestly."

Shaking her head, she declared confidently, "no, I want to stay."

"Really? Isn't this…childish?"

Rhajat smirked, "oh, it _is,_ but I haven't eaten all day."

Evidently, it proved effective as Percy's bashful smile reemerged. "W-well, if you really want to."

Rhajat did, and wasted no time in accepting the invitation and sitting down on the blanket's available spot. After some adjustments, she'd managed to achieve a comfortable position and watched as Percy migrated beside her, retrieving a plate of sandwich quarters and politely offering them.

"I didn't know if you'd prefer sweet or savoury so I settled on the former."

Studying the plate, she carefully retrieved one containing a brown paste.

"It's hazelnut" answered Percy.

Returning the sandwich, Rhajat addressed him seriously. "I don't eat sweets, remember?"

As she expected, his eyes widened. "I knew that…", Percy groaned before bringing a hand to his forehead, "oh, I can't do anything right."

Unbeknownst to him, she'd been exaggerating for harmless amusement. From the available sandwiches, she noted the selection of assorted jams; strawberry, raspberry, blueberry and many more.

Retrieving an apricot jam sandwich, she smiled comfortingly. "I do, however, quite enjoy jam. I think I'll make an exception."

She was treated to a sigh of relief from Percy.

Nibbling on her snack, she watched as Percy received the glass bottle adjacent him and offered it. "Champagne, milady?"

Rhajat exchanged a glance between him and the bottle. "It's not actually champagne, is it?"

"No", he smiled bashfully, "it's just apple juice."

Acknowledging, she retrieved a plastic cup and allowed him to pour her a glass; he did so for his own too.

With half an apricot sandwich in one hand and a plastic cup of apple juice in another, Rhajat observed as Percy extended his cup towards her courteously.

Rhajat raised her own, and the two gently connected.

* * *

Rhajat could never have expected how much she would enjoy the time she spent with Percy during their picnic. She couldn't quite identify what it was that captivated her about it most, however. Was it the scenery, the intimacy, the occasion or a combination of multiple elements? Eventually, she concluded her boyfriend's thoughtful effort to please and surprise her was the definitive reason.

Turning to the young man nibbling excitedly on his sandwiches, Rhajat smiled appreciatively. "You've gone to a lot of effort, haven't you?"

Through a mouth full of bread, he smiled eagerly. "It was nothing", he muffled before swallowing. "No! I mean – it wasn't nothing. It was…"

Rhajat understood what he was insinuating. "I hope you understand this wasn't necessary. I honestly would've been content if we just spent the day together."

Percy shrugged. "I know, I know. I didn't really _need_ to, but I wanted to."

"…I'm impressed."

A snort escaped the young man. "I _know_ you're just saying that. This is childish; I know it is. You're just saying that 'cause you don't wanna hurt my feelings."

That assumption couldn't have been further from the truth. To emphasise how honest she was, Rhajat tentatively placed a hand on his thigh. "I'm being serious. This is…incredible. All of this – it really is. Nobody has ever gone to these lengths…because of me."

Her body tensed upon feeling his hand grace her own and squeeze it gently.

"Well, nobody likes you as much as I do."

Such an innocent comment was enough to create a warm, euphoric sensation that enveloped her being; as if her heart wasn't already beating fast enough.

"In fact" he announced before reaching his hand deep within a pocket to recover something, "I can prove it…hopefully."

Rhajat watched intently as he retrieved a roll of paper held together with a red ribbon bow.

Percy extended the item towards her with a hopeful smile. "Happy Birthday."

She studied the paper as if it were a foreign object. "What is it? A finger painting?"

Percy laughed uneasily. "W-well, no. Not this time. I'll…I'll save that for next year's birthday.

"Then what is it?"

"...It's a poem."

Immediately, a soft snort of amusement escaped her lips; surely he had to be exaggerating. "It's not _really_ a poem, is it?"

The enthusiasm had disappeared from his face, leaving an expression of hurt and contrite. The sincerity in his eyes reaffirmed that he had been speaking honestly.

"It is" he whispered with humiliation, "it's a poem I wrote about you."

Rhajat's eyes widened.

Retracting his hand, the young man lowered his gaze. "I…I wanted to give you something for your Birthday. I know there's all kinds of gifts and presents I could purchase in a shop, but I wanted to do something special. I…wanted to create something for you – something that would hopefully capture and express how I really feel about you, and how much you mean to me."

Percy slouched with defeat. "I decided I was gonna try writing something, but I really struggled at first. You probably know better than anybody else I'm not too good at articulating my thoughts." He squinted his eyes. "Is that the right word? _Articulating_?"

Rhajat confirmed with a nod.

"I knew what I _wanted_ to say, but when it came time to putting pencil to paper, my brain malfunctioned. I was in desperate need of help, so I went to Mitama for some help." He smiled warmly. "She's so smart, and an expert on high-koos or whatever these types of poems are called, so she really helped me."

Once again, the thought of her boyfriend associating with another girl evoked jealousy, especially somebody like Mitama – another adolescent girl Rhajat didn't cooperate with terribly well. Why couldn't she just accept that Percy had other female associates apart from her; he was entitled to speak with them.

Still trying to process everything she'd been informed with, Rhajat's gaze migrated to the poem in question clutched in his hands. " _You_ wrote this?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah. I mean – yeah, she wrote some of it, but most of it's mine. I just said all kinds of things about you that came into my mind and she wrote them down in poem form - if that makes any sense."

The same intense excitement and curiosity she'd experienced before tickled her stomach. Although still struggling to accept the discovery, if Percy had written something about her, she desperately wished to hear it; especially if it did express his true feelings.

Rhajat politely gestured towards the item. "If you wrote it" she whispered, " _and_ wish to present it, then you won't mind reciting it as well."

Fear enveloped his face. "You want me to _read_ it?"

She confirmed with a nod.

The terror and embarrassment he visibly expressed intensified. "I don't think I can…"

Expecting as much, Rhajat continued her ruse; she knew how to coerce him into reciting it. Feigning disappointment, she folded her arms. "I thought you cared about me?"

He immediately protested, "I do! I promise that I do! It's – it's not that I _can't_ read it out, it's just…" he averted his gaze, "it's embarrassing."

Rhajat knew better than anybody else of Percy's resolve and courage; she knew what he was capable of, and reciting a simple collection of words was something he surely could accomplish.

Nestling herself closer, Rhajat adopted a sincere tone. "If you _really_ wish to tell me how you feel, I would very much prefer to hear you express it verbally rather than letting me read it."

Everything she'd declared had been the honest truth. A verbal profession of the heart was so much more meaningful and evocative than a selection of stanzas on a page, and if what he'd written was anything like she'd heard him speak about her before, she knew she'd adore hearing it recited.

After a moment of silence, Percy eventually answered, exchanging hesitant glances between her and the gift. "Do you really want me to…?"

"Yes, I do."

It wasn't long before his fearful demeanour turned to one of feigned confidence.

Reaching beside him, Percy recovered and unfolded the paper, offering a reluctant smile. "I hope it isn't too cheesy..."

Despite the possibilities, Rhajat doubted that very much. Nestling into a comfortable position and waited.

Percy cleared his throat before reciting,

 _"Sunrise in her eyes  
A passion within my heart  
Moonlight in her smile_

 _An eternal flame  
She shines like a burning star  
Falling from the sky_

 _Charm and intellect  
Her grace, splendour, elegance  
And light, unrivalled_

 _Guardian angel  
Her touch caresses my soul  
For her, I aspire."_

Removing the page from his face, Percy concerned. "What do you think? Too much? It was kind of a first draft. If you don't like this one, I've written some others just in case…"

For what seemed like the first time, Rhajat was a loss for words. While admittedly rather short and simple, the wealth of intensity, zealousness and passion he'd demonstrated through those words was enough to suck the breath from her being. Uncharacteristically, she couldn't conceive any harmless, teasing comments or even highlight aspects for improvement; what he'd done had been executed flawlessly and effortlessly.

Still, she had a reputation to maintain, and did not wish for Percy to start perceiving her as an easily-smitten romantic. Rhajat bowed her head politely. "…It was beautiful."

"Really?"

She reassured him with an honest smile. "Thank you" she whispered, still desperately trying to process all of his words. "I…did not know you idolised me with such high esteem."

"Everything I said, I meant one-hundred percent", he reassured, placing a hand over his chest.

He did not need to emphasise; Rhajat already knew intimately well.

He offered the page. "It's yours to keep. You can do whatever you want with it."

Rhajat knew exactly what to store the gift; it would make a worthy addition in her scrapbook composed of her favourite literary pieces.

Accepting the paper, she sheepishly studied the words, repeating the contents back to herself. "I will cherish it always."

Percy exhaled with exaggerated with relief.

Securing the poem in her pocket, Rhajat studied the younger man with. "Now, if only there were a way for me to return the gesture."

" _I_ know a way you can repay me", he mused, smiling mischievously.

Rhajat interpreted what he'd insinuated immediately. Under any other circumstance, she would've declined with her usual exaggerated annoyance. However, for everything he'd done, she believed he was entitled to a reward. But most importantly, there was nothing more she could've wanted to do than express her own appreciation for him and his efforts.

Adopting a seductive smile, she inched herself closer, prompting Percy to recoil reluctantly. She felt the young boy physically tense upon making contact as she slowly traced a finger down his chest. "You've earned this", she whispered.

Without waiting for a response, Rhajat gently connected her lips with his. He did not return the embrace – from his inactivity, he was evidently too alarmed to move – but Rhajat spared no thought.

After breaking the connection, she was inwardly satisfied to witness the expression of pure shock and surprise on his face – the exact reaction she anticipated. To complete the ruse, the young woman traced a finger daintily through her hair and adopted an innocent smile, as if to convey she too was embarrassed.

It wasn't long until the young man finally processed what had happened. Rhajat was treated to an extended whistle of enthusiasm as Percy began to imitate writing with his fingers.

"And that's two."

Rhajat raised an eyebrow. "You're keeping tally?"

He smiled excitedly, "of course. When I earn I total of five, my next drink is free."

An abrupt laugh escaped her mouth before she silenced herself with her hand. She smirked. "That might have been the only funny thing you've ever said."

* * *

"So…the big 'one eight' - how do you feel? Older? Wiser?" Percy asked curiously.

Rhajat shook her head. "I haven't felt any change at all. I don't feel any older than I was yesterday."

Percy shrugged dismissively before smiling hopefully. "Well, maybe not yet. I mean – you're an adult now. This is the beginning of a brand new journey. Just thinks of all the amazing things you couldn't do before."

She turned to him, concerned as to what he was suggesting.

"I know _I_ won't be able to accompany you…not yet at least; being sixteen and all. But I'm still really excited for you."

The young woman physically tensed upon feeling his hand embrace hers. "I just hope there are some things we can still do together, even if I am still under aged."

A confronting and conflicting fantasy reemerged in her mind – one that she'd desperately tried to suppress and ignore on numerous occasions when in his presence. Thankfully, she successfully dispelled it as soon as it appeared. He was still young, she'd reinforce with herself; he was not ready for that level of intimacy, and neither was she.

Adopting a weak smile, she reassured her expectant young boyfriend that her new status would never influence their relationship.

She lied, however, and hated herself for exaggerating the truth. She hated herself even more, however, for accepting her thoughts and fantasies about him did in fact reflect how she wished their relationship would progress.

Unbeknownst to him, there _was_ an activity she did wish to explore with him now that she was an adult.

* * *

 _To touch is to heal, to hurt is to steal / If you want to kiss the sky, you better learn how to kneel_

 _She's the wave / She turns the tide / She sees the man inside the child_


	20. Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own

In spite of their glaring dissimilarities and differences, the pair had managed to remain together, acknowledged Rhajat comfortingly. True, their relationship hadn't been completely devoid of moments of conflict and disagreement, but these incidents were to be expected. Rhajat adamantly believe their relationship wouldn't be complete without these moments.

As their connection blossomed, so did Rhajat's willingness to confidently express herself. She and Percy had evolved beyond the stage of hand-holding and hugging prematurely (although those gestures were still frequent) and were now contently situated in the stage of performing ingenuous physical contacts. Unbeknownst to him, her disgust was merely a façade to disguise her excitement, as she too welcomed every single one of their now many kisses. Even long after the embrace, Rhajat found herself reflecting intensely on it longer than she really should have. One kiss was never enough; she always desired more.

This curiosity and yearning was starting to concern her.

No doubt he interpreted their embraces as innocent kisses. But for her, they meant something else. If her intense display of affections meant anything to her, they definitely epitomised the carnal urges she so desperately tried to repress. His embraces evoked something else; something primal and erotic. And these unexpected desires challenged Rhajat. Never before had she experienced feelings so intense. Did she really desire to pursue the next level of intimacy?

"So, what do you think?"

Inspecting the origin of the voice, Rhajat's heartbeat escalated upon discovering Percy's expectant gaze. The young woman tensed; the suddenness awareness and acknowledgement of the sights, sounds and scents around her meant one thing: she'd been distracted by her thoughts and completely ignored everything he said.

"I…"

Percy lowered his gaze. "I knew you weren't listening."

"I _was._ I've just…"

No explanation could be produced; after all, how could she respond to something she hadn't heard? Sighing with defeat, Rhajat accepted her transgression and confessed. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

The young man's gaze of disappointment persisted. "I asked if you'd ever like to come away with me and my family next time we go on holiday."

Such a proposal ignited excitement. "I'd…like that" she offered, "but it's not my decision to make. I'd need permission and consent from parents first."

He acknowledged with a smile. "Of course."

Rhajat returned the smile, offering an apologetic one. Ignoring the young man during one of his extensive recounts or proposals was becoming routine, and Rhajat couldn't understand why she'd become so distracted as of recently. The young woman concluded her intense reflections on their relationship were the source of problem.

"Are you angry with me?"

Returning her gaze, Percy's contrite demeanour was confronting. That prospect couldn't have been further from the truth, and Rhajat protested with the shake of her head.

"Really? I think you might be. A-and if you are, I'm real sorry for whatever I've done to...y'know…?"

"I'm not angry with you" she reassured, "why would I be?"

The young man exhaled deeply. "I don't know. It's like" he hesitated, "it's like something's happened, and I don't know what it is. We don't see each other as often as we used to, and the times we do you hardly ever talk to me anymore. I'm…scared 'cause I really like listening to you talk, even if it _is_ about stuff I don't understand. I don't know about you but to me it feels like we're drifting apart. It's like you're no longer happy with me, and if you're not than that means I _have_ done something wrong, a-and if I have I am so, so sorry for whatever is, because I don't want us to drift apart. I don't want us to…"

Rhajat regretted inquiring further. She could imagine why he would suspect such a thing. After all, she'd repeatedly ignored him during their times together, and the times she had listened, she only offered short, blunt responses. She understood the situation from his perspective. She'd never meant to torment him so.

The young woman couldn't bear to listen to him speak so unforgivingly about himself, and silenced him with a raised hand. "Stop" she whispered, "just - just please stop. Please stop thinking like this." Rhajat concentrated on him intently. "Listen to me: you are not at fault; you haven't done anything wrong. You've been incredible; you really have."

The hurt in his eyes slowly disappeared, followed by a small smile gracing his lips. " _You're_ the incredible one."

In spite of her low-mood, the young man's innocent remarks still managed to evoke comfort.

Before continuing, Rhajat hesitated; apologising for transgressions had never been one of strongest qualities.

"You are right about thing" she announced", something _has_ changed. _I've_ …changed." She exhaled deeply. "I have not been fair to you for these past weeks at all; you go out of your way and exhaust so much of your time valuable time and energy trying to please me, and I do nothing in return. You don't receive the respect and appreciation you deserve, and for that I'm sorry. _I_ do not wish for us to separate either."

"Why do you think you've changed? I don't think you have."

"Evidently you do, but you're right to accuse me. There's no point in me trying to protest, because it's true; I _have_ changed."

"What do you mean?"

"…I don't think I'm the same person I was when we first started seeing one another" she confessed, "and that frightens me."

Percy's eyes widened. "You're scared? Of what? Are you in trouble in something?"

Rhajat shook her head. "I promise I'm not in any danger. I'm…"

An answer couldn't be produced for Rhajat experienced great reluctance. How could she expect him to understand something she herself didn't even? She was certain of one aspect, however: her recent thoughts _had_ ultimately influenced her behaviour around him.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Is this about turning eighteen" he asked softly, "be-because – well, you're; I _don't_ know anything about that."

"Adulthood _is_ a component."

"Component of what?"

"My most recent thoughts." She sighed bitterly. "I've been…consumed by my thoughts as of late. I've…let them control and influence."

She observed as Percy wriggled himself ever so closer towards her. "Are you feeling…down about yourself?"

"It's not depression – or at least I hope it isn't. But to answer your question: yes, I _have_ been troubled."

"About what, if you don't mind me asking?"

Rhajat immediately refrained from answering. She was almost certain openly discussing her thoughts would be a decision she would regret immensely.

She sighed. "I can't say" she whispered apologetically, "it's…"

"Embarrassing?"

"It's worse than embarrassment."

The young fidgeted with his mask. "I don't want you to think that I'm gonna try and force you into talking about something you don't feel comfortable sharing, because I'm not gonna. I don't want to pressure you or anything." He hesitated before smiling weakly. "But I want you to know that you can trust me; you can tell me anything. I promise I'm not gonna judge you."

His proposal was something Rhajat knew all too well of for she had already depended upon his support repeatedly whenever she required an outside opinion; she really did believe she could discuss anything and everything with him. But in this circumstance, a discussion wasn't possible. What she wanted to talk with him about wasn't at all like anything they'd discussed before.

"It's about me, isn't it?"

Rhajat accepted he would've reached the conclusion inevitably, and so she nodded with defeat.

Percy laughed weakly, lazily shrugging his shoulders. "I thought it might've been."

Urgently, Rhajat shook her head. "I promise I'm not upset with you or any crime you think you might have committed. I'm – I haven't been thinking of _you_ specifically rather… _us_ ; our relationship."

She was almost certain he would reach the next logical conclusion as to why she was insinuating, and Rhajat regretted ever allowing herself to participate in this investigation.

"You're worried people are gonna judge you for going out with somebody younger than you, aren't you?"

Rhajat didn't respond; her immediate silence all but confirmed the suspicion.

Though unexpected, his statement hadn't been entirely false, and for that reason and more, Rhajat couldn't answer. In spite of the unyielding faith and trust she placed in her boyfriend, he was still young and the prospects she fantasied about their relationship would no doubt challenge him, and she didn't want that, no matter how urgently or anxiously her instincts compelled her to speak.

Her thoughts concerned something very mature. But then, so was Percy; in fact, in spite of his age and perpetual, youthful energy, Percy was strikingly profound, insightful and, above all, respectful and well-behaved. Perhaps he _would_ understand? Rhajat trusted Percy more so than anybody she'd ever met – even more so than her own parents – and she believed if there was anybody who'd welcomed her concern with respect and maturity, it was undoubtedly him. Her thoughts involved him and their relationship, and he deserved to know.

Sighing with defeat, Rhajat concentrated on him. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you, and I need you to answer me with complete and total honesty. Please…don't lie or exaggerate or filter your answer on account of me or my feelings. Please be honest. Can I trust you?"

Percy answered with an affirming nod. "I promise I'll tell the truth."

The sincerity in his voice reassured her he was speaking honesty. And after summoning what little semblance of confidence she could, the young woman reluctantly shared the question that had been plaguing her conscience for weeks.

"…Do you find me sexually attractive?"

Like removing a bandage, an innate sense of relief and satisfaction comforted Rhajat as she released herself of what had caused her such distress. However, the young man's lingering silence did not instil any hope or reassurance whatsoever. Instead, he concentrated on her, his expression unreadable.

Rhajat hadn't expected an immediate response, but his delayed reaction was one she didn't anticipate. With a furrowed brow, the young man's lips formed into a smile of disbelief as a small laugh escaped his mouth. Rhajat winced with discomfort; he'd obviously thought she'd been speaking in jest

It wasn't long before the enthusiasm and amusement disappeared. "S-sorry?"

Rhajat hesitated, "…are you sexually attracted to me?"

The young man opened his mouth several times to speak but no verbal response came. "I don't - what do you mean…sexually? I…don't understand."

With regret, Rhajat acknowledged how her question may have been interpreted as a threat. "I'll rephrase my question: are you physically attracted to me?"

"… _Physically_?"

A visual explanation was clearly needed. Rhajat bit her lip with uneasiness as her hands migrated to each region of her body. "My physical assets: my breasts, my legs, my bottom. Do you find me physically attractive?"

Highlighting her private parts brought her great discomfort, but not more so than Percy's expression.

The usually charismatic wyvern rider reached fidgeted with his mask. "…I don't want to answer that…"

"You promised you would."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd ask me something so…personal!" Percy exclaimed desperately before bashfully averting his gaze.

Rhajat replied apologetically. "I understand this must be very unexpected for you, but will you please answer my question? For me?"

Percy stirred uncomfortably. "Why _are_ you asking me these things?"

"Because I need to know" she declared seriously. Rhajat placed a hand over her chest. "This is very important to me. It's very important that we discuss _this_ together; discuss…potential future activities."

"Like what?"

Rhajat bit her lip to compose herself. "I'm talking about the two of us…possibly losing our virginity together."

If her emotions became flustered and uneased by the confession, Rhajat could only imagine how Percy would react; no doubt such a notion would evoke great confusion.

Her suspicions were unfortunately confirmed when Percy's eyes widened in alarm, accompanied by pale, white tone gracing his face. "You mean sex?"

"…Yes."

Percy visibly shrunk with embarrassment. "Why are we talking about this _now_?"

Before answering, Rhajat reflected on her reasoning. "I believe it's important that we negotiate these conditions now that I'm legally an adult. You and I have been able to provide consent for one another for some time now should either us have ever considered progressing our relationship to the next stage. I'm eighteen now, and I need to know this kind of information so I can hopefully prepare myself for the future."

She caught her breath and reluctantly continued. "I know that you're still young – I know that _we're_ still young – and if you aren't ready for that kind of intimacy yet, then we won't. I…I really don't-"

"Can we talk about something else!?"

The sudden interruption brought her to silence. The distress and desperation in Percy's exclamation was all too powerful, and Rhajat's remorse only worsened upon witnessing his demeanour; his hands had now migrated to his lap as he rubbed them furiously together. "You - you're making me really uncomfortable."

Rhajat acknowledged sexual intercourse was a very difficult subject to discuss considering their age, and apologised for disturbing him.

"I don't mean to. I'm only trying to…"

She stopped to revaluate how to properly express herself without offending him any more than she already had.

"Please don't misunderstand me. At no point in our relationship am I ever going to pressure you into participating in something you don't completely consent to. I just - I want you to know that whenever you may feel you're ready, I will be too."

More so than attraction and affection, consent and permission – trust and commitment - they were most important factors in the progression of their relationship, and Rhajat was desperate to reinforce this principle with him. She hoped he would understand what she was trying to express.

But from his visible concern, it did appear he was concentrating on her words. After a moment of bated anticipation, the dispirited young man politely answered with a whisper.

"…I don't think I'm ready yet", he confessed, folding his hands in his lap.

Rhajat shook her head defiantly. "Then I'm not either."

And with a conclusive answer offered to her persistent troubles, she saw no reason for them to discuss the subject any further.

"So…you've thought about us having sex together?"

Rhajat nodded accordingly. "Recently, yes, I _have_ thought about our relationship evolving natural stage."

Percy acknowledged, and the humiliation and embarrassment he was suffering with was visible through his enflamed cheeks. The young man lowered his gaze, "I haven't thought about these kinds of things" he whispered.

Rhajat's brow furrowed; just what had he insinuated by that statement? Between the two of them, he'd been the one to express the most interest in experimenting and exploring new territories in their relationship, not to mention the innumerable times he'd fantasied about a family life.

Ever the one to scrutinise, Rhajat inquired further. "On numerous occasions, you've expressed eagerness in marriage; I trust that prospect also involves raising a family?"

She hadn't realised how threating she sounded until she witnessed him recoil with surprise. "W-well, yeah" he stammered, "b-but - but that's so far away. I mean – we're still so young for stuff like that." He hesitated, "I haven't really thought about our future together."

Rhajat stared at him in disbelief, trying to process his confession. "So you mean to tell me that during the months we've been seeing one another you've never once imagined us performing sexual activities; not even once?"

Percy shook his head. "I haven't!"

His desperation to disprove those statements was particularly noteworthy, and from their extensive time together, she'd become all to astute at concluding when he was exaggerating. Rhajat didn't appreciate being lied to – not after how honest he'd been earlier.

Rhajat glared, disappointed. "I don't believe you."

The young mane raised his hands desperately. "I'm not lying! I'm being honest! I swear I'm telling the truth!"

In spite of his protests, Rhajat still wasn't convinced; he was innocent, yes, but still an adolescent male. "I _know_ you're exaggerating" she declared. "Research has concluded that males are the most hormonally and sexually active during puberty and adolescence. To insist that you haven't thought about me in that respect is honestly unbelievable."

"I've _never_ thought about you that way" he reassured, urgency and disparity audible in his voice, "I've _never_ thought about your body…or…or us having sex or anything."

Rhajat lowered her gaze, displeased that he insisted on lying. "I really wish you were being honest with me…"

"I am!

Respect for her feelings was the first conclusion Rhajat reached as to why he was behaving so defensively, but Rhajat saw no reason to be so resistant.

"I assure you that I'm not disturbed" she announced, "and frankly, I'd be disappointed if you hadn't at least fantasied about me at least once; if only for a moment."

"….What?"

Rhajat elaborated further. "I thought you too wished our relationship would evolve to the next stage of intimacy. After all, we assess potential partners by their physical attributes. As a species, we're motivated by reproduction and procreation; it's in our genes. Why else would you insist on associating with me?"

A factual elaboration should've sufficed, but Rhajat neglected to acknowledge who she was speaking to. And from the shock, hurt and fear in his saturated eyes, he evidently didn't understand a logical explanation. Regret and penitence immediately consumed her being, only then realising just what she'd accused him of.

"I-s that how you _really_ think of me?" He tearfully choked out. "Do you – do you think I'm only going out with you 'cause I'm after sex or s-something?"

Rhajat shook her head. "No. I didn't say that. I-"

"Because I'm not!"

As Percy anxiously ascended to his feet, the tears decorating his mask became all too visible from her perspective. "I care about you! I thought you cared about me."

And before Rhajat could respond, the young man unexpectedly retreated into the bustling crowd of market goers congregating around them. Rhajat gave chase, exerting speed she never thought she possessed. But her efforts were in vain, for he was the most physically active of them and managed to extend the distance.

Pausing to catch her breath, Rhajat feverishly surveyed the market area for her boyfriend's unmistakable blue red and blue attire. But it was too late. Percy disappeared from sight.

The young woman could feel the wandering and curious eyes of the many denizens of the kingdom stare intently at her as she stood in the centre of the marketplace; evidently their display of desperation had attracted some unwanted attention. But Rhajat didn't care; after everything she'd done - overreacting, misunderstanding and accusing - she couldn't have cared less what others thought of her.

 _She_ knew what she was.

* * *

 _Listen to me now / I need to let you know / You don't have to go it alone_

 _And it's you when I look in the mirror / And it's you that makes it hard to let go_


	21. Moment of Surrender

Unbearable unease plagued Rhajat as she arrived outside the home of her boyfriend – the very one she'd accused of being unfaithful and deceptive. She'd really overstepped a boundary this time.

A part of her lamented the fact that she didn't immediately visit his home to apologise, but she rationalised that he most likely needed some. After all, everything she said must have been very difficult for him to understand. The afternoon had offered her a modest amount of time to rehearse an apology – one she hoped would suffice and capture everything she intended to say – but such preparation hadn't provided any true confidence.

After the way she'd mistreated him, she doubted he'd ever speak with her again much less wish to continue a relationship, and such prospects made her bite her lip despairingly. No. Now was not the time for hesitation and reluctance. She'd summoned the courage to confront him and apologise, and it would be truly selfish and compassionless of her to abandon this campaign, considering this particular act of cruelty by her hand would not be resolved with time, she concluded; a direct approach was the most sensible option. She desperately hoped he'd accept her apology.

Releasing one last exhale through her trembling lips, Rhajat gently rapped her knuckles against the wooden door.

Seconds passed without activity. Maybe she hadn't knocked loud enough? Were they even home at all, and if they were, would Percy even want to talk with her? It was a possibility she'd prepared herself for, and if it were the case, she'd try again at a more opportune time.

Rhajat's hand graced the door again but she hesitated upon hearing the sound of footsteps escalating louder and louder accompanied by the front door being open accordingly. Rhajat's immediately retracted her hand.

Instinctively, Rhajat's gaze was affixed to below her normal coordination to meet her younger (and shorter) partner's eye-level. However, the person who answered the door wasn't her boyfriend rather his mother. And from their unreadable expression, they evidently weren't delighted to see her.

Because of the unexpected appearance, Rhajat was at a loss for words; she could barely breathe rhythmically, she was so uneasy. She hadn't realised she'd been staring for an extended period until the woman opposite her, continuing to wait expectantly, spoke.

"Yes?"

Rhajat instinctively knew no matter how she tried to present herself, she would still sound unrehearsed. Acknowledging these factors, Rhajat elected to introduce herself politely.

"G-good afternoon, milady" she began softly, "you might remember me. My name's…"

"I _know_ who you are."

Having been interrupted, Rhajat acknowledged how foolish it had been to introduce herself. Lowering her gaze with humiliation, Rhajat concluded there was no point in trying to segue, and elected to instead approach the older woman about her true intentions.

"Is…Percy home?"

She observed as the woman's eyebrows furrow. "And if he is?"

"...May I...please speak with him?" She whispered desperately, "it's…it's very important."

The young woman's body tensed with anticipation as she waited for an answer, but the mother's scrutinising glare was certainly not improving Rhajat's well-being.

After a moment of inactivity, Felicia finally answered. But it wasn't the response Rhajat had anticipated.

"No, you may not."

Rhajat instinctively expected an offer of approval and almost reacted accordingly by politely gliding past the older woman. It was only after a few seconds did their words register.

Rhajat's stomach sank. Had she really heard that, or did she misunderstand them. "Sorry?"

The older woman's glared disapprovingly. "You are not to speak with him ever again."

The breath was sucked from Rhajat's being as she could only watch with intense fear as Felicia closed the door behind her, isolating the pair of them outside. Rhajat could imagine why she performed such an action; the privacy offered the older woman the chance to speak unfiltered.

Felicia folded her arms. "I returned home this afternoon to discover my son in tears. He could barely breath. I'd never seen him so devastated before."

Their confession evoked intense remorse in Rhajat; had she really upset Percy that devastatingly?

"I was terrified. I desperately pleaded with him for what seemed like an eternity before he finally summoned the courage to tell me what had happened – what had caused him such heartache."

"…What did he tell you?"

"He said enough."

Rhajat was immensely disappointed to hear that Percy had shared the experience with his family, although she instinctively knew that possibility had always been very likely. After all, they were his parents and they deserved to know how the girl he's been associating with had treated him.

Felicia shook her head in disbelief. "I am appalled. I honestly don't know what to think of all this. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Although they'd spoke rhetorically, Rhajat was desperate to explain herself – to try and convince the woman that insulting her son had never been her intention, and that she was ever so sorry for ever suspecting he was being unfaithful.

"You don't understand…" Rhajat whispered.

"I understand all too well now" protested Felicia defiantly.

"If I could just explain myself-"

"There is nothing you can say that could justify everything you've already said. I trusted you. _He_ trusted you. For the better part of a year, you are always he's ever spoke about. He adores you – more than you could ever hope to believe; more than you deserve. And yet after everything he has done to try and satisfy you and your needs, you accuse him of _this_."

The older woman's unfiltered words impacted Rhajat like a powerful strike to the chest. In spite of how insistent she was on identifying others' flaws, Rhajat acknowledged that she herself was not immune to criticism, and everything her boyfriend's mother cited was accompanied with a palpable layer of truth and honesty. Such sincerity in their voice pierced Rhajat's fragile façade of artificial confidence and composure, reaching her core and distressing her emotions.

As she desperately struggled to contain the developing tears – the last thing she wanted was to expose how vulnerable and weak she really was – Rhajat shook her head anxiously to try and protest the accusations.

"I'm sorry" she stammered, "I don't – I never meant…!"

"He has been nothing but faithful and honest to you; the amount of sacrifices he's made of behalf of you is innumerable! And you have the gall – you have the audacity to accuse _my_ son of being some…some untrustworthy, manipulative scoundrel exploiting you for sex! How dare you!? How dare you accuse my son of such behaviour!?"

The unrestrained verbal brutality was unbearable. Never before had anybody reprimanded her so and fiercely and resentfully; not even by her own parents. Rhajat dreaded how her own mother would react if they were aware of her actions. Rhajat couldn't believe the polite, nurturing and hospitable woman who'd welcomed her into their home – even so far as to announce they approve of her dating their son – was now viciously scolding her; it's like they were a completely different person. This nature only reaffirmed how much she loved her son, and Rhajat truly despised herself for ever inciting this intensity.

Rhajat was speechless. During any sort of confrontation, she would always make the effort to try and defend herself. But for what seemed like the first time ever, she was at a loss for words. After all, what could she say? Everything Felicia had recited had been the truth, and hearing it repeated only worsened her already distressed state.

An exhale through trembling lips was accompanied by droplets of tears. Rhajat tried to suppress them but her efforts were in vain - her emotional defences faltered, and the young woman began to whimper softly, hastily bringing her sleeves to eyelids.

"If I could just talk with him…" she whispered.

"No. That will not happen. You are forbidden to ever speak with him again." She extended a finger threateningly. "And if you so much as think of trying to approach him again, I _will_ report you to authorities – and don't think that I won't."

Rhajat's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

The older woman shook her head. "I'm disappointed to discover my initial suspicions of you were ultimately true", she glared harshly, "my son _has_ been associating with somebody he shouldn't– somebody who _would_ inevitably hurt him."

Rhajat immediately protested the notion; she didn't want the woman to think that of her. She cherished Percy – more than even he understood – and she never intended of inflicting so much pain and agony.

"That's not true" pleaded Rhajat, "I never meant to hurt. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Felicia didn't respond. Instead, after one final head shake of visible disgust and resentment, they turned face and gently opened the door, returning inside.

"Don't ever return" they declared bluntly.

Rhajat refused to accept and abide by everything she'd been instructed. She refused to leave without seeing Percy; she needed to apologise and express everything she'd repressed inside.

"No! Please…!"

"Goodbye."

Rhajat extended a hand and closed the distance but it was too late - the front door was shut defiantly, denying her entrance. Desperately, Rhajat's knuckles impacted the wooden surface as she pleaded with the woman to open the door and offer her a chance to redeem herself. But her attempts proved insufficient; the silhouette of the woman through the glass disappeared, as did the footsteps.

Struggling to accept and process everything that had transpired, Rhajat's clouded conscience began to arrive at haste and desperate possibilities as to what she could do to compromise and possibly resolve the issue, but she sorrowfully concluded nothing could be done. The protective mother had made herself intimately clear; Rhajat was forbidden to ever see her son again.

And it was only after reinforcing those words did they finally resonate.

Rhajat was exhausted both physically and emotionally; her accelerated heart-beat and disjointed breathing pattern in conjunction with her conflicting emotions prevented any and all rational thinking. She wanted to cry – there was nothing she wanted to do more than just collapse on the ground and release all her emotions – but Rhajat concluded that wouldn't resolve anything.

Out of respect, she elected to perform these actions in the privacy and comfort of her own home, and sorrowfully migrated away from her former partner's home, preparing herself for what was to be a very long and exhausting walk home.

* * *

Her efforts in suppressing her unstable emotions were proving quite successful for the most part, though the occasional tear managed to escape and caress her cheek, but she removed them with her sleeve as soon as they appeared. Rhajat rationalised the image of a young woman whimpering sorrowfully to herself would inevitably draw some unwanted attention. But she was too affixed on the previous encounter to take notice of the world around her. She was alone with her thoughts.

Rhajat accepted that'd she never been the most confident person in herself, but never before had she loathed herself so intensely for her actions – and she upset Percy repeatedly. Why couldn't she just have approached him about the subject like a rational person? Why did she always have to overcomplicate things and ultimately hurt the ones she held dear?

She'd never meant to evoke such a disastrous overreaction.

Rhajat's eyebrows furrowed intensely as she reflected on the experience, pondering a conclusion she hadn't before: _had_ he overreacted? She acknowledged the execution was unorthodox – she certainly hadn't presented herself very respectfully – but her intentions had been pure; all she had wished was for him to answer her questions concerning their relationship's natural progression. Was that so wrong? Did she deserve to be chastised for it and labelled as a wench?

She's asked him politely to be respectful – to treat her problem with the maturity she'd come to expect of him – and instead he'd manipulated her words and accused her of being non-committal and disinterested in him romantically. Repeating that encounter in her mind irritated the young woman? She was unfaithful? Undedicated? The amount of sacrifices she'd made for him - all the embarrassing and humiliating escapades she'd had to participate in by process of association. Had he really forgotten everything she'd done for him – to try and please him? Never before had she ever needed to censor herself for anybody, but for him she'd accepted that challenge. He'd always encouraged her to speak confidently, and come time when she finally does – proposing to discuss their relationship no less – he abandons her in a display of tears. The child. If he'd only allowed her to speak.

This was excluding his mother from the equation; if she'd offered Rhajat a chance to explain, they'd surely have reached an understanding. But no; they forbid her to see their son again because of a simple misunderstanding. Rhajat understood how they only wished the very best for her child – they wanted to protect them- but the older woman's blatant lack of self-reflection was astonishing. If she insisted on protecting Percy from exposure to such controversial subjects, how would he ever evolve and develop as a person. If anything, they should be appreciative Rhajat even proposed discussing performing sexual activities with respect and maturity; Rhajat suspected no other girl her age would. She might not have suggested pursuing intimacy immediately, but at the very least, she offered her permission and consent. Wasn't that an example of how faithful and trustworthy she was?

The guilt and remorse circulating her conscience slowly evolved into resentment and bitterness. If it were any other circumstance, Rhajat would've eventually realise she may be overreacting or overanalysing an issue that probably wasn't even there. But at this point, she was beyond rational thinking. No longer would she carry the burden of censoring and filtering herself in order to change and appeal to another; the heartache, misery and desperation she'd been subjected to had been too much.

No more, she concluded. For far too long had she been manipulated and exploited; shovelled his deceptive lies. If he was so willing to just abandon her after all the time they'd shared together, he evidently didn't value her as much as she thought he did.

Rhajat clenched her fists tightly. She would make them suffer – he and his family.

* * *

"Ungrateful child! You insufferable, little worm!"

Without a trace of care for how much damage she would inflict from the door to her workstation, Rhajat violently slammed it behind her.

"You deceitful, galling, putrid dog! You accuse me of manipulating _you_ , yet you dare toy with _my_ emotions!? You have played me for a fool for the last time, you filth!"

With a growl of frustration, Rhajat's hand impacted a small, cardboard box adjacent her, spilling it and the contents all over her floor. She didn't care; all she desired was an outlet to channel her anger and loathing.

Destroying her resources and equipment wasn't accomplishing anything; she needed to perform something more…permanent – something that would exhibit how foolish that family was to ever wrong her. With this campaign in mind, Rhajat wasted no time in retrieving one of her tomes from the shelf.

She feverishly scanned the pages for the hex she was searching for – one she was certain would inflict the damage she wished to cause.

 _No more lies! How will you and your family be able to spread your corruption when not a single one of you is able to speak ever again?_

Rhajat managed to locate the specific incantation and hastily retrieved the various resources documented to perform it properly. Removing one or several peoples abilities to speak was the intended effect. Rhajat could've gone a step further and recite a curse that prevented them from ever opening their mouths, but that would evoke breathing difficulties. Rhajat didn't want to kill them; she just wanted them to experience the pain and suffering she'd endured with him – not being able to speak properly.

Tracing a finger down the page, Rhajat's eyes migrated from the tome to the bowl of resources she was producing; upon igniting the ingredients with a flame and reciting the ritual, the incantation would be complete.

Rhajat was in the process of reciting the curse when an unexpected sigh caught her attention – her reflection in the test tube containing a wilted rose; the very same rose she'd been presented by Percy for their one-month anniversary.

Curious, Rhajat retrieved it for closer examination. She'd meant to have disposed of the wilted flower for some time now but couldn't bring herself to; she couldn't simply dispose of gift she'd been presented, no matter what condition it was currently in.

Rhajat brought the tube to her nose and gently inhaled; the scent of the flower still lingered. The aroma produced a collection of memories for her to reflect upon; it hadn't been the first time the wilted flower had evoked these feelings.

Rhajat's mental reflection was disrupted by her visible reflection. She couldn't believe it was her; she never seen herself so distressed and so resentful. It was only after witnessing her visible emotional state did the actions she intended to perform finally register with her. As her breathing arrived in haste and disjointed sessions, Rhajat's eyes anxiously examined her workstation as she struggled to understand why she'd been so compelled to perform such a dangerous curse.

 _What am I doing!?_

With disgust, she removed the bowl from workbench, scattering the ingredients across the floor. Overwhelmed with conflicting, debilitating emotions, Rhajat absentmindedly let the test tube she'd been cradling slip from her grasp and shatter, creating hundreds of little shards of glass to decorate her station.

Trembling with fear over the prospects of what would have happened should she not have realised the error in her actions, Rhajat whimpered sorrowfully before collapsing onto to the floor, resting her back against a cupboard as she cradled her face to contain the cascade of tears she'd desperately tried to contain.

 _What in God's name is wrong with me!?_

Had she not stopped herself, she'd have committed the most unforgivable mistake of her life – something she'd declared to him and his family she'd never do: harm the one person she cherished in life more so than any other. Rhajat erupted into tears. His mother was right; she _was_ an awful person, and she would've inevitably hurt him.

Slowly, Rhajat removed her hands from her eyes to inspect the entrance of the room to discover her parents who anxiously closed the distance to comfort her by her side, pleading with her to explain what had evoked her current emotional state.

For as long as she could remember, Rhajat had been committed to never letting her parents see her cry. But for this moment, she abandoned the campaign, lowered her defences and released her emotions.

* * *

 _I was speeding on the subway through the stations of the Cross / Every eye looking every other way, counting down till the pain will stop_

 _At the moment of surrender / A vision over visibility / I did not notice the passers-by, and they did not notice me_


	22. With or Without You

Percy liked to believe he was one of the only people in the world that didn't actively dislike rain. The general consensus was that pouring, saturating rain wasn't a favourable choice for weather. But Percy always welcomed a rainy day,

Cold, wet weather is almost always associated with misery or unhappiness, so one would expect a rainy day to be a signal for unpleasant events to follow. Percy, however, didn't believe in this philosophy. There was an unappreciated juxtaposition of mood and atmosphere that he wished more people understood when it came to rain. Radiating sunshine and warmth were always welcome, and usually signalled that something positive was to occur. Percy applied this attitude to rainy days too, so when something positive _did_ take place during or after a session of rain, the event was made all that more special.

Percy's philosophy was that every day can be a beautiful day; you just have to make it one. However, even he was struggling to maintain this positive attitude. When every single day started to feel like a perpetual downpour of pounding raindrops, he'd stopped anticipating good things to ever occur again in his life.

Percy desperately tried to avoid thinking about the countless people in the world suffering with genuine problems and turmoils. Inside and outside the kingdoms and beyond, there people and families suffering, crippled and burdened by a myriad of traumatising difficulties like homelessness, poverty, physical and mental health, and so many more he dared not imagine. There were people without food, shelter or company, and he here was thinking he'd lost all sense of purpose in life because he'd had his heart broken by a girl.

His seemingly endless state of depression and low-mood was honestly quite pathetic. By all other accounts, nothing truly important or consequential had been lost following his separation from Rhajat. His life had effectively returned to a state of normality; he was still the same person all things considered. But this restoration of time was what disappointed him the most. Rhajat had become so important in his life that accepting she was gone and returning to a period in his life where he hadn't known her was an incredibly difficult task, made all that more challenging and daunting when he was reminded he'd been the one to drive her away on account of his ineptitude and inability to properly understand and empathise with her.

Just as he'd expected since their relationship's inception, he had ultimately disappointed her and failed in the pursuit of being a boy worthy of her care and attention. And there was nothing he could to redeem himself.

Percy had become accustomed to the symptoms he experienced during his sessions of intense self-reflection and evaluation; mental and emotional activities that weren't doing anything to improve his mood and attitude whatsoever. During these moments, Percy had found himself retreating into his memories to properly assess and evaluate what had gone wrong and everything he should've done to prevent them taking place. However, these escapes from reality didn't hinder his awareness to the world around him. His hearing was still incredibly sensitive, which is why his body tensed after being alerted to a knock behind the door.

"Tea's ready" announced his mother cheerfully.

Panic and dread overcame Percy as he immediately concentrated on his door, his mind suddenly corrupted with conflicting thoughts on what to do to prevent his mother from entering. There'd been a reason Percy had occupied a great percentage of his time in his bedroom following his separation from Rhajat – and it wasn't for comfort. For his family and friends who were aware of his emotional situation, Percy had become all too effective at fabricating excuses and adopting a brave face in the hopes of instilling hope and reassurance that he was feeling alright. But even he had limits, and after a particularly intense period of self-loathing and emotional punishment, he wasn't prepared to let his mother discover him in such a state.

Regressing to a premature state of mind temporarily, Percy hastily retreated beneath his bedsheets in a desperate attempt to escape the inevitable. Percy tried to ignore his mother's frequent knocking, but as he expected, she elected to investigate as to why he hadn't answered. The sound of the door unlocking accompanied by his mother's gentle voice made his grip on his quilt tighten in fear.

"It's tea time."

Percy didn't respond. Instead, he held his breath – an act made needlessly difficult by his worsening state. If he remained inactive, he could possibly convince her that he was asleep.

"If you're not…up to it, I won't mind if you want to eat in here."

Percy was positive his mother would be devastated if she were to discover that he'd been crying again. He tried to remain completely motionless, but the sound of her voice and footsteps increasing in volume in addition to her silhouette becoming more visible from beneath his sheets as she approached were only making him more restless and anxious. Percy shut his eyes and waited for the unavoidable outcome as his bedsheets were gently removed.

"Did you not hear me? I said-"

Vulnerable and exposed once more, Percy stared up at his mother, humiliated and embarrassed.

His mother's hopeful smile slowly disappeared from her face, soon replaced by an expression of fear and shock. "Oh…"

It was only after watching his mother bring a hand to her mouth in disbelief was Percy able to speak.

"…I'm s-sorry…"

Almost immediately, he was treated to a shake from his mother's head as she assumed an available spot on his mattress.

"No, don't apologise."

After exploiting her trust and lying about his emotional state, he didn't deserve her compassion or sympathy. He didn't deserve anybody's anymore after all the pain he'd inflicted.

"I tried" whispered Percy, apologetically and pleadingly. "I…I promised I wouldn't cry anymore…" His loss of conviction to that assertion was becoming more evident the longer he spoke, as he struggled to choke out the final words. "I just-"

He was interrupted by the presence of his mother's warm hand gracing his shoulder. Inspecting the origin of the act, Percy discovered his mother's weak smile. "It's alright. Just…just do it." She nodded in affirmation. "Just let it out. All of it. Don't hold back."

Percy sniffled; he'd definitely never expected to hear them encourage him to release his emotions. But after everything he'd endured during and after his heartbreaking separation from the girl he'd unjustly disappointed, crying was just about the only activity he was effective at doing anymore. Erupting into tears, Percy released all of his repressed sorrow, regret and hurt and channelled into one final session of intense weeping and crying as he clutched his pillow tightly and desperately tried to concentrate on his mother's gentle embrace and soft words of encouragement.

"My little man… My brave, little man."

* * *

Rhajat couldn't recall the last time she'd been so invested in her research. Secluded in her workstation - her one, true sanctuary from the rest of the world – the young woman had finally been able to dedicate time towards her progress and experimentation.

But it wasn't the same.

Even after several hours of intense concentration, her efforts to perform a curse had consistently proven unsuccessful. Rhajat sighed with disappointment and angrily closed it, resting her elbows on her desk and enveloping her face, exhausted. She couldn't understand her sudden apparent lack of productivity. For the better part of a fortnight, she'd been offered everything she could've ever wanted: seclusion, privacy and more than enough spare time to perform research. But something was missing, and it was only after such an extended period of consistent failures did she discover what it was.

Try as she might to deny it, her motivation had disappeared. She wasn't conducting research because of genuine curiosity and intrigue; she was doing it out of desperation and not passion. Her drive to work and research had devolved into a shameful effort to achieve some semblance of escapism. Her frustration and disappointment had definitely distracted her, but now that she'd abandoned the activity, the painful, debilitating memories returned to haunt her. And without so much as trace of resistance, Rhajat allowed herself to be consumed by them once more.

After her humiliating display of weakness and vulnerability, Rhajat had become committed to never allowing her parents to witness her in a state like that again. Never again would she allow them to see her express sorrow or despair. But try as she might, her efforts were proving to be in vain – for not even she could convince herself she felt otherwise. She couldn't deny the truth. She missed him ever so much - and she hated herself for driving them apart.

An exhale of frustration escaped Rhajat's following a gentle faint knock behind her workstation's door. It was evident that she hadn't made herself clear enough when she established that she didn't want to be disturbed. Rhajat acknowledged her father only meant, but after her sorrowful performance and confession of emotional disparity, she couldn't bring herself to address him again quite yet. She couldn't justify accepting his support; her pride prevented her from relying on the help of others, no matter how desperate she may be for emotional guidance.

Another knock echoed – this time louder and more. Rhajat wiped her eyes hastily and concentrated on the door, evaluating whether or not she should answer. Realising her father was very determined to speak with her, Rhajat concluded he would not leave until she acknowledged him, and irritably answered the door.

Rhajat instinctively prepared herself to meet her father's equal gaze. But instead, she found her attention navigating downwards to meet her other parent. Rhajat was so surprised that she didn't even notice the bowl of boiled vegetables they'd offered.

Her mother's persistent silence was causing Rhajat a great deal of irritation, and their offer of food was not welcome. The young woman folded her arms. "I'm not hungry."

No response. After a moment of inactivity, Rhajat watched as her mother defiantly migrated past and entered her workstation.

Rhajat brought her hands down. "Fine. Just let yourself in."

Rhajat studied her mother as she relocated some resources and equipment from a desk to make room for the bowl before removing a chair and taking a seat. Rhajat should've been distressed over the fact that her mother had entered without permission, but she was honestly more puzzled than anything.

Nyx politely motioned for her to sit down, but Rhajat folded her arms once more. Such refusal was evidently unaccepted as Rhajat was then treated to a more commanding, gesture. Realising refusing to comply was pointless, Rhajat rolled her eyes and begrudgingly accepted adjacent seat.

Her mother's stern demeanour softened when she offered the bowl of vegetables, and Rhajat studied the dish as if it were a foreign object.

"I told you, I'm not hungry."

Her mother's visible determination didn't falter. "You haven't eaten all day."

"How could you possibly know that? You've been out for the better part of the day."

"Your father has informed me that you haven't so much as set foot outside your room. He's explained how you've insisted on isolating yourself."

Rhajat suppressed a groan. Was her wish for privacy really a cause for alarm? "Well, you should have listened to him a little more carefully then. What part of 'isolate' did you misunderstand?"

"I know you're still hurting. I can see that. Your father and I understand very well that you wish to be alone in your own company. You've made yourself intimately clear, and we will respect your decision and offer you some privacy. But I will not tolerate this insistent refusal to eat. Your personal recovery will not yield any positive results if you continue to starve yourself. It's unhealthy and dangerous. I will not sit back and watch my daughter punish herself like this."

Her mother's announcement angered Rhajat more than it really should have. As if she needed to be reminded that she hadn't fully recovered from her separation; she knew better than anybody else that she was still suffering. Her mother's assessment of the very personal situation and uninvited appearance weren't welcome at all.

"I am _not_ punishing myself" declared Rhajat defiantly, "I'm just not hungry. Why can't you understand that?"

Try as she might to deny it, the presence of food had definitely reawakened her dormant appetite. She wasn't, however, about to reward her mother with the satisfaction of exposing and disproving her. "I'll eat when I feel like it."

"I would rather you ate something now rather than later."

"Don't tell me what to do. You don't control me."

A part of Rhajat felt remorseful for deliberately speaking so threateningly, but then she was reminded that she wasn't speaking with her father. Her mother's typical refusal to empathise and understand her was on full display once more, and Rhajat couldn't bear it.

Such a defiant protest had evidently evoked distress from her parent. " _I_ am your mother, and I know what's best for you."

Rhajat whispered threateningly. "You are _not_ my mother. You never have been and you never will be…"

It was only after witnessing their wounded demeanour did the unfiltered words that escaped her mouth finally register with her. Rather than express further visible hurt, her mother instead returned to projecting their aura of control of composure; as if that hurtful comment hadn't been expressed at all. It was clear to Rhajat, however, that her mother had been offended by the remark. Even she acknowledged she'd overstepped a boundary, and touched upon a very sensitive subject.

"No, perhaps I'm not. But am I _still_ your guardian, and you are _still_ my responsibility, and I would very much appreciate it if you'd respect my wishes. You are to eat something tonight. Understand? Even if it's only a few mouthfuls."

Her mother's instructions weren't unreasonable, but Rhajat still couldn't bring herself to accept. After a long and exhausting period of emotional distress, the last thing Rhajat wanted was to evoke even more tension between them, realising arguing with her mother wasn't accomplishing anything. All Rhajat wanted was to be left alone with her thoughts.

Rhajat lowered her gaze. "Just leave me alone…"

"I'm not leaving until you eat something."

Rhajat whispered bitterly beneath her breath. "Then you'd best make yourself comfortable because that sure as hell isn't happening..."

"Why are you speaking to me like this!? Where is this hostility coming from?"

"I don't need your sympathy."

"No, you need proper sustenance and nourishment. Don't you understand how dangerous it is to starve yourself?"

"And don't _you_ understand personal boundaries? Your persistent concern is not appreciated. I don't care if I starve." Rhajat bit her lip to suppress her destabilising emotions. "It couldn't possibly make me feel any worse than I already do..."

"You mightn't be concerned about your health and well-being but I am. Why can't you just accept that punishing your body isn't going to improve anything?"

A feint whimper escaped Rhajat's lips. "Just leave me be…"

"I'm only trying to help."

Rhajat glared intensely. "You are trying my patience!"

"Do not speak to me like-!"

"Why do you even care, anyway? You never approved of him in the first place. You should be thrilled that we've separated. Now you'll never have to see him again."

She observed as visible shock and disbelief enveloped her mother's face. "That is _not_ true. I _never_ disapproved of your relationship with that young man. How dare you!"

"How dare _I_!? How dare _you_!"

With her patience and tolerance finally exhausted, Rhajat erupted with anger. "I've explained repeatedly to you and Father that I wish to be alone, and yet you still insist on violating my privacy. You know I'm not well, and you continue to abuse my personal space. You love it, don't you? You love witnessing me in such a state. I'm so weak and helpless, aren't' I? You _know_ you were right. You _knew_ he and I weren't meant for each other. You _knew_ I would ultimately hurt him. Go on! Say it! You know you want to! You know you want to humiliate me for all my mistakes. Because that's all I am, aren't I? A f*cking mistake!"

* * *

After what had seemed like an eternity, Percy recovered some semblance of control and composure, and managed to successfully end his most recent session of crying and weeping. It should have been relieving to finally release such tension, but Percy all felt was exhaustion. After what'd he experienced, all he could've wanted to do was continue to rest his head against his mother's chest in some vain attempt to escape his pain.

Percy nuzzled himself deeper into his mother's embrace. He couldn't begin to imagine expressing his gratefulness and appreciation for her tireless compassion and support. Following the discovery that he'd separated from his girlfriend, his two parents had become completely committed to him in a manner he'd never experienced before. And even as that night's meal presumably went colder and colder downstairs in their absence, his mother continued to demonstrate that she wasn't about to abandon the campaign of offering her support and attention.

"…I'm sorry…" whispered Percy apologetically for what had seemed like the millionth time. He didn't mean to repeat himself; he only wanted to emphasise how remorseful he was for burdening her further.

"Stop saying that. Please stop saying 'sorry'. You've done nothing wrong. You _know_ this isn't your fault; none of it is."

"Then why do I…?"

Percy hesitated, thankfully halting himself from revealing anymore embarrassing and humiliating insight about his true sentiments on his previous relationship. He soon found himself released from his mother's embrace, who promptly readjusted her position on the mattress so that he was offered a better view of her face and, more specifically, her hopeful smile.

Felicia nodded softly. "No, please. What were you going to say?"

Percy averted his gaze;

"Just tell me" she whispered. "It's…it's unhealthy to bottle up your emotions like this. You know can tell me. Just share your thoughts; just whatever you're thinking about."

Simply evaluating how he felt was enough for Percy's to devolve into a similar emotional state as familiar symptoms – a runny nose, trembling lips, misty eyes and so forth – unfortunately returned. His mother was right, however; resisting wasn't doing him any favours or improving his already deteriorating mood.

After some preparation, Percy finally decided to share his thoughts. "I…I feel like a huge disappointment; that I… let her down. I just wasn't good enough for her."

"No, that is not true at all. _She_ wasn't good enough for _you_. You deserve _so_ much better than her; you always have. She was unreasonable and ungrateful, and even after everything you'd done for her, she still expected more from you."

Percy couldn't ever hope to agree with his mother about who was responsible for the separation; for he knew nobody could be held accountable but him.

"I'm sorry you were treated like this for so long. But she's not your burden anymore. You don't need to concern yourself about her needs and desires ever again."

"Then why can't I stop thinking about her?" Percy whimpered softly. "She's all that I think about. I…I have dreams where we're still together, and that we never fought…and we never…and she didn't…"

By this point, Percy had been deprived of his ability to speak clearly. He'd only realised he'd started crying when he was suddenly welcomed into another nurturing embrace from his mother, softly ushering for him to remain calm.

"Shh… It's alright" she whispered, cradling him gently. "Deep breaths" she instructed, "in through the nose and out through the mouth. Ready? With me."

After a moment, Percy was able to participate with his mother, achieving a rhythmic breathing pattern of methodically inhaling and exhaling that successfully restabilised his composure and control.

It was quite clear to Percy that his mother was experiencing her very own turmoil, evident by her wounded demeanour, and witnessing in her such a similar state only served to make him feel even worse.

"I just…" she stammered before bringing a hand to her chest. "You don't know what I wouldn't do to make you feel better – to make the pain just go away. I really wish there was something I could do. I really, truly do."

The disparity in her tone was difficult for Percy to listen to. It was even more confronting to think that his mother actually accepted responsibility for all the misfortune, when that wasn't the case at all.

"I know there is nothing I can say that will make you feel any better, but…but _please_ just have faith in me when I say that things will get better in time, I swear. I promise that all of this will disappear; it'll just be a thing of the past. I know it seems hopeless right now – I know that - but you _will_ improve. You _will_ move on from her."

Although he acknowledged her assertion was most likely true, in his current state of habitually reflecting upon the time that once was, Percy doubted very much he would ever come to accept that she was no longer a part of his life, and make an effort to move past this emotional period. Rhajat had been the most important factor in his life for the better part of a year, and with her leave was a part of him as well.

"I understand how you feel. You still care about her, and you don't want to forget about her. I know that feeling. I know how you're feeling all too well."

"No, you don't!"

Percy erupted unexpectedly, much to even his surprise. He definitely hadn't meant to raise his voice, but his tolerance for his mother's repeated words of insufficient encouragement had reached a limit. She needed to know that insistently reiterating that his low-mood and depression was only temporary wasn't offering any comfort or support. If anything, frequently repeating it only made him feel even worse.

"St-stop saying you know how I feel, 'cause you don't! You have no idea how I feel! You keep saying that everything's gonna be fine, but it won't. I'll never be able to move on from her. I'm gonna be stuck like this forever…"

"Don't say that!"

Percy felt silent, having been interrupted by her mother's unexpectedly hostile tone. From her contrite demeanour, it was clear she hadn't appreciated his unjust accusations.

"Don't say that I don't understand what you're feeling. Do you really think you're the only person in the world who's suffering like you are? You're not the first person who's experienced a bad relationship and you won't be the last. I've had _my_ heart broken – repeatedly. You're not the only one. So…" she hesitated, bringing a finger to her eyelid before continuing. "So don't say that I don't understand what you're experiencing, because I do. Me and millions of other people across this world know exactly how you feel. It's not pleasant. It's not pleasant at all."

It was only after receiving such a cathartic verbal reprobation did Percy realise how wrong he'd been to accuse his mother of being inexperienced. If there was somebody in his world that had knew all too well about personal, emotional conflict, it was unquestionably his mother, and evoking such distress from her only served to remind Percy how ungrateful and inconsiderate he was behaving. Here she was offering her care and support, and he'd rejected it based on his own askew judgement; _he_ was the inexperienced one. Percy could understand why Rhajat had grown to distrust him so passionately.

Despite his worsening emotional condition, Percy was still determined to express his apologies for his misbehaviour. "…I'm sorry."

"No" answered Felicia with a shake of head, " _I_ am. I didn't mean to threaten you; that wasn't what I was trying to do at all. I just… I only wanted to emphasise just how common a lost love is, and that you won't be the only person who experiences it. I guarantee there are probably hundreds upon thousands of young men your age who are suffering just like how you are – right now. They too are reflecting on what went wrong and what they must do for the future."

"I really hate myself right now…"

Felicia caressed his arm once more. "Please don't say that…"

Percy shook his head, unforgivingly. "I'm so selfish…and disrespectful…"

"You're just distressed. You have a lot of self-anger, I can see that. I know how that feels, and I absolutely hated that feeling – like everything following my relationship was…just pointless; like nothing mattered anymore. I was just like you when I experienced my first heart break."

"…You had your heart broken?"

His mother nodded solemnly. "I did, and it hurt ever so much."

Her confession only served to highlight how ungrateful he'd been behaving. The very thought of his mother being subjected to same intensity of self-loathing and punishment was a difficult thought to process, and enough for Percy's emotional resolve to falter.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" His mother offered a weak smile. "I'm not trying to… take pity on me… I just want you to understand that this isn't the end. In fact, this could very well be the beginning of something new - something better. Just because your first experience with love ended in a way you didn't want it to, it doesn't mean you'll never experience again in your life."

The young man soon found his cheek cradled by his mother's warm hand. "I know you loved her. You loved her more than any boy could ever love a girl, and I know that you still do. But she wasn't… _her_. She wasn't the one – the one you were meant to spend your life."

Percy struggled to properly process her words – and not just because his mother's touch evoked a sensation of nostalgic familiarity that distracted him from concentrating. The thought of romantically associating with another girl as frequently as he did with Rhajat was difficult to ponder, and after everything he'd done to wrongly abuse and torment her, he doubted he'd ever deserve another chance at love.

Perhaps his mother was right; perhaps there would come a time when he could express himself confidently, successfully move on from this thoroughly exhausting and debilitating experience and possibly seek companionship with another woman. It wasn't improbable, he acknowledged, but such a resolution seemed like a pipe dream; a distant fantasy reserved for literature and stories. Percy didn't want to think about the future, for all he _could_ think about was the one thing that he was positive would never leave his thoughts: the one person he loved and cherish in the world more than any other.

"…I wanted her to be the one..."

* * *

As her breathing arrived in disjointed sessions, Rhajat discovered her face and palms had become saturated with a thin layer of sweat; no doubt a symptom from her unexpected, explosive display. And from her mother's shocked expression, they clearly didn't anticipate it either.

It should have been cathartic to channel the anger and resentment that had developed during her adolescence into one swift, calculated verbal assault upon her parent. She should have felt something – anything - after finally reprimanding her parent for their attitude and behaviour. But she didn't. Instead, she felt empty inside.

Rhajat hadn't realised she'd started crying until the palms that enveloped her face were treated to the trickling, wet sensation. What was wrong with her? Instead of controlling her temper like a rational human being, she'd unjustly assaulted her mother, the one person who'd offered the most encouragement and support following her separation. After everything she'd endured, Rhajat abandon the effort to remain in control and instead allowed herself to weep profusely. And after everything her mother had endured, they deserved to witness her in such a vulnerable state.

Percy's mother was right; she was a selfish, hurtful person.

Rhajat found herself frightfully starting at her mother once more following the gentle removal of her obstructing hands. From this exposed state, Rhajat allowed her mother to gently cup her cheek with one of her hands – an unexpected gesture Rhajat hadn't received in some time.

After such an onslaught of brutal words, Rhajat wouldn't've been surprised if her mother didn't offer her sympathy or forgiveness. But to her shock, they gently wiped the lingering tears from cheeks with their thumb.

"You have so much anger. So much self-hatred. Why?"

Rhajat forcefully removed herself from the embrace. "Why do you think I hate myself? I destroyed the only positive thing that's ever happened to me! The one and only person who has ever truly embraced and accepted me for who I am, and I accuse of them of being untrustworthy and unfaithful. How do you _think_ I feel?"

"I know what it's like to experience-"

"No, you don't" interrupted Rhajat, "why do you insist on repeating that? You have no idea-"

Rhajat abruptly hesitated form continuing. It was only after her accusation was she reminded who she was speaking to, and how disrespectful it was to accuse them of being immune to emotional pain. If there was one person who'd come to experience true pain and loss, it was her mother.

Before she could deteriorate into another state of tears from her most recent unjustified comment, Rhajat was ushered gently by her mother to remain calm and lower her voice.

"Be still" they whispered. "I don't resent you for speaking me to so fiercely. You have every right to be upset with me. You are not at fault."

"This is all _my_ fault…!"

"No, it's mine."

Her mother's disturbingly ambiguous statement brought Rhajat to complete silence. Just what had they insinuated? How had it been _her_ fault? She'd only spoken with Percy less than five times. She hadn't been the one to verbally assault and abuse him of misbehaviour. Before Rhajat could protest the statement, she watched them avert their gaze.

"I know why you detest me as passionately as you do; it's because I've always been the catalyst for the misfortune in your life. It's always been because of me. Your resentment and aggression – you inherited these qualities from me. I wasn't at all unlike you when I was your age. I too harboured an intense hatred for not just those in my life but myself, as well. I too did not believe I'd been presented a purpose in life, and the absence of any real support or guidance from my family certainly didn't improve or influence my sombre attitude towards the world."

Rhajat listened silently and attentively to her mother, wounded to witness this side of her usually calm and composed parent.

"I operated in a vicious cycle of pain and turmoil. I hurt people, whether I intended to or not. And just when I thought I'd atoned for my most recent transgression, I'd commit an even more atrocious act. I have committed some terrible crimes – things that I still regret to this very day."

Nyx hesitated before continuing. "…It was only a matter of time before I faced justice for my actions; a permanent solution, and one that I cannot escape or resolve." She slowly revealed her frail, youthful hands from beneath the desk and concentrated on them with intense dejection. "This is my curse. This is my punishment. I deserve it."

Rhajat stared breathlessly at her parent, desperately trying to evaluate and understand their confession. Due to her insatiable curiosity, Rhajat had inquired repeatedly during her youth about her mother's condition and how they seemingly never aged beyond a state of prematurity. She'd never received a conclusive answer, only reassurance from her parent that it had been the result of misbehaving – no doubt a fabricated, cautionary tale to instil obedience.

Rhajat had performed the research during her adolescence and discovered the curse her mother had been subjected to; they were doomed to remain in a permanent state of youth despite being several decades old. And as they'd described, the effects of the curse couldn't be reversed. Rhajat understood very well her mother had come to terms with her curse, but she never realised the intense hatred and self-loathing they suffered with, and hearing her mother speak so unforgivingly about themselves – declaring they even deserved to be cursed for eternity – had been extremely difficult to listen to.

"I almost hurt him too – and his family" whispered Rhajat anxiously, desperate to remind her mother they weren't the only who'd committed acts they'd regretted. "I…I could have seriously injured them…"

"But you didn't. Despite your anger, you still managed to preserve your humanity. You demonstrated the restraint and self-control that I only wished I could've possessed at your age, and for that I'm tremendously proud of you."

"You're…proud of me?"

"I am." Her mother smiled weakly. "So very proud."

After everything she'd done, Rhajat certainly didn't believe she deserved to be praised. In fact, her mother should be appalled with how she treated her ex-boyfriend.

"You must think lesser of me after what I've done now…"

"I don't. I could never think lesser of you."

Rhajat's renewed control of her emotions was faltering, emphasised by the return of her leaking eyes and trembling lips. "Not even after I pressured my boyfriend into performing sexual activities with me, and then accuse _him_ of being hurtful and disrespectful?" The young woman brought her first down upon her thigh; it was only after a few seconds did the pain register with her. "What is wrong with me!?"

Her hand was immediately graced by her mother's own. "The first step to improvement is accepting what has been lost – as difficult as that may be." Nyx spoke firmly but sincerely. "What has happened has happened. If I could reverse time and alter this course – if I could change what has happened - you know I would, but I can't. How I wish I could turn back time and prevent this incident from ever taking place. But there is nothing anybody could have done to influence this outcome. There isn't another force at work conspiring against you. It was simply an unexpected, unfavourable turn of events." Her mother squeezed her hand gently. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say? You can't punish yourself for this."

Her mother's gesture was one she and Percy shared, and the familiar embrace hadn't provided any sense of relief or comfort. "I could have prevented it, though. If I hadn't threatened him, and accused him of misconduct…" She whimpered softly, "if I hadn't been consumed by my urges…"

"You were following your heart. I _know_ your intentions were pure and sincere. You were doing what you believed was right."

Her mother's encouragement was definitely welcome but their words did not reflect at all how Rhajat felt nor did they offer any support or comfort. Rhajat knew the blame and responsibility fell upon her and solely her; nobody else could be held accountable. She hadn't been 'following her heart'; she'd acted upon her unnecessary doubt and suspicion and suffered the consequences for unjustified accusations. Her mother was right about one aspect, however; there was nothing she or anybody else could do to reverse the events.

"You're right. You've always been right."

Her mother's unexpected announcement caught Rhajat's attention, and she was greeted by her mother's despondent smile.

"I am _not_ your real mother. I was not the one who brought you into this world, and I am ever so sorry this information had remained confidential for such a long period. You've always deserved to know. You and I mightn't be genetically related, but you should know that I have always loved and cherished you as if you _were_ my own offspring. You aren't my… _child_ , but you're still my daughter, and the young woman I always dreamed of raising."

After everything she'd done, a confession so beautiful was the last thing Rhajat. It was only after receiving it did Rhajat realise what her mother had professed had been something she'd always secretly yearned for: acceptance and approval. Her mother's words reflected her own sentiments on their relationship. Biologically, they weren't related, but they'd still been a perpetual, unyielding source of care, support and love; a mother figure. In spite of their differences – both physical and emotional – Rhajat had always considered them their true parent.

Such a confession was enough for Rhajat's emotional composure to collapse as she allowed her misery to consume her once again. "…Mother…"

Nyx smiled weakly. "It has been some time since you've called me _that_."

Before she could make a fool of herself by displaying her true emotions, Rhajat suddenly found her gaze obstructed by her mother's torso; the other woman had cradled her in a gentle embrace. Rhajat wept into her mother's shoulder, her desperate, mournful cries were muffled.

"I n-never meant to hurt him…!"

Rhajat released herself from the embrace, wiping the tears and sweat from her face anxiously. "He's everywhere – in everything I do! I can't endure a single moment without being reminded of him…and everything we shared…and everything I've done. I can't escape! I don't know what to do…"

Rhajat had found herself accessing her personal mental archive of memories more actively following the separation disturbingly frequently. It wasn't healthy, she acknowledged, but following the destruction of their relationship by her own hand, her memories were the only method of salvaging a time that once was. Even with minimal concentration, she could still hear his voice, exclaiming that he thought she was compassionate, beautiful and so many other wonderful things she'd never use to describe herself. It hurt to reflect on the positive memories. It hurt even more when she reminded she'd never be able to experience that joy again.

"If I may offer a suggestion" began Nyx with a weak smile, "there _is_ something you can do. But it won't be without some difficulty."

If there truly was a way to escape her debilitating sorrow and remorse, Rhajat was more than prepared to do anything and everything. But her mother's subsequent suggestion and explanation was one Rhajat didn't anticipate, and one even she didn't think she could accept.

* * *

 _My hands are tied, my body's bruised / She's got me with nothing to win and nothing left to lose_

 _And you give yourself away / I can't live with or without you_


End file.
